Les Orgueilleux
by Bewitch-Tales
Summary: Trois ans après la fin de la guerre, Harry et Ginny se retrouvent. Et si leurs vies ont changés, leurs sentiments par contre sont loins d'être clairs... - HP/GW - Finie.
1. Prologue

**Genre: Romance Romance Romance et un peu de Drama ... et Family **

**Pairing: Ginny Weasley et Harry Potter**

**Disclaimer: Tout appartient à notre JK Rowling préférée!**

**Note de l'auteur: Voici une petite fic (enfin pas si petite enfin j'en sais encore trop rien) sur le couple ginny harry. Je ne le supportais pas avant, mais en ce moment je craque Cela se passe après le tome 7, mais sans compter le '19ans plus tard', donc juste après la bataille. Ce chapitre concerne les quelques semaines d'après Bataille, mais le chapitre d'après c'est 3ans plus tard Voili voulou... sinon, j'espère que ça vous plaira! Et que vous me laisserez quelques reviews en passant **

**Bonne Lecture**

_**Les Orgueilleux.**_

_Kitty See Malefoy_

La jeune rousse marchait sans but, ravie d'avoir enfin pu se dégager de la foule. Les étreintes de sa mère qui pleurait à chaudes larmes la mort de son fils -son frère- et de tout ces gens qui se consolaient, se serraient la main, s'enlaçaient alors qu'ils avaient passé tant d'années sans se parler, et même à se battrent pour des broutilles. Elle trouvait ça un peu minable maintenant… et même sacrément hypocrite. Quand Cho Chang s'était approché d'elle pour l'enlacer, elle l'en avait dissuadé d'un seul regard.

Le bruit de ses pas résonnaient dans le couloir vide. C'était un peu morbide, et déprimant après la foule, mais ça lui faisait du bien. Étrangement, maintenant qu'elle était seule, elle se sentait plus vivante. Plus capable de se rendre compte de ce qui s'était réellement passé ce soir. Cette nuit…

La réalité lui sauta à la gorge, et elle sentit que son souffle commençait à lui manquer. Tout son corps s'était figé, et elle eut soudain l'impression que ses poumons refusaient de travailler. Les corps de Lupin, Tonks et Fred lui apparaissaient brutalement… Toutes ces personnes tombés au combat… Ces larmes lui vrillaient les joues. Elle les avait retenu sans s'en rendre compte, et à cet instant tout basculait.

Tout ce qu'elle avait vécu en deux ans la brûlait de l'intérieur… s'accrochant à mes muscles, griffant ses organes… la tuant lentement et douloureusement de l'intérieur.

Elle se laissa glisser le long du mur, repliant ses jambes et les encerclant de ses bras. Elle se faisait basculé d'avant en arrière, essayant de recouvrer une respiration normale.

Elle entendait des bruits de pas, et une discussion… reconnaissant ces voix entre milles, mais ne pouvait plus bouger.

« Ginny! »

Les pas de son frère se firent plus rapides et il fut le premier à l'atteindre. Puis Harry et Hermione.

Elle sentit deux bras puissants la serré. Elle crut un instant que c'était Ron, mais elle reconnut rapidement le parfum musqué de Harry. Son Harry. Elle se laissa aller.

« Ron, viens. » chuchota Hermione.

Le roux hésita un peu, et quand il comprit que son meilleur ami semblait avoir la situation bien en main, il partit serrant le bras de Hermione dans la sienne.

Harry reposa sa tête contre celle de Ginny, sans dire un mot, sachant très bien que ce n'était pas de paroles réconfortantes dont elle avait besoin mais juste d'une présence. Son corps tout entier était secoué de sanglots, et lui-même sentit des picotements dans ses yeux de la voir dans un tel état. Après un long moment, elle cessa de trembler, et il desserra un peu son étreinte. Il avait passé près d'une demi heure accroupi et ne sentait plus vraiment ses jambes. Alors il s'assit, face à elle, le plus près possible, sa main posé sur les siennes.

Elle releva la tête, le visage inondé de larmes, et lui sourit. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

« Tu vas mieux ? »

Elle acquiesça. Du bout des doigts, il caressait sa peau doucement. Il sentit qu'elle se relâchait un peu, et qu'elle desserrait la pression de ses bras sur ses jambes. Il prit sa main dans la sienne, se leva et l'invita à le suivre. Elle serra sa grande main douce et chaude et se releva.

Il passa ses bras autour de son épaule et la serra brièvement.

« Merci, Harry. »

Il embrassa son front, et l'accompagna jusqu'à la Grande Salle où toutes les familles étaient toujours présentes. Avant d'entrer réellement, il l'enlaça, une main au creux de son dos, l'autre caressant ses cheveux. Elle enfouit sa tête dans son cou, respirant son parfum à s'en faire tourner la tête, et passa ses bras autour de sa nuque. Ils étaient tout les deux complètement conscient que tout le monde dans la Grande Salle les observaient mais peu leur importait à cet instant.

Après un long moment, où ils furent enfermés dans une bulle où même la guerre ne les atteignait plus, ils se lâchèrent.

Il embrassa timidement sa joue, chuchota

« J'ai eut tellement peur pour toi… »

Et s'enfonça dans la Grande Salle.

O0°0O

Ginny Weasley attacha ses cheveux roux en un chignon très serrée. Sa robe noire la serrait un peu trop, mais s'acheté un vêtement pour un enterrement lui paraissait soudain stupide. Elle entendait toujours les sanglots interminables de sa mère dans la chambre d'à coté. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit doucement et elle vu le visage de Harry se glissé dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

« Salut. »

Il sourit et entra en refermant la porte. Il s'assit sur son lit, comme si c'était une habitude et l'admira inconsciemment. Même dans le deuil elle était magnifique. Elle se retourna vers lui, et lui sourit tristement.

« Tu voulais quelque chose ?

- Oui. En fait, j'aurais besoin de ton aide. »

Elle parut surprise, ce n'était du genre de Harry Potter de demander de l'aide!

« Dis moi ce que je peux faire. »

Il tendit les bras en arrière en appui sur le matelas, et balança ses pieds d'avant en arrière, signe de gêne.

« Je voudrais faire un cadeau à ta famille, pour tout ce que vous avez fait. Mais je ne sais pas ce qui ferez plaisir à tout le monde. »

Elle rit doucement.

« Tu sais Harry, tu en as bien assez fait… Et puis, tu as débarrassé le monde de Lord Voldemort. Tu ne nous dois rien. »

Le regard d'Harry se fit plus froid, soudainement, comme si elle avait évoqué un sujet particulièrement douloureux. Elle ébouriffa tendrement ses cheveux. Elle savait exactement ce qu'il ressentait.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute… Pour Fred. Et Lupin et Tonks. »

Il prit sa main et la baisa.

« Comment sais tu que…

- Tu te sens coupable ? Tu veux nous faire des cadeaux, alors que c'est toi le héros. Tu es vraiment l'homme le plus bizarre du monde Harry Potter. »

Il sourit. Un sourire mélancolique qui était devenu le sien depuis la fameuse bataille.

« Je dois prendre ça comment ?

- De ma part, plutôt bien! »

Elle se baissa et posa ses lèvres sur son front, remarquant qu'il était aussi froid que celui de Fred à sa mort. Elle tressaillit.

« Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable.

- Si j'avais pu me débarrasser des Horcruxes plus vite! Ça aurait… »

Elle le coupa dans ses explications en posant son majeur sur ses lèvres.

« Avec des si… on pourrait changer le monde! »

Il haussa les épaules, l'enlaça brièvement comme à chaque fois depuis deux semaines… En fait il passait son temps à la serrer contre lui, sans l'embrasser juste une sorte de câlin rapide comme si il n'osait pas allé plus loin. Comme pour se débarrasser de ses soucis. Elle s 'écarta, remit le col de la chemise du beau brun et réajusta sa cravate. Il retint un rire, puis quand le corps de Ginny se rapprocha pour faire glisser ses doigts pour aplatir le dos du col se figea. Son parfum suave vint lui titillé les narines et il cessa de respirer.

« C'est beaucoup mieux. Je suppose que tu l'avais fait tout seul ? »

Il émit un son bizarre pouvant ressemblé à un oui. Elle leva la tête vers lui surprise, et rougit un peu en voyant qu'il était si près d'elle. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, et approcha ses lèvres des siennes.

« Harry! Tu viens! » hurla Ron depuis l'escalier.

Ginny se remit sur ses pieds, et après un silence gêné il demanda:

« On pourra en parler plus tard? »

Elle sourit. Il voulait parler de quoi? De leur possible couple ?

« Du cadeau à ta famille je veux dire! » ajouta-t-il après s'être rendu compte que sa question pouvait porter à confusion.

Elle parut déçue, ce qui ne lui échappa pas.

« Gin…

- Oui ? »

À chaque fois qu'elle respirait, sa poitrine se soulevait légèrement et venait frôlé son torse. Il serra les dents, sentant la pression dans son bas ventre s'accentué à chaque seconde. Il rougissait un peu aussi, et elle lui adressa un sourire timide. Elle laissa tomber ses mains qui étaient toujours dans son col, et les posa à plat sur son torse.

« Harry, ça va ? »

Il semblait au bord de l'apoplexie, ne respirait pas, rougissait et une légère couche de sueur s'était formé sur son front. D'un seul coup il s'éloigna et se dirigea vers la porte, se retourna, bredouilla

« A tout à l'heure! »

Et sortit. Elle haussa les sourcils.

« Non mais qu'Est-ce qui lui prend ? »

Hermione apparut, un sourire aux lèvres

« Tu as tenté de le violer ou quoi? On dirait qu'il allait pas bien… »

Ginny haussa les épaules, et admira son amie. Elle portait une robe noire arriva à mi-cuisse, avec des collants noirs également et avait réussit à contrôler ses cheveux pour une fois. Elle paraissait toujours fatiguée. Elle avait des nuits difficiles peut-être plus que Ginny, mais pas autant que celles d'Harry. Pourtant, elle était magnifique.

« Mon frère va tomber raide! »

Hermione rougit et s'assit sur le lit où était installé Harry quelques minutes auparavant.

« Et Harry ?

- J'en sais rien, il a eut une réaction bizarre. Comme si il allait faire une crise de je ne sais pas quoi… »

Hermione fit une tête bizarre, comme si elle réfléchissait.

« Et que c'est il passé avant ?

- On parlait. Annonça Ginny.

- Et c'est tout ? Tu n'as pas fait de tentations d'approches? »

Ginny éclata de rire.

« Mione! Je ne suis pas encore désespéré à ce point. Nous avons le temps. Je ne sais même pas si il veut encore de moi… Je ne suis pas sure de vouloir lui sauter dessus comme ça si je crois avoir un risque qu'il me repousse!

- T'es certaine d'être à Griffondor ? Pouffa Hermione.

- Très drôle. Bref, j'ai juste remis sa cravate et son col en ordre… »

Les yeux d'Hermione pétillait comme quand elle trouvait la réponse à un problème extrêmement compliqué.

« Je comprend… Donc, tu étais proche de lui. Physiquement parlant? »

Ginny acquiesça, puis comprenant ce à quoi Hermione pensait, se mis à rire, d'un rire un peu chevrotant.

« Mione! C'est Harry!

- C'est un garçon. Répliqua la brune. Survivant ou pas survivant, il reste un garçon normal, à qui tu as beaucoup manqué pendant un an. »

Ginny mordit distraitement sa lèvre inférieure puis fit une grimace à son amie.

« Je lui ai manqué ?

- Puisque je te dis. Quand il t'a vu débarqué dans la salle sur demande, il a fait une de ces tête! Et puis après, il s'inquiétait pour toi. Et à la fin de la bataille… quand il t'a enlacé. Énuméra Hermione, avec des soupirs exaspérés.

- Il a enlacé tout le monde.

- Nous, tout le monde l'a enlacé. Et il t'a enlacé toi. Juste toi. Enfin ta famille et moi aussi. Mais avec toi, c'était différent. »

La porte s'ouvrit doucement, laissant apparaître une Molly Weasley méconnaissable. Elle avait perdu mon visage poupon de maman bien portante, et avait les joues creuses. Ses yeux étaient rougis par les larmes et extrêmement cernés.

« Vous venez, les filles? Ça va commencé. »

Ginny et Hermione sortirent à sa suite pour se diriger vers le jardin, où serait enterré Fred Weasley. Tout le monde était déjà là. Les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix, ceux de l'armée de Dumbledore, et des élèves de Griffondor, qui étaient encore blessés pour certains. La famille et Harry étaient installés au premier rang, et Ginny, Hermione et Molly les rejoignirent. Molly près de son époux, Hermione avec Ron, et Ginny près d'Harry.

La cérémonie commença dans un silence pesant, interrompu par les sanglots de Molly, et les claquements de dent d'Hermione. Elle semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes. Derrière eux, Angelina et Katie pleuraient en silence. Hagrid se moucha bruyamment, et Harry vu Ginny étouffait un rire. Il saisit sa main dans la sienne.

La tombe de Fred, d'un bleu gris somptueux semblait brillé de milles feux. Un vieil homme qu'Harry ne connaissait pas prononça un discours sur la mort des êtres chers dans une telle période. Harry ne parvint pas à l'écouter. Ce discours ne ressemblait à rien de ce que Fred Weasley aurait voulu! George sembla de cet avis, car après une dizaine de minutes, il se leva et s'avança dans l'allée sous les regards surpris de tout le monde. Ginny jura. Alors que Molly pleurait de plus belle.

L'homme qui parlait fit un silence, ne sachant pas si il devait continué ou pas.

« Qu'Est-ce qu'on fait ? » Chuchota Ginny à Harry. George commençait à disparaître au bout de l'allée quand Harry se mit debout. Ginny lui lança un regard surprit, et tout le monde avait le regard fixé sur lui, mais il s'en moquait. Il s'approcha de l'estrade où le vieil homme paraissait aussi surpris que les autres, lui chuchota un mot à l'oreille et à la surprise de tous, l'homme alla s'asseoir. Harry prit une profonde inspiration, glissa ses mains dans ses poches, et observa la foule qui l'observait. Il avait l'air très gêné. Il vu George se retourner vers eux, surpris par le silence, et sourire à Harry.

C'Est-ce sourire, plus qu'autre chose, qui poussa Harry à parler.

« Je ne suis pas certain que quiconque puisse reconnaître Fred Weasley dans ce discours. Il n'était pas ni une personne calme, ni une personne qui aimait les discours d'un ennuis aussi profond. Désolé, monsieur. Ajouta-t-il à l'adresse du vieil homme. Non, en fait il était plutôt du genre à se moquer des gens qui en faisaient… Alors, je ne crois pas qu'il aurait aimé qu'à son enterrement on s'endorme tous. Alors… Je vais tenter de parler du Fred que je connaissais. Celui que nous connaissions tous. Je crois que c'était le plus grand farceur que j'ai jamais vu. Que ce soit avec sa mère. Ou avec ses frères… Ou encore avec Hermione ou moi, ou d'autres… Il poussait aussi les gens à l'accompagné dans ces farces. Je me souviendrais toujours du moment où il a fait manger un bonbon qui a fait gonfler la langue à mon cousin. Je crois que le pauvre n'avait jamais eu aussi peur. C'était plutôt marrant… Enfin pas pour lui mais pour nous! (une rire parcourut la foule). Ou encore de celui où il a quitté l'école avec George. Un moment mémorable. Je crois que le vieux crapaud s'en rappellera encore longtemps. (encore des rires). Il a même réussit à imposer le respect à Peave! Ce qui n'est pas une mince affaire, nous le savons tous. C'était un fauteur de trouble incroyable, un batteur exceptionnel et un des homme les plus courageux et drôle que je n'ai jamais connu. Et même si il nous nous manque et nous manquera certainement toujours… Je ne crois pas qu'il aurait voulu qu'on se laisse aller, et qu'on pleurniche pendant des siècles. Alors… on devrait lui dire au revoir maintenant. Et vivre notre vie comme il l'aurait voulu, en fonçant tête baissée dans les ennuis si il le faut, et en étant heureux tout simplement. »

Il commença à descendre de l'estrade et George s'approcha de lui. Avec un grand sourire, et le serra dans ses bras brusquement.

« Merci, Harry. »

Ils rejoignirent leurs sièges, et Molly essuya ses larmes courageusement, et envoya un sourire baigné de larmes à Harry qui avait retrouvé sa place près de Ginny. Elle prit sa main dans la sienne et embrassa sa joue.

« C'était génial. »

Harry sentit une bouffée d'air frais pénétré ses poumons.

Puis, tout le monde se leva, laissant la tombe bleu de Fred. Ils devaient l'enterré plus tard dans la soirée. Ginny ne quitta pas Harry de l'après midi. Et George fit explosé des fusées magiques, les mêmes que celles utilisés pour Ombrage.

Molly allait vers Harry toutes les cinq minutes pour l'embrasser. En ayant marre de supporter les embrassades de tout le monde, il quitta la foule et monta dans la chambre de Ron.

Après une bonne demi heure où il feuilleta un magazine de Quidditch, Ginny entra.

« Pfff. Je déteste ce genre de réunion de famille. Et puis sérieusement maman arrête pas de parler de toi! Même moi j'en avais assez! »

Elle s'assit par terre, et prit elle aussi un magazine. Il quitta l'équipe de Flaqmard pour l'observé.

« Gin', tu sais pour tout à l'heure… J'ai du te paraître bizarre.

- Un peu. » répondit elle en se cachant le visage derrière le magazine pour ne pas qu'il voit son sourire.

Elle repensait à ce qu'Hermione avait dit, et étouffa un rire. Il le remarqua, se leva du lit et appuya sur la revue pour la voir, et elle éclata de rire.

« Qu'Est-ce qu'il y a, Ginny ? »

Elle le regarda, il paraissait inquiet pour sa santé mentale.

« C'est juste un truc qu'Hermione a dit.

- Et qu'Est-ce qu'elle a dit ? » S'étonna.

Elle rougit brutalement, mais ne répondit pas. Il caressa sa joue du bout des doigts.

« Ginny? »

Celle-ci ferma les yeux.

« Tu va pas te mettre en colère, hein?

- Je ne me met presque jamais en colère. C'est si délirant que ça ce qu'elle a dit ?

- Enfin non… Mais c'est assez gênant pour toi.

- Dis toujours. J'en suis pas à une honte prêt! » Pouffa-t-il.

Ginny hésita un peu, et d'une voix tremblotante.

« Elle a pensé que peut-être … tu sais… comme on était assez collé serré tout les deux… tu avais peut-être, je dis bien peut être… »

Elle bafouillait tellement que son discours était quelque peu incohérent.

« Gin! Calme toi. Et dis moi exactement ce que tu veux dire, au lieu de tourner autour du pot!

- Elle a dit… que ton corps avait eut une réaction naturelle. » termina-t-elle dans un souffle.

Harry à sa plus grande surprise, éclata de rire.

« Elle est toujours aussi intelligente cette Hermione. »

Ginny rougit.

« C'est vrai ?

- Plus ou moins… » chuchota Harry.

Il était un peu confus de lui avouer un truc aussi intime alors qu'ils ne sortaient même plus ensemble. Mais il n'arrivait pas à lui mentir. Il fut surpris de remarqué que ça avait l'air de lui faire plaisir.

« Qu'est qui te fais sourire?

- Pour moi ? Répliqua-t-elle sans répondre à sa question.

- Quoi pour toi ?

- C'est pour moi que tu …? Enfin tu vois…

- Il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la pièce à ce que je sache! »

Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieur et d'une voix blanche demanda

« Alors, je te plais toujours un peu ?

- Oui. » Affirma-t-il, l'air très sérieux brusquement.

Elle avança son visage du ciel, penchant légèrement sa tête sur le coté. Elle semblait ne pas savoir si c'était la chose à faire, mais après avoir pesé le pour et le contre s'approcha encore.

« Je te plais beaucoup ?

- Oui. »

Leurs souffles se mêlaient déjà, et il franchi les derniers millimètres les séparant l'un de l'autre. Il l'embrassa doucement, faisant courir le bout de sa langue le long de ses lèvres. Elle glissa sa main dans ses cheveux, et colla fébrilement son corps à celui du beau brun. Il avait posé sa main sur sa taille, et l'autre se faufilait dangereusement sous son t-shirt. Il ne l'avait jamais embrassé comme ça, avec autant de désir et autant d'amour aussi. Elle le poussa légèrement et il s'écroula l'entraînant dans sa chute, leurs lèvres restant scellés. Elle se retrouva allongée sur lui, une jambe de chaque cotés de son corps. Il caressait sa peau avec une douceur extrême comme si il avait peur de la briser. Les mèches rousses de Ginny voletaient autour de son visage, le frôlant. Ils sentaient leurs souffles s'accéléraient mais ne faisaient rien pour ne calmer.

Tout à coup la porte s'ouvrit et Molly se figea sur le pas de la porte. Ginny se releva brusquement, aussi rouge que ses cheveux alors que Harry lui avait blêmit.

D'un voix sèche, Molly annonça.

« On aurez besoin d'aide pour la tombe, Harry. Ginny, descends toi aussi. »

Ils se relevèrent tout les deux, aussi gênés l'un que l'autre. Molly sortit en claquant la porte, et Harry posa une dernière fois ses lèvres sur celles de Ginny.


	2. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur: Hello! Voilà le chapitre 1! Où vous découvrirez la vie de Harry et celle de Ginny, qui vivent loins l'un de l'autre Je crois que cette fic fera une dizaine de chapitre maximum. 5ou 6minimum. Bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira! Et merci pour vos reviews! en espèrant en avoir d'autres dans les prochains chapitres!**

_**Les Orgueilleux.**_

_Kitty See Malefoy_

**3 ans plus tard.**

« Ginny! Bouges tes fesses de ce terrain! Il pleut! »

Ginny Weasley tenta une nouvelle fois la feinte de Porskoff, avant de remonter en chandelle en voyant qu'elle n'y arriverait pas. La pluie fouettait son visage, la giflant brutalement compte rendu de sa vitesse. Elle redescendit au sol, sous le regard de Gwenog Jones, sa capitaine et meilleure amie. Cette dernière, ses cheveux brun collant à sa peau à cause de la pluie lui lança un regard mauvais.

« Tu veux te tuer ? C'est pas un temps pour jouer! J'aimerai bien éviter de perdre ma meilleure poursuiveur juste parce que celle-ci ne tiens pas à la vie! »

Ginny éclata de rire et prit son balai sur son épaule en s'approchant d'elle.

« Allez, Gwen! Que serait la vie si on ne prenait pas de risque ?

- Plus longue. Répliqua Gwen.

- Ah ah! Très drôle. »

Elles s'avancèrent vers les vestiaires, et se changèrent rapidement pour rejoindre leurs amies au pub du coin.

« Alors, tu crois qu'on peut gagner le match contre la Pologne?

- Elles sont nuls! Sauf l'attrapeuse, mais sinon… ça va. En fait, tu vas au mariage de ton frère ou pas?

- J'en sais encore trop rien… » chuchota la rouquine.

Gwen sortit un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche, et s'en alluma une. Elles avancèrent sous la pluie battante, en papotant.

« Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu veux pas aller les voir ? Je veux dire. Je n'ai qu'une sœur et c'est une vraie garce! Alors bon, je l'ai pas vu depuis mes 17 ans. Mais toi, tu as l'air de bien t'entendre avec eux. »

Ginny haussa distraitement les épaules et prit la cigarette de la main de son amie et fuma une bouffée. Elle souffla la fumée en formant un parfait arc de cercle.

« Je m'entends bien avec eux… Mais ça fait longtemps que je les ai pas vu.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'en sais trop rien. Quand je suis arrivée ici, j'ai changé de vie. Et ça me va. »

Elles entrèrent dans un pub où cinq jeunes femmes leur firent de grands signes. Elles s'installèrent à une table avec elles.

« Alors, Gin', t'as encore tenté de te suicider?

- Très drôle, Pat'! » répliqua Gini une grande fille blonde d'une vingtaine d'années.

Les sept jeunes femmes étaient amies, colocataires et coéquipières. Ginny vivait avec elles depuis plus de deux ans. Deux ans qu'elle n'avait échangé avec sa famille que des courriers polis et des cartes de vœux. La plus petite des jeune femme -l'attrapeuse- se tourna vers Ginny et lui tendit sa bière.

« Alors… Tu vas au mariage alors?

- Pourquoi Est-ce que vous me harcelez avec ça ? S'étonna la rouquine avant de boire la chope à grande gorgées.

- On a toute besoin de vacance! » Couina une grande fille noire rappelant Angelina Johnson.

Ginny prit du temps à comprendre ce que Cassie voulait dire et se retourna vers Marie -l'attrapeuse- pour lui demander

« Attendez, vous voulez venir avec moi ? »

Les six filles hochèrent vigoureusement la tête. Ginny ouvrit la bouche en grand puis éclata de rire.

« Mais pourquoi ?

- T'as une grande famille! Et si on se fit à ton physique, ils doivent être pas mal! Alors, des beaux garçons, de l'alcool, des fleurs, des larmes de joies! Qu'Est-ce que tu veux, nous sommes des filles on adore ça ! »

Ginny les regarda une à une. Gwen, Cassie, Patty, Marie, Louise et Cassandre. Le serveur lui apporta une autre bière en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Un cadeau de la maison. » susurra-t-il d'une voix suave.

Elle lui jaugea du regard et bu la bière d'une traite en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Merci.

- De rien. Votre numéro peut être ?

- Non, je ne crois pas. »

Il rougit un peu de se faire jeter avec si peu de douceur, et se redirigea vers son bar. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, alors que Louise éclatait d'un rire rauque. La batteur avait toujours eut une voix plutôt masculine, et quand elle riait ça se voyait encore plus.

« Comment tu l'as renvoyé!

- Il était laid.

- En même temps, le jour où tu trouveras quelqu'un d'assez bien pour toi… pouffa Cassandra.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Tu sors jamais avec personne. À part quand ils sont beaux comme des dieux. T'en demande un peu trop. »

Ginny haussa les épaules en buvant dans la bière de son amie.

« Je préfère être seule que mal accompagnée. »

Elles restèrent silencieuses pendant quelques minutes, savourant leur alcool et leurs cigarettes bien mérités.

« Tes parents sont comment? Demanda Marie.

- Un peu conservateurs sur les bords. Mais très gentils. Le truc c'est que je suis la petite dernière et la seule fille alors…

- Je suis fille unique! Te plains pas. Gloussa Cassie, beaucoup plus apte à rire à cause de l'alcool. Et tes frères? Tu en as six, c'est ça ?

- Non. Enfin, cinq maintenant. »

Les jeunes femmes échangèrent des regards en coin. Elles avaient toute perdu des personnes plus ou moins proches dans cette guerre.

« Et ils sont comment tes cinq frères ?

- Bill a 30ans, il est marié et a trois enfants. Charlie est un célibataire endurci. Il habite en Roumanie, il élève des dragons.

- Trop cool! S'écria Gwen. J'adore les mec qui font des trucs dangereux! Il sera là au mariage?

- Oui. Après il y Percy. C'est l'intello de la famille. C'est lui qui se mari. Il travaille au ministère. Il a George. C'est son jumeau qui est mort. C'est lui qui dirige le magasin de farces et attrapes. Célibataire. Précisa-t-elle en direction de Cassandre, sachant très bien qu'il lui plairait. Et le dernier: Ron. Il a un an de plus que moi, mais il est prit.

- En fait… il y en a que deux de libres… Zut! » grommela Gwen.

Elles se mirent toute à rire.

« On rentre? Proposa Cassie.

- C'est partie! Chanta Marie.

- T'as pas un peu bu, toi ? Interrogea Gwen.

- Un ptit peu… »

Elles se remirent à rire, et s'élancèrent vers la sortie. De serveur les arrêta.

« Vous n'avez pas payé. » Grogna-t-il.

Ginny s'approcha de lui d'une démarche langoureuse, et posa ses mains sur les épaules du grand jeune homme.

« Et ? »

Il bafouilla quelques mots, elle se détacha de lui le sourire aux lèvres, et s'élança vers la sortie en riant. Il ne les stoppa pas.

« Alors, Gin?

- Quoi ?

- Pour le mariage? »

Ginny réfléchit un instant, puis se disant qu'avec ces amies là elle pouvait tout affronter…

« Okay! »

Des hurlements hystériques lui répondirent.

O0°0O

« Harry! Harry!

- Quoi ? Grogna-t-il la tête sous l'oreiller.

- Il pleure. »

Il respira un grand coup et se leva, titubant un peu, et sortit de sa chambre. Il traversa le couloir et entra dans la petite chambre où Teddy, une masse de cheveux violet sur la tête, pleurait en le regardant d'un air coupable.

« Et bey, bonhomme! » chuchota-t-il la voix rauque.

Il avait la bouche un peu pateuse et prit l'enfant dans ses bras. Il avait trois ans et demi maintenant.

« T'as mouillé tes draps?

- Vi. Désolé, Harry. »

Harry embrassa son front et le posa par terre.

« Va dans la salle de bain, et déshabille toi. Je m'occupe du lit. »

L'enfant fila en tapant des pieds vers la porte de la salle d'eau. Le brun enleva les draps et le rejoignit dans la salle de bain où il mit le tissu au sale. L'enfant était déjà tout nu, et le regardait, l'air mauvais.

« T'as fait des bêtises, toi ? » demanda Harry, soudain inquiet.

Un cris sur aigu répondit à sa question, alors que Teddy se mettait à rire.

« C'est pas vrai… »

Le brun courut jusqu'à sa chambre, l'enfant sur les talons et alluma la lumière. Sur son lit Cho hurlait à plein poumon. Harry remarqua rapidement ce qui avait provoqué son état. Sur la couette, une souris toute blanche courait en couinant. Harry s'approcha et la prit dans sa main.

« Cho, c'est qu'une souris.

- Enlèves moi cette chose de là! Tout de suite! » Cria-t-elle.

Il sortit de la chambre, sur le pas de la porte, Teddy riait toujours. Harry lui donna la souris.

« Va la mettre dans sa cage et retourne à la salle de bain. J'arrive. »

L'enfant prit son animal et retourna dans sa chambre en courant tout nu et en poussant des petit cris d'indien. Harry prit une grande bouffée d'air et se retourna pour faire face à Cho.

« Désolé. Mais c'est un enfant. Il aime faire des farces. S'excusa-t-il.

- Mais il ne t'en fait pas à toi! Répliqua-t-elle en recoiffant sa chevelure noir avec ses mains. Et tu ne le puni pas! Tu ne lui dis même pas que c'est mal. Alors forcément. C'est un futur délinquant, ce gosse! » gronda-t-elle.

Harry replaça ses lunettes sur son nez, légèrement gêné. Il n'arrivait pas à engueuler son filleul. C'était trop dur pour lui. Surtout pour ce genre de blagues innocentes… Ou peut-être pas si innocentes que ça, étant donné qu'il n'aimait pas beaucoup Cho.

« Harry! » appela l'enfant.

Harry s'excusa du regard, embrassa Cho et retourna dans la salle de bain.

« Allez, petit monstre, à la douche! »

Quand il fut sec, et habillé, Harry le raccompagna à son lit. Il mirent de nouveaux draps ensembles.

« Harry?

- Oui, bonhomme.

- Tu l'aimes, Cho?

- Oui.

- Plus que moi ?

- Non! Répondit le brun en souriant.

- Tu vas la marié?

- On dit 'vas-tu te marier avec elle', Ted.

- Alors, tu vas?

- Je ne crois pas. Pas maintenant.

- Alors, tu l'aimes pas. Conclut l'enfant.

- Un mariage, ça ne se fait pas comme ça, Ted. C'est très compliqué.

- Alors, pourquoi les gens se marient?

- Parce qu'ils s'aiment, et qu'ils ont tout organisé pour pouvoir se marier. »

Teddy s'allongea sur son lit, quand Harry mit son oreiller.

« Alors, Percy il a tout organisé sur tout pour demain?

- Oh oui. Enfin, il organise toujours tout. Et Mamie Molly a du beaucoup l'aider. »

L'enfant se mit à rire.

« Si tu veux te marié avec Cho, elle t'aidera pas mamie.

- Et pourquoi?

- Elle aime pas Cho. »

Harry ne trouva rien à répondre, sachant très bien que c'était vrai.

« Allez, au lit. On se lève tôt demain. »

Il remit les couvertures sur le petit corps, veillant à ce qu'il n'ai pas froid, et embrassa son front.

« Bonne nuit, Teddy.

- Bonne nuit, Harry. Je t'aime. »

Harry sourit attendri.

« Moi aussi je t'aime, Teddy. »

O0°0O

« Ginny, arrêtes de tripoter ta robe! » couina Gwen.

Ginny remonta une dernière fois le haut de sa robe bustier verte clair, sous les regards moqueurs de ses amies. Elle voyait déjà approché le terrier, et quelques invités étaient déjà autour d'eux.

« Oh mon Dieu! Ginny Weasley! » hurla une voix.

Ginny se retourna brusquement pour voir approcher une ancienne… amie.

« Lavande. »

L'ancienne griffondor la serra dans ses bras, puis la lâcha pour la regarder.

« Alors, on est revenu sur les bonnes terres familiales. On croyait tous que tu ne reviendrais jamais.

- Oui… Avec le Quidditch… J'avais d'autres priorités. D'ailleurs, je te présente…

- Alors, tu as un copain? La coupa Lavande.

- Non. Je suis célibataire. »

Lavande lui lança un regard désolé.

« Oh, ma pauvre.

- Euh… Ce n'est pas grave. Enfin, c'est pas la fin du monde. »

Elle se tourna vers ses amies qui avaient l'air de trouvé cette Lavande particulièrement désagréable.

« J'y vais, Lavande. Il faut que je retrouve ma famille. »

Lavande lui tourna le dos, rapidement.

« Quelle cruche! L'insulta Gwen.

- Elle est sortie avec mon frère, Ron. Il l'a jeté comme si elle n'était rien. Elle a du mal. »

Elle leur raconta la relation de son frère et de la 'cruche' en se rapprochant de la maison. Dans le jardin, elle aperçut alors un petit garçon de trois ans, avec une touffe de cheveux bleu.

« J'y crois pas! bredouilla-t-elle en s'approchant de l'enfant, suivis par ses amis. Teddy! »

L'enfant se retourna et la regarda, essayant de se rappelé si il la connaissait ou pas. Il ne la reconnut pas, et elle se baissa pour être à sa taille.

« Bonjour, Teddy. Je suis Ginny. La sœur de Ron.

- La sœur de tonton Ron?

- Oui. Je te connaissais quand tu étais tout petit. »

L'enfant lui sourit. _Il est vraiment mignon,_ pensa Ginny. Elle lui tendit la main, et il lui serra.

« Tu connais mon presque papa alors? »

Elle parut étonné, comment pouvait on avoir un presque papa?

« Qui c'est ton presque papa? »

Mais une voix lui répondit avant que l'enfant ai pu le faire.

« Je crois qu'il parle de moi. »

Elle se leva comme un ressort, pour se retrouvé face à

« Harry. »

Il paraissait vraiment sous le choc de la voir.

« Gin'. »

En même temps, ils se demandèrent

« Tu vas bien ?

- Oui. »

Ils rirent, un peu gênés, puis une grande fille mince, des cheveux d'un noir lisse et brillant tombant sur ses épaules débarqua.

« Harry, chéri tu pou… Ginny? »

S'en suivit le plus long silence gêné de l'histoire des Weasley. Interrompu par la rouquine qui détestait ce genre de silence.

« Bonjour, Cho.

- Salut. Qu'Est-ce que tu fais là ? Dit elle d'un ton féroce.

- C'est le mariage de mon frère. Répliqua Ginny sur le même ton. Et toi? »

Elle avait posé la question, tout en connaissant déjà la réponse… Une réponse qui lui donnait envie de se frapper la tête contre le mur le plus proche.

« Harry et moi, on est fiancés. »

Harry eut envie de dire que non, ils n'étaient pas fiancés. Il ne l'avait jamais demandé en mariage, et ne ferait sûrement jamais. Mais ce fut Teddy qui répliqua.

« Vous êtes pas fiancés. Vous êtes juste des amoureux.

- C'est pareil. Répondit Cho, sur un ton sec.

- Non, je crois pas… chuchota Teddy.

- Teddy. Va jouer avec les petits, et laisse les adultes entre eux. »

Teddy fronça les sourcils, et s'éloigna en claquant des talons, projetant de la poussière un peu partout.

« Une adulte qui ment! Tu parles! » grommela-t-il.

Cho se retourna si vite, que sa nuque craqua un peu.

« Teddy! Excuses toi! »

L'enfant se retourna, comme choqué qu'elle ai pu lui demander ça. Il releva la tête, et fier répliqua

« Non. »

Harry étouffa un rire, ainsi que Ginny et ses amies. Cho se retourna vers son petit ami et hurla

« Et tu ne dis rien! Il m'insulte et tu ne l'engueule pas ?

- Il ne t'a pas insulté. Il t'a répondu. »

Cho le fusilla du regard et se tourna vers Teddy.

« Teddy, si tu ne le fais pas, tu vas être puni dans ta chambre ce soir. »

Ginny comprit qu'elle vivait avec eux, et sentit une boule se formé dans sa gorge. Teddy la jaugea un instant puis se tourna vers Harry. Celui-ci ferma les yeux, et serra les dents. Cho se tourna également vers lui.

« Alors ? »

Harry les regarda tout les deux. Puis dans un souffle dit

« Teddy, va jouer avec les autres. (l'enfant partit en courant) Cho, je ne le puni pas pour ce genre de stupidités.

- Non, tu ne punis pas tout court. » hurla-t-elle.

Elle lança un dernier mauvais regard à Ginny, puis s'en alla se perdant dans la foule. Harry se tourna vers Ginny, en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

« Bah… Salut. Désolé, elle est un peu hystérique sur les bords parfois. »

Il se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait dit et jura un peu. Elle sourit et grommela.

« Alors, vous êtes ensembles.

- Ouais. »

Avant qu'elle ai pu se retenir, elle énonça la plus belle remarque de sa vie

« Elle aimes les restes dis donc. »

Il y eut un blanc, interrompu par les rires de ses amies.

« Désolé, je voulais pas dire ça.

- Alors, pourquoi l'as-tu dis ? Demanda-t-il, un sourire sarcastique sur les lèvres.

- C'est juste qu'elle est sorti avec Dean après la bataille. Et je suis aussi sortit avec lui. Et maintenant toi. »

Il éclata de rire, à sa plus grande surprise.

« Donc, je suis tes restes?

- Oui. Enfin non! Non! Bien sur que non!

- Pas grave, Gin. J'ai compris. »

Il lui souriait toujours, de son magnifique sourire faisant brillé ses yeux émeraude. Elle devait se contrôler pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Elle rougit légèrement quand il fit glissé son regard le long de son corps. Il grommela quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas, puis la regarda à nouveaux dans les yeux.

« Je ferai mieux d'y allé. Je dois aider Percy. George essai de le rendre fou et il risque bien d'y arrivé. «

Il posa rapidement un baiser sur sa joue, et commença à partir, avant de la regarder une dernière fois.

« Je suis content que tu sois là. »

**Note de l'auteur: J'espère que ça vous aura plu ce chapitre!! Voilà, alors simplement: REVIEWs!!**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Note de l'auteur: Bijour!! je sais j'ai mis du temps xD mais je voulais avoir un chapitre d'avance alors bon Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! Vous y retrouverez toute la famille Weasley avec leurs défauts (qu'on adore xD)... Un petit Teddy encore plus mignon, Un Harry toujours aussi sexy, une Ginny très appétissante (selon Harry, pas selon moi xD)... Bref... J'espère que vous aimerez! Et merci pour vos reviews! bizoux**_

_**Les Orgueilleux.**_

_Kitty See Malefoy_

Les amies de la rouquine la regardaient, mi moqueuses, mi vexées. Puis Gwen se détacha du groupe, avança vers elle, et s'écria

« Tu es sorti avec Harry Potter ? »

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel.

« Oui. »

Marie allait lui dire quelque chose quand Ginny entendit un cris. Enfin son prénom dit en criant. Elle se retourna pour faire face à Hermione Granger. Son ancienne meilleure amie. Son amie. Sa presque sœur.

« Hermione! »

Une masse de cheveux bruns lui apparut devant les yeux, alors qu'Hermione la serrait à l'en étouffer. Quand elle la lâcha, Ginny remarqua que la lionne arborait un ventre rond proéminent.

« Tu es …

- Cinq mois. Des jumeaux. Deux garçons. Précisa-t-elle.

- Ouah! Il y va mon frère! Gloussa la rouquine.

- Ginerva Weasley! Tu n'as pas honte ?

- C'était qu'une remarque. En tout cas tu es resplendissante.

- Comme une baleine.

- Tel que je connais Ron, ça doit pas le déranger. »

Hermione rougit et bredouilla quelques mots avant de trouver une échappatoire.

« Ce sont tes amies? »

Les jeunes femmes la regardèrent, stupéfiées. En général, tout le monde les reconnaissaient. Elles étaient plutôt connues. Ginny éclata de rire.

« C'est mon équipe, Mione. »

La brune rougit.

« Désolée, je m'y connais pas beaucoup en Quidditch.

- Hermione! Ne dis pas ça! Tu ne t'y connais pas du tout! Renchérit elle.

- Très drôle. »

Ginny fit rapidement les représentations puis Hermione lui demanda:

« Alors tu as vu qui ?

- Lavande. Toujours aussi débile. Et … Harry. Avec Teddy. Et Cho. »

Hermione prit une profonde inspiration.

« Dans le genre cruche, elle! Je ne comprend ce que Harry fait avec elle. En plus, elle n'aime même pas Teddy. Et Teddy est adorable! Et Harry … Bref.

- Tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup à ce que je vois! Plaisanta Cassie.

- Non, pas vraiment. Quand elle a commencé à sortir avec Harry, elle demandait toujours à être seule avec lui, et nous envoyait Teddy. Elle a pas bien comprit que désormais si elle veut Harry, elle prend le lot! »

Elle allait continué quand Teddy arriva, avec une feuille, qu'il tendit impatiemment à Ginny.

« C'est pour toi! »

Ginny se baissa et prit le dessin. Il représentait, ou en tout cas semblait représenté, une fille sur un balai.

« Papa, il a dit que t'étais une grande joueuse de Quidditch.

- Merci, Teddy. C'est très joli. »

L'enfant se balançait sur ses pieds, comme si il était gêné. Elle embrassa son front, et il rougit. Quand elle se releva, il la regardait attentivement. Hermione dit doucement

« Ted, je t'ai déjà dit qu'on ne dévisage pas les gens comme ça!

- Tonton Ron, il a dit que t'étais l'amoureuse à Harry avant. »

Ginny fit une drôle de grimace.

« Oui, c'est vrai. Il y a longtemps.

- Pourquoi vous n'êtes plus des amoureux? »

Ginny haussa les épaules, et l'enfant se tourna vers sa 'tata'.

« J'ai trouvé encore des prénoms pour les bébés!

- C'est vrai ? » chuchota Hermione en se penchant vers lui.

L'enfant hocha vigoureusement la tête puis en énumérant les prénoms, compta surses petits doigts potelés tout ce qu'il disait.

« Sarah, Kovu, Kiara, Pattie, Joe, Bella, Suzanne, Louise, Meredith, Isabelle, Lucas, Lillian… euh…

- Je crois que ça va allé mon chou. Je ne vais pas former une colonie de vacance! Je ne vais avoir que deux enfants, tu sais. Pas vingt.

- C'est pour ceux d'après! Expliqua le bambin, en se tournant à nouveau vers Ginny. Et toi, t'as des enfants?

- Non.

- Pourquoi t'en as pas eu avec papa Harry? »

L'enfant ne semblait pas avoir trouvé le bon nom pour Harry: papa Harry, papa…Ginny rougit un peu.

« Parce que on était très jeunes. »

Harry débarqua, deux bouteilles de jus de fruit en main.

« Tenez. Pour la future maman! (il tendit la bouteille à Hermione, qui lui lança un regard noir) Et ne regardes pas comme ça, je vais pas te donner d'alcool ou Ron va me tuer. Et j'aimerai bien pouvoir mourir plus vieux que ça.Et Teddy.(il tendit la bouteille à son filleul). Vous voulez quelque chose ?

- Non, merci. »

Harry les regarda tour à tour, reconnaissant les membres de l'équipe, dont les plus vieilles ornaient les murs de la chambre de la rouquine trois ans plus tôt.

« Et dire que tu avait des posters d'elles avant! Et maintenant! »

Il la regarda, et elle leva les yeux au ciel alors que ses amies s'étaient mises à rire.

« Merci, vraiment! Elles vont se moquer jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive.

- Désolé. Pouffa-t-il.

- T'avais vraiment des posters de nous dans ta chambre? Riait Gwen.

- Oh, ça va! »

Elle fusilla Harry du regard quand il se mit à rire. Elle tendit la main, et frappa gentiment le haut de sa tête. Il riait de plus en plus. Le rire d'Harry avait toujours été du genre communicatif et très contagieux, si bien qu'ils se mirent tous à rire. Elle était heureuse de remarquer que certaines choses n'avaient pas changé.

Harry était toujours Harry. Avec son rire , sa cicatrice qu'il touchait toutes les cinq minutes comme pour vérifié si elle était toujours là, cette manie de glissé sa main dans ses cheveux et de les ébouriffer. Il était toujours aussi beau, et elle s'en voulu de penser à ça.

Pourtant, lui aussi la regardait, avec son habitude à remettre ses cheveux roux derrière ses oreilles, de rougir un peu facilement, de glissé sa langue entre ses dents quand elle souriait.

Il sentait son corps se réchauffé à chacun de ses petites gestes quotidien. Il la connaissait par cœur, et ça lui fit du mal de penser à ça. Il la connaissait autant que Ron, et peut-être plus qu'Hermione. Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux, ce qui n'échappa à personne, jusqu'à ce que Ginny soit étouffé par une masse rousse.

« Ginny! Hurlait Molly Weasley en la serrant contre elle.

- Maman! »

Molly pleurait un peu, et lâcha sa fille pour se séché les yeux.

« Tu n'as pas honte! Faire pleurer ta mère le jour du mariage de ton frère. Et puis, vraiment, tu… tu… »

Ginny baissa la tête.

« Désolée de pas être revenu avant. »

Molly la regarda d'un air sévère pendant un millième de seconde, puis sembla ne pas en être capable. Elle la serra à nouveau contre elle.

« On espérait que tu viennes. Tu veux bien être une des demoiselles d'honneur.On t'avait gardé une place au cas où.

- D'accord. » S'écria Ginny, ravie.

Une bande d'hommes roux apparurent brusquement, et la serrèrent dans leurs bras, dans un câlin collectif sous ses rires.

Les cicatrices de Bill s'étaient un peu estompé avec le temps, et il avait gardé le même sourire que le jour de son mariage.

Charly, les cheveux toujours long-arborait une mine resplendissante.

Percy avait l'air toujours aussi sérieux, et légèrement stressé sûrement à cause de son mariage.

George avait encore grandi,et avait le même visage que quand il s'apprêtait à faire une bêtise.

Ron, lui avait l'air radieux, comme Hermione, et avait l'air vraiment heureux de la voir.

Bill ébouriffa gentiment ses cheveux. Malgré les années, il était toujours plus grand qu'elle, et semblait déterminé à le lui faire comprendre.

« Alors, petit sœur, j'ai cru que tu nous avait renié depuis le temps. Tu ne connais même pas tes neveux.

- Désolée. »

Harry grogna un peu, et Ron éclata de rire. Harry dit doucement.

« Si vous continuez à lui rabattre tout ce qu'elle a manqué, on va y passé la journée, et elle va s'excuser quinze milles fois. »

Charlie approuva, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Je confirme. »

George plaisanta un peu, comme toujours il savait détendre l'atmosphère.

« Et puis sérieusement, ne pas connaître ces trois monstres, c'est pas une grande perte.

- La ferme, George! Gronda Bill. Non, vraiment, je vais te les présenter. »

Il y eut un silence, puis Percy annonça sérieusement

« Ginny, il y a une robe en plus pour toi. Euh… Harry, emmènes la. Et (il sortit un bout de papier de la poche de sa veste) prend moi tout ce qu'il y a là-dessus. C'est dans la maison. »

Il fourra le papier dans la main d'Harry, et le poussa avec Ginny vers la maison. Sans s'en rendre compte, Harry saisit sa main dans la sienne et l'attira vers la maison. Percy souffla fièrement. Hermione se tourna vers lui.

« Pourquoi c'est lui qui l'accompagne? J'aurai pu le faire, et ces robes sont super dures à mettre. On a du s'y mettre à deux pour que Fleur rentre dedans. »

Percy sourit.

« Bah, justement. »

George éclata de rire, et tapa dans le dos de son frère.

« Bien joué, Perce! »

Molly les regarda tour à tour, et sembla se mettre un peu en colère, alors que les autres jeunes filles s'étaient mise à rire.

« Tu n'as pas honte! Tu as cas les enfermer dans une pièce tout les deux pendant que tu y est!

- Maman, commença Percy, Harry fait partie de la famille je te rappelle, et Cho… Bah on ne l'aime pas beaucoup.

- Ce n'est pas vrai. C'est une très gentille jeune femme.

- C'est pour ça que tu ne l'a pas invité à Noël ? Persifla le rouquin.

- Bon, d'accord. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour le pousser dans les bras de ta petite sœur qui vient juste de rentrer. »

Hermione intervint avant que Molly ai eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

« Vous savez, Molly… Je ne crois pas qu'il faille beaucoup les poussé. »

Harry la conduit dans une chambre, son ancienne chambre. Presque rien n'avait bougé. Les posters avaient été décrochés, et c'était un peu mieux rangé. Une robe était posé sur le lit, et sur la chaise de bureau était empilé des vêtements.

« Les vêtements des filles. La robe. Je vais cherché ce qu'il veut. »

Il avait l'air un peu gêné aussi. Elle lui sourit, timidement.

« Ok. À tout de suite. »

Il sortit lentement et ferma la porte. Il resta figé devant l'entré, le souffle court. Elle était de l'autre coté de cette maudite porte et se déshabillait. Ginny enleva rapidement sa jupe et son gilet, pour regarder la robe. Elle n'avait ni fermeture éclair ni bouton.

« C'est censé se mettre comment ce truc? »

Elle comprit qu'elle était censé l'enfiler comme ça. Elle enleva les bretelles de son soutien gorge et essaya de mettre le tissu. Au bout de quelques minutes,elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'y arriverait jamais. Quand elle tenta d'enlevé le peu qu'elle avait mit, elle ne put pas. Coincée. Elle sautilla sur place en tirant dessus, et se cogna sur son lit.

« Aie. »

Devant la porte, Harry entendait des bruits bizarres.

« Gin, ça va ? »

Elle ne répondit pas ce qui l'inquiéta un peu. Il entrebâilla la porte, et la vue sauté le haut du corps emmailloté dans le tissus rose pale, le reste du corps nu. Il rougit.

« Besoin d'aide?

- Suis coincée… » grogna-t-elle.

Il entra et referma la porte, son regard irrévocablement attiré vers ses jambes nues, ses fesses et le bas de son dos où il remarqua un tatouage. Il se maudit intérieurement et se rapprocha d'elle.

« Ne bouges pas. »

Il tira un peu sur le haut de la robe et la retira d'un coup sec. Elle était toute rouge.

« Merci. J'ai cru que j'allai mourir étouffé. »

Il ne répondit pas, absorbé par la contemplation de Ginny. Elle avait un corps absolument parfait, mince mais pas trop avec des rondeurs là où il fallait. Elle était somptueuse. Cho aussi était belle, mais dans le genre trop mince. Elle sentit son corps se réchauffé sous son regard.

« Harry ? »

Il releva les yeux.

« Désolé. Tu es magnifique. »

Elle rougit, touchée par ce compliment. Elle entendait souvent ce genre de choses de la part des hommes mais venant de Harry s'était différent. Elle retint un rire quand elle se souvint d'une fois où trois ans plus tôt, ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls tout les deux.

« Tu te contrôles mieux je vois. » Pouffa-t-elle.

Il comprit rapidement de quoi elle parlait et éclata de rire.

« En effet. Je me suis amélioré depuis. »

Elle sentait son souffle devenir court. Ils étaient un peu trop près l'un de l'autre pour se sentir à l'aise.

« Harry…

- Mmh.

- Faut que je mette la robe. »

Il sourit, puis se rendit compte qu'il la dévorait littéralement des yeux et qu'il résistait à grand peine à l'envie de lui sauter dessus. Il essaya de détendre l'atmosphère devenu un peu trop chaude pour lui.

« Pas la peine. T'es mieux comme ça.

- Harry James Potter! Hurla Ginny, mi énervée, mi amusée.

- Je blaguai, Gin. » chuchota-t-il.

Il remit la robe à l'endroit sans la quitté des yeux et lui demanda de lever les bras. Il fit passé le bustier par-dessus sa tête. Il essayait de ne pas trop touché sa peau, mais la frôlait parfois, sentant le corps de la jeune fille se tendre. Il passa sa poitrine, l'effleurant au passage. Elle rentra le ventre.

« C'est petit!

- C'est Fleur je crois qui a été le modèle.

- Je comprend mieux. C'est serré à la poitrine.

- Moi, je trouve ça très joli. »

Il fit glissé le tissus sur ses hanches, et le reste de la robe passa tout seul.

« Magnifique. » chuchota Harry.

Elle le remercia, et lissa le tissu de la robe avec ses mains. Elle s'avança vers lui, et dans un mouvement posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, doucement, pendant un millième de secondes, puis sortit. Il resta là sans bouger pendant plusieurs minutes, avant de se décidé à sortir de la chambre.

Le mariage se passa normalement, contrairement à ce qu'aurait pensé Ginny. Avec la présence de George, elle aurait imaginé que quelque chose exploserait ou un autre truc du genre. Ses amies ne cessaient pas de sourire. Et Gwen posait sa main sur la sienne en complimentant tout ce qui se passait:

« C'est le plus beau mariage que j'ai vu! », « ta famille est trop géniale! », et autres.

Quand le prêtre demanda au couple de s'embrasser, elle entendit Molly sanglotait, et ne pu retenir un rire. Sa mère avait toujours été trop émotive quand ça concernait ses enfants. Pénélope Deauclaire embrassa langoureusement Percy, qui fut surpris de la vivacité de sa petite amie. Puis tout le monde se retrouva dans un petit coin aménagé par Molly et la mère de Penny pour que les invités puissent manger. Penny s'approcha rapidement de Ginny, et l'enlaça.

« C'est triste que nous ne nous soyons pas connu avant. Enfin, si peu. »

Elle était plutôt jolie, avec sa masse de cheveux bouclés et noires et ses yeux bleu turquoises. Ginny se demanda comment son frère, si banal, avait pu la conquérir. Sûrement avec son intelligence… Ou alors Penny était aveugle.

« Tu va rester un peu, maintenant ? »

Ginny haussa les épaules.

« J'en sais trop rien. Peut être un ou deux jours. »

Percy arriva et embrassa Penny, avant de se retourner vers Ginny.

« Tu as intérêt à rester le plus longtemps possible… Tu es partie deux ans, tu peux quand même faire une petite pause question Quidditch, et vie sans famille.»

Ginny sourit, timidement, et acquiesça.

« D'accord. »

Elle vu Bill arrivait vers elle avec trois petits garçons, deux roux et un blond. Le plus grand marchait en s'accrochant aux jambes de son père, alors que les deux autres étaient porté par l'homme. Ginny s'approcha d'eux. Bill présenta rapidement.

« Alors, Ginny voici Louis (il montra le plus vieux, âgé de trois ans, des cheveux d'un blond doré et de grand yeux marrons vert), Arthur et Antoine (des jumeaux d'un ans environ, des cheveux d'un roux caractéristique des Weasley, etdes yeux bleu comme leur mère). Les garçons, c'est votre tante Ginny. »

Le plus grand hurla un grand bonjour, et Ginny lui sourit en se baissant vers lui. Définitivement, elle adorait les enfants. Fleur s'approcha en courant.

« Salut, Ginny. Bill tu veux danser ? »

Bill montra les enfants.

« C'est bon je m'en occupe! » intervint Ginny en prenant les deux petits garçons dans les bras.

Bill la remercia rapidement, et fut entraîné par Fleur au milieu de la piste de danse. Ginny s'excusa auprès de son autre frère et de sa toute nouvelle belle sœur et se dirigea vers la véranda où sa mère avait posé pleins de jeux pour que les enfants puissent jouer.

Teddy était déjà installé avec Harry, et elle failli tourner les talons. Hélas, Louis ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille et se rua sur Teddy en l'appelant. Il embrassa rapidement Harry qui se retourna vers Ginny pour lui faire signe. Elle approcha et posa les deux bambins par terre, où Harry était assis, avec Teddy sur les genoux et faisait volé un minibalai volant où une petite figurine chantait l'hymne de l'équipe de Quidditch. Elle s'assit avec lui. Il la regarda faire en souriant.

« Beau mariage! Tu fais du baby-sitting?

- Oui. Bill et Fleur voulaient danser. »

Elle n'osait pas le regarder dans le yeux, et gardait donc le regard fixé sur les enfants. Antoine et Arthur se chamaillaient pour une peluche, alors que Teddy et Louis semblaient absorbés dans la contemplation du balai. Harry balaya le visage de Ginny d'une mèche folle.

« Ginny? »

Elle frémit quand sa main frôla sa peau.

«Oui?

- Tu sais, tout à l'heure…

- Je suis désolée. C'est venu tout seul. Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise. »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Ça ne pas dérangé du tout. »

Il eut une soudaine envie de se frapper. Pourquoi il avait dit ça ? C'était presque comme une invitation à recommencer! D'ailleurs, si il s'écoutait il l'aurait attiré dans une chambre vide pour lui faire l'amour… Son esprit vagabondait quand elle l'interrompit dans le fil de ses pensées.

« Tu es sur? Je veux dire, je vais peut-être rester un petit moment. Enfin,quelques jours, alors je voudrai pas que ça pose problème. »

Il la dévisageait. Elle était toujours aussi belle, avec ses magnifiques yeux chocolat, ses lèvres pulpeuses, son petit nez constellé de taches de rousseur, et ses cheveux roux et lisses qui voletaient, légers comme des plumes, autour de son visage angélique.

« Alors… tu t'entends bien avec Teddy je vois.

- Oui. »

Son visage s'attendrit ostensiblement en attendant parlé de son filleul.

« C'est un vrai petit monstre quand il veut mais il est génial.

- Cho n'a pas l'air de cet avis. Ne put elle s'empêcher de faire remarquer.

- Non. Elle n'aime pas beaucoup les enfants, contrairement à moi. Et puis, il faut avouer que Teddy ne fait rien pour arranger la situation.

- Comment ça ?

- Il passe son temps à le faire des farces… et elle n'apprécie pas beaucoup. Et je suis pas du genre à crier, ou punir, alors ça l'énerve. »

Elle regarda Teddy qui s'était levé et courait vers le balai en riant avec Louissur les talons.

« Tu ne peux pas punir juste parce qu'elle n'a pas le sens de l'humour. Quel genre de blagues fait il? »

Il raconta quelques anecdotes, qui leur arrachèrent à tout les deux quelques fourire. De loin, Hermione et Molly les regardaient quand tout les fils Weasley et Arthur débarquèrent, en riant.

« Qu'Est-ce que vous regardez? »

Molly montra du doigt la véranda où Harry et Ginny riaient toujours. Ron étouffa un rire.

« Je préfère ça. Encore un repas avec Cho, sois disant entre amis, et je tentais de me pendre.

- Ron, n'exagère pas. Gronda Hermione.

- Le truc Hermione, c'est que je n'exagère pas justement. »

Percy acquiesça alors que Penny et Fleur les rejoignaient.

« Vous n'avez pas honte d'espionner votre petite sœur? Ne vous étonner pas qu'elle soit partie si vous passez votre temps à surveillé ses moindres faits et gestes.

- C'est Harry qu'on surveille, Fleur. Répliqua Bill. Ça serait tout de même sympa qu'ils surveillent un peu plus les enfants. Antoine est beaucoup trop près de l'escalier. »

Heureusement, Harry le remarqua, et s'empara rapidement du bambin, en riant toujours. Penny montra soudain du doigt une Cho en furie qui s'approchait du couple et des quatre enfants. Ron grogna.

« On y va ? »

Mais à peine avait il eu le temps de finir sa phrase que Molly avançait d'un pas pressant vers la véranda. Tout le monde la suivit sans plus attendre. Ginny releva la tête pour voir le regard assassin de Cho. Harry poussa un soupir mécontent.

« On peut rentrer? Demanda l'asiatique à Harry.

- La fête n'est pas fini. Répliqua le brun.

- Si. Pour moi elle l'est, alors on pourrait rentrer maintenant. »

Ginny baissa les yeux, gênée, et vu sa famille arrivait vers eux. Elle retenu un grognement. Ses amies aussi s'étaient rapprochés, prêtes à la défendre en cas debesoin. Harry s'était relevé et appela Teddy qui s'approcha en ronchonnant un peu d'avoir été interrompu dans son jeu.

« Viens, Teddy, on rentre. »

Percy s'approcha de Harry.

« La fête n'est pas fini! Cho peut rentrer toute seule. »

Harry prit Teddy dans ses bras, adressa un coup d'œil désolé à Ginny, puis se faufila parmi les Weasley.

« Je reviendrai ce soir avec Teddy. N'ouvrez pas les cadeaux sans moi. »

Percy acquiesça, soulagé d'apprendre que le brun reviendrait. Mais Hermione proposa, sachant très bien que son ami partait pour avoir une discussion avec Cho.

« On peut garder Teddy pour la fin d'après midi si tu veux. »

Harry releva un peu son filleul dans ses bras pour voir son visage, et l'enfantlui sourit.

« Veux rester! » Harry approuva rapidement et tendit Teddy à Hermione.

L'enfant, ne l'entendant pas de cet oreille fila vers Ginny, qui était toujours assise par terre, et lui sauta dessus. La rouquine ne rattrapa au vol et le serra contre elle. Harry haussa les sourcils surpris, alors que Cho respirait de plus en plus bruyamment,énervée. Le couple sortit lentement de la propriété des Weasley et transplana.

Hermione se tourna vers Ginny en souriant.

« Et bien, on dirait que contrairement à son papa, il a déjà choisit lui! »chuchota-t-elle à Ron.

O0°0O

Harry se servit rapidement une bière au beurre.

« Je peux savoir c'est quoi ton problème ? Parce que là je ne te suis pas! »Dit il à Cho, qui s'était assise à la table de la cuisine.

« Ginny Weasley! Tu la déshabillé du regard! L'accusa-t-elle.

- Et ? Est-ce que j'ai déjà été infidèle? Non! Est-ce que j'ai déjà pu te donner l'impression que je pourrai l'être? Non! Je peux trouver une femme belle,sans pour autant lui sauter dessus! Non parce que dans ce cas là, il faut que je te prévienne que je trouve Hermione de plus en plus belle! Fleur est magnifique! Et Penny a un charme fou! Tant qu'aux copines de Ginny, y en a des plutôt pas mal! J'ai beaucoup de défauts, Cho, mais l'infidélité n'en fait pas partie! Et si un jour il me vient l'idée d'allé voir ailleurs parce que je suis amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre, tu seras la première au courant, parce que je romprai. » hurla-t-il.

Il était très rarement en colère, et là il était dans une rage noire. Elle se releva brusquement.

« Et Ginny, elle te plait beaucoup non ? Et elle plait à Teddy! Alors…

- Alors quoi ? Qu'importe ce qui se passe, tu n'as pas le droit de m'humilier devant mes amis! Ces gens c'est ma famille, Cho! Tu ne peux pas te comporter comme une gamine devant eux! Ginny… c'est… Ginny! Mon premier vrai amour! Alors je ne vais pas l'éviter pendant les quelques jours où je pourrai la voir! Je lui parlerai, comme à une amie. Parce qu'elle était une amie. Et elle est belle. Je ne peux pas le nier. Ce qui ne veut pas pour autant dire que je vais coucher avec elle ou un truc du genre. »

Cho le fusilla du regard.

« Et Teddy ?

- Teddy est mon filleul. Mon fils de cœur. Je l'aime comme mon propre enfant. Et si je dois choisir entre lui et toi, ce sera lui sans hésiter. » finit il calmement.

Elle avait blêmit, d'un seul coup. Il bu son verre d'une traite.

« Je vais y retourner maintenant, et je te demanderai de ne pas de venir avec moi. J'ai envie de passer une soirée tranquille avec des gens que j'aime… »

Il sut tout de suite que c'était le mot trop, car elle lui lança le regard le plus haineux qu'il n'ai jamais reçu.

« Et je ne fais pas partie des gens que tu aimes ?

- Pour l'instant, je ne sais plus. »

Il sortit et transplana sans un regard de plus pour elle.

Dans le jardin, Molly disait au revoir à toutes les personnes qui n'étaient pas assez proches de la famille. Finalement, seuls les Weasley, Hermione, quelques membres de l'ordre comme Hagrid ou Kingsey et les amies de Ginny restèrent. Ils s'installèrent dans le salon pour ouvrir la foule de cadeaux que le couple avait reçu.

« On attend Harry. » Précisa Percy quand Molly commença à ouvrir des cadeaux.

Le claquement de la porte d'entrée leur fit comprendre que le jeune homme était revenu et qu'il était légèrement en colère. En fait, c'est un Harry un peu trop guilleret qui entra en souriant. Molly, un regard sévère se posant sur son visage demanda:

« Tu as bu ?

- Ptit peu… » rit Harry.

Ginny pouffa un peu.

« Et bien, dit donc! Ça te va pas bien de boire, toi!

- Venant de toi, c'est l'hôpital qui se fou de la charité! Se moqua Marie.

- Qu'Est-ce qu'elle veut dire par là ? » Demanda Arthur (père) à sa fille qui avait un peu rougit.

Harry s'avachit sur la canapé à coté de Ginny et posa ses pieds sur la tablebasse. Molly parut choquée, et Ginny d'un geste brusque enleva les pieds du garçon de la table basse.

« Qu'Est-ce qui te prend? Demanda Harry en riant.

- Alcolhorsang! » prononça Ginny la baguette pointée sur le torse du brun.

Harry parut soudain plus réveillé et la regarda.

« Comment tu connais ce sort ?

- L'habitude. Dit elle simplement, regrettant rapidement ses mots en voyant le regard de sa famille. Enfin, sur les autres, hein. Pas sur moi. » mentit elle.

Harry retint un rire.

« Quoi ? Rugit Ginny.

- Je pari que vos soirées d'après match doivent être du genre très alcoolisés!

- Pas du tout! »

Gwen éclata de rire.

« Bien sur que si! »

Molly se retourna vers sa fille.

« Et tu bois, toi ? »

Ginny ne répondit pas, hésitant à mentir à sa mère.

« Un peu… chuchota-t-elle finalement.

- Beaucoup… » ajouta Harry.

Elle le fusilla du regard et tout le monde éclata de rire.

Ils se mirent à ouvrir les cadeaux: des bibelots, des livres, quelques affaires de bébés alors qu'ils n'en avaient pas encore, et pleins d'autres petites choses. Le dernier cadeau était un tout petit paquet.

« C'est le mien! Précisa Harry.

- T'as joué les radins, mon vieux! » rigola Ron en voyant la taille du paquet.

Percy l'ouvrit en riant et en sortit… une clé. Un silence s'imposa, interrompu par Harry.

« C'est la clé du 12 Square Grimmaurd. J'ai passé les derniers mois à le rénover. Et votre appartement risque d'être un peu petit si vous voulez avoir des enfants alors… J'ai enlevé tout les sorts de protections qu'il y avait dessus, donc maintenant tout le monde la voit. J'ai lancé des sorts à tout les voisins pour qu'ils pensent qu'elle a toujours été là. Je crois que je me suis occupé de tout. Mais si il manque un truc, si vous avez un problème, je m'en occuperai. »

Penny se leva et l'enlaça brusquement, les larmes aux yeux.

« Merci, Harry! Merci!

- C'est rien, Penny.

- C'est une maison, Harry! » s'écria Percy.

Harry toujours aussi modeste, haussa les épaules, un peu gêné.

« J'ai décoré plutôt simplement, mais si des trucs vous plaisent pas, je change!

- Harry, tu nous offre une maison. Je crois qu'on pourra s'arranger pour payer les travaux si il y en a! »

Harry sourit un peu. La soirée se termina dans une ambiance légère, puis Molly et Arthur allèrent se coucher, les invités s'en allèrent. Les jeunes adultes restèrent dans le salon à boire de la bière au beurre et du Whiskies Pur Feu. Ils avaient mis les enfants dans une chambre vide pour qu'ils dorment. Ils étaient un peu éméchés, si bien qu'ils se mirent à jouer à action ou vérité, malgré l'idée d'Hermione (la seule qui n'avait pas bu) de jouer au jeu de la bouteille.

Harry avait trouvé l'idée dégoûtante étant donné qu'ils appartenaient presque tous à la même famille. George et Cassandre, comme l'avait prévu Ginny, s'étaient rapprochés. Et Gwen ne quittait pas Charlie des yeux. Le rouquin faisait pareil de son coté. Mais les regards les plus étonnant étaient ceux qu'échangeait Harry et Ginny.

« Alors, Gin', action ou vérité ? Demanda Ron.

- On a plus six ans on pourrait pas jouer à autre chose ?

- Ginny! Hurla Gwen. T'es une trouillarde!

- Ok. Vérité.

- La chose la plus folle que t'ai jamais fait en étant saoule ? »

Ginny mordit sa lèvre inférieure, honteuse.

« Ok… Vous hurlez pas, hein ? (ils acquiescèrent.) Bon, j'ai couché avec quelqu'un. Je tiens à vous précisez que je me rappelle presque de rien, tellement j'étais dans un état lamentable.

- Qui ? Gloussa Fleur, étonnée de savoir que sa belle sœur faisait ce genre de chose.

- Drago Malefoy. »

Harry renversa la moitié de sa bière au beurre sur sa chemise.

« QUOI? »

Tout le monde avait éclaté de rire, sauf Harry et les amies de Ginny qui ne savait pas quel était le problème avec ce Drago Malefoy.

« Alors, les rumeurs sur lui sont fondés? Demanda Hermione.

- Quels rumeurs ? S'étonna Ron.

- Il parait qu'il est devenu très … appétissant depuis sa sortie de Poudlard.

- En effet. Confirma Ginny. Mais je ne me souviens pas du tout de ses autres qualités si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. En fait je me suis juste réveillé à coté de lui. J'ai cru que j'allai hurler. Lui aussi d'ailleurs. Il arrêtait pas de brailler 'J'ai couché avec la fille Weasley! J'ai couché avec la fille Weasley!' et je répondais 'J'ai un prénom crétin!'. C'était plutôt drôle enfait. »

Tout le monde riait, sauf Harry. Il venait de réaliser que si lui avait vécu sa vie, avec Teddy, puis depuis quelques mois avec Cho, Ginny aussi avait vécu savie… couchant avec des mecs à droite à gauche apparemment. Il avait une envie sans limite de lui faire l'amour lui aussi. Ils n'avaient jamais couché ensemble, alors qu'il voulait être son premier, et qu'elle soit sa première aussi. Il avait cru quoi ? Que si il lui ne l'attendait pas, elle le ferait?

« Harry, action ou vérité ? Demanda Bill.

- Action. » Répondit Harry.

Bill et Fleur se regardèrent en souriant, puis Bill, un air sadique sur le visage demanda.

« Embrasse la personne qui te plait le plus dans cette pièce. »

Harry ferma les yeux et grogna un peu, avant de décider de s'amuser avec son farceur. Il se leva et s'approcha de Fleur, alors que Bill avait blêmit, se demandant si il oserait. Il s'était fait attrapé tout seul, et sa femme semblait figée. Ginny était devenu aussi rouge que ses cheveux, car elle était à coté de Fleur et n'avait aucune envie de voir ça. Harry se pencha vers Fleur et approcha son visage du sien, avant que Bill hurle 'Non!'.

Harry se retourna vers lui, et explosa de rire.

« Je voulais savoir si tu me laisserais faire!

- Tu l'aurais pas embrasser? Soupira Bill.

- Non! »

Il se rapprocha alors de Ginny, le sourire aux lèvres et se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser doucement. Elle ferma les yeux, mécaniquement. Il aurait pu juste lui donné un rapide baiser, mais laissa ses lèvres sur les siennes un peu plus longtemps que prévu, allant même glissé sa langue entre ses lèvres. Tout le monde s'était tu, trop conscient de ce qui se passait. Harry avait appuyé ses mains sur les bras du fauteuil, alors que Ginny avait glissé les siennes dans le cou de Harry pour que le baiser ne cesse que quand elle le désirerait. Au bout d'une longue minute, elle se rendit compte qu'elle embrassait un homme qui avait déjà une petite amie, et le relâcha. Il fit de même et ils se regardèrent tout les deux pendant un millième de seconde avant de dire en chœur:

« Désolé. »

Harry retourna s'asseoir, sous la moue moqueuse de Ron. Ginny jeta un coup d'œil à ses amies qui semblaient être à la limite du fou rire.

Après cet incident, Bill et Fleur, Percy et Penny, Hermione et Ron allèrent se coucher dans des chambres vides -leurs anciennes chambres. Charly proposa gentiment à Gwen de lui faire 'visiter sa chambre', et George fit de même avec Cassandra. Les autres filles allèrent se couché dans une chambre vide.

Harry et Ginny restèrent un peu en bas, à boire en se regardant. Le baiser qu'ils s'étaient donné avait accentué leur désir de coucher ensemble.

« Je vais monter me coucher… chuchota Ginny.

- Je vais rentrer chez moi. » dit il sur le même ton.

Il l'accompagna tout de même jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle embrassa rapidement ses deux joues, et rentra dans sa chambre. Il resta devant la porte, hésitant un instant à la suivre. Il en avait envie, aucun doute la dessus. Il approcha sa main de la poignet quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

Il sentit une main se poser sur son avant bras, et l'attiré à l'intérieur, et des lèvres se posé avidement sur les siennes. Ginny l'embrassait brutalement, et d'un coup de pied il ferma la porte derrière eux.

**Note de l'auteur: Sadique? Moi ? NON!! lol enfin si! Mais c'est pour ça que vous m'aimez n'est ce pas ? En tout cas, une scène interdite au moins de 18ans dans le prochain chapitre (oui oui je sais je n'ai pas 18ans non plus xD mais bon... on va faire comme si vous voyez rien/), et un petit Teddy que j'aimerai bien avoir chez moi (quoi que je l'aurai eut jeune quand meme... --')... Bref, à bientot!**

**Juste un mot, donc: REVIEWS!! pleaseeuhhh**

**Kitty See**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Les Orgueilleux.**_

_Kitty See Malefoy_

Il n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort. Peut être était ce le fait que ce soit mal, ou juste le fait que ce soit Ginny. En tout cas, la rouquine était là collée à lui, sa langue caressant la sienne avec une sensualité qui ne faisait qu'accentuer son désir. Elle avait glissé sa main dans ses cheveux, attirant son visage encore plus proche du sien. Il posa ses mains sur sa taille, puis sur ses fesses pour la soulever. Elle se laissa faire et enroula ses jambes autour des hanches d'Harry.

Il la déposa sur le lit où quelques années auparavant ils avaient déjà failli allé très loin. Elle glissa ses mains sous le col de sa chemise et la déboutonna doucement. Il essaya de l'aider à se débarrasser de la robe qu'il lui avait mis quelques heures plus tôt, ce qui déclancha chez eux un fou rire incontrôlable, étant donné qu'il n'y arrivait pas. Elle se remit à l'embrasser, tirant sur les manches de la chemise pour la retirer. Elle posa ses mains sur les muscles des bras d'Harry. Il s'était drôlement amélioré en trois ans, pensa-t-elle. Il mordillait son cou, laissant des marques rougeâtre sur sa peau pale. Elle sentit ses mains se glissé sous la robe trop embarrassante. Elle retint un gémissement quand ses doigts fins se posèrent sur le tissu de sa culotte. Il appuya légèrement, sentant déjà une certaine humidité chez la jeune femme.

Il caressa lentement son intimité, elle approcha vivement son bassin pour être plus proche. Sa respiration s'accélérait déjà au même rythme que les mouvements des doigts d'Harry. Elle poussa un dernier gémissement rauque, le corps tendu et se posa sur l'oreiller le souffle court. Il se sentait déjà très serré dans son pantalon, il décida donc de laisser tomber la douceur, et déchira le devant de la robe d'un mouvement brusque.

« Harry! » Souffla-t-elle, faussement vexée.

Il la fit taire d'un baiser et s'appuya sur ses avants bras pour pourvoir l'admiré. Sa poitrine ronde était fièrement dressé face à lui. Il l'embrassa, passant sa langue sur ses tétons roses. Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure retenant à grand peine ses cris. Il enleva son pantalon et elle remarqua qu'il devait y être particulièrement bloqué.

Elle le poussa de manière à se retrouver au dessus. Elle l'embrassa puis posa ses lèvres sur ton torse, descendit plus bas tournant autour de son nombril. En griffant un peu sa peau, elle enleva son boxer noir.

« Gin… »

Elle ne le laissa pas continuer et posa ses lèvres sur le membre dressé de son ancien et futur amant. Elle ne se rendait pas vraiment compte de ce qu'elle faisait, comme dans un état second. Elle fit quelques va-et-vient sur le sexe d'Harry qui grognait un peu de plaisir, peu habitué à ce traitement. Après quelques minutes, et se rallongea à ses cotés. Il se retourna, son sexe frôlant la cuisse de Ginny. Ils se regardèrent longuement, puis quand elle prit sa main, il comprit qu'il pouvait continué. Il se remit au dessus d'elle, et lui retira sa culotte, dernière limite de leur plaisir. Il se plaça entre ses cuisses, et d'un geste brusque s'enfonça en elle. Cette brutalité lui arracha une plainte. Puis il bougea lentement en elle, provoquant ses gémissements. Il mêla sa langue à la sienne dans le baiser le plus excitant qu'il n'ai jamais vécu. La jeune femme avait enroulé ses jambes autour de lui, le poussant plus profondément en elle.

En une dernière poussée, il se consuma en elle, les laissant tout les deux dans un ailleurs dut à l'alcool et surtout à ce trop plein d'émotions qui les tiraillait. Il s'étala sur elle, l'écrasant un peu et posa sa tête sur sa poitrine. Les battements rapides de son cœur résonnaient à ses tympans. Elle câlinait ses cheveux avec une telle douceur, qu'il s'endormit rapidement dans ses bras. Elle le suivit de peu, sa nuit se déroulant au rythme du souffle d'Harry sur sa poitrine.

Il se réveilla vers les cinq du matin, l'aube se dessinant peu à peu derrière les rideaux et l'éclairant brièvement. Il observa Ginny pendant quelques minutes, puis faisant tout son possible pour ne pas la réveiller. Il récupéra ses vêtements et enfila rapidement son pantalon. Il lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil. Elle était si belle. D'une beauté presque surnaturelle. Il se surprit à se dire que si il se réveillait tout les matin à coté d'une telle créature, il aurait réussit sa vie. Il chassa vite cette pensée, se pencha vers son corps nue et exposée pour la recouvrir d'une couverture. Il posa ses lèvres sur son front et sortit, ne remarquant pas qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux.

Elle le regarda partir, ses larmes lui brouillant la vue.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui et se retrouva nez à nez avec Ron. Le rouquin détailla le corps à moitié nu d'Harry, puis leva les yeux au ciel.

« On doit parler tout les deux. »

Harry poussa un soupire découragé.

« Ron, plus tard. Cho va me tuer. Il est déjà super…

- Harry! Tu viens, maintenant. »

Harry, peu habitué à voir son meilleur ami aussi décidé le suivit dans la cuisine. Ils s'assyirent chacun d'un coté de la table, face à face.

« Qu'Est-ce qui t'as pris ? Demanda Ron.

- J'en sais rien. Souffla Harry. C'était stupide, je sais… Mais…. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit! J'ai fait n'importe quoi. »

Ron éclata de rire devant l'air confus de son ami. On aurait dit un adolescent prit en faute dans une situation compromettante. En fait, même lui pas très doué en relation humaine et surtout amoureuse (il avait quand même prit sept ans avant de comprendre qu'il aimait Hermione) avait comprit ce qui se passait chez Harry. Dès l'instant où sa sœur était revenu, Harry avait changé. Il était devenu aussi souriant qu'avant. Avant quoi ? Avant Ginny et son départ précipité.

« Harry… Je crois juste que t'es toujours amoureux de Ginny. »

Ce fut au tour d'Harry de rire.

« Et je suis sur que tu n'es pas arrivé à cette conclusion tout seul. Je me trompe? »

En effet, c'était d'abord Hermione qui lui avait soufflé cette petite idée, mais il avait tout de suite approuvé.

« Bon, Hermione m'a un peu aidé. Mais ça se voit. Je veux dire…

- Je n'aime plus Ginny. Elle me plait sexue…

- Ne fini pas ta phrase! C'est ma petite soeur! Grogna Ron.

- Désolé. Mais elle est belle, ok. Et c'est juste que… Merde, Ron! Qu'Est-ce qui m'arrive ? »

Il paraissait complètement dépassé par les événements, et semblait un peu torturé aussi.

« Harry, déjà calmes toi! Et dis moi ce qui se passe ?

- Je … elle… m'a sauté dessus. Et puis, je me suis laissé faire, parce que j'en avais envie. Parce que, bah… c'est Ginny et j'ai toujours eut envie de faire ça avec elle. Alors… Elle est… parfaite. C'est la femme parfaite pour moi. Mais je ne peux pas. Je suis avec Cho. Et d'ailleurs ce n'est pas du tout mon genre de tromper une femme avec une autre!

- Harry, ce n'est surtout pas ton genre de rester avec une femme que tu n'aimes pas. »

Hermione avait prononcer ces paroles si froidement qu'Harry eut peur que ce soit Molly qui ai parler. Hermione se rapprocha de Ron et l'embrassa avant de se tourner vers son meilleur ami.

« Harry… tu ne peux pas faire ça à Cho, c'est impossible. Alors choisis! »

Harry posa ses coude sur la table, et posa sa tête entre ses mains.

Ils papotèrent encore un peu, puis tout le monde commença à se levé. Molly arriva la première, et posa la question qu'Harry redoutait

« Bah, Harry, tu es resté ? Tu as dormi où ?

- Sur le canapé. Mentit Harry.

- Et Cho ne va pas être en colère ? »

Harry fit non d'un signe de tête. Quelques minutes après, Teddy débarqua en courant et sauta sur son parrain qui le serra longuement.

« Bien dormi, bonhomme ?

- Vi! Et puis Louis, il ronfle. »

Ginny arriva à cet instant, et rougit brusquement en voyant qu'Harry était toujours là. Et aida sa mère dans la préparation du petit déjeuner alors que tout le monde rejoignait la table.

Un silence pesant s'était installé pendant de longues minutes.

« Merci de bien vouloir nous accueillir, Madame Weasley. Commenta Marie.

- Oh, nous acceptons tout le monde ici! Dit Molly, en se tournant vers sa fille. Et puis les amies de Ginny sont nos amies! Ginny, tu as l'air de ne pas avoir beaucoup dormi. Ça va ? »

Harry baissa la tête, et Ron cacha son rire alors qu'Hermione pinçait sa hanche. Ginny chuchota, honteuse mais menteuse

« Gueule de bois. J'ai trop bu, hier je crois. »

Molly lui lança un regard moralisateur. Teddy se leva de sa chaise et grimpa difficilement sur Ginny. Elle le rattrapa et l'aida.

« Tu vas bien ? »

L'enfant s'installa confortablement et commença à piocher dans l'assiette de la rouquine sous les regards de tous. Celui d'Harry cependant était diffèrent, un peu plus triste qu'attendri. Teddy ne s'était jamais comporté comme ça avec Cho. Il semblait être aussi charmé que son papa par la jeune femme.

« Teddy, je ne t'ai jamais dit de ne pas monter sur les gens comme ça ?

- Non! Répliqua Teddy, ce qui provoqua une foule de rire.

- Et bien, maintenant tu le sais. Dit le brun en dissimulant à grand peine son sourire.

- C'est bon, Harry, laisse. » Chuchota Ginny.

Elle coupa son omelette au bacon en plus petit morceaux et en donna à l'enfant. Harry la regarda faire, un sourire étrange sur les lèvres.

Le petit déjeuner prit fin, dans une ambiance un peu bizarre, et très tendue.

« Bon, Ted on va rentrer. »

L'enfant bouda légèrement, et se tortilla sur les jambes de Ginny. Il posa ses petits bras autour d'elle et elle se leva en le portant. Il colla sa tête dans son cou et lui chuchota

« Veux rester jouer avec Louis et toi. »

Elle embrassa sa touche de cheveux -noir ce matin là- et lui répondit

« Ok, je m'arrange. »

Elle se souleva un peu plus et il dégagea son visage avec un grand sourire. Ginny se tourna vers Harry

« Je peux le garder pour la journée si tu veux. Il pourra jouer avec Louis comme ça. »

Teddy adressa un sourire à faire fondre un iceberg à son papa de cœur qui avec une grimace répondit

« D'accord, d'accord…je viendrai te chercher ce soir.

- Pourquoi ? Peux rester longtemps.

- Ecole, demain! »

Harry se leva, embrassa Hermione et Molly adressa un 'au revoir' à tout le monde puis se dirigea vers Ginny et Teddy. Il embrassa doucement le front de Teddy et sourit timidement à Ginny.

« Fais gaffe, c'est un monstre quand il veut. Prévint il.

- Juste avec Cho! Rectifia le bambin, fier.

- Monstre! » chuchota Harry.

À table, personne ne quittait des yeux les trois personnes un peu trop proches. Ils ressemblaient un peu trop à une famille pour que cela soit une coïncidence. Harry sortit sous les regards de tous.

O0°0O

Dans le jardin, Ginny s'était assise sur un banc mit là depuis peu. Teddy s'était installé entre ses jambes, le dos contre sa poitrine. Il regardait les nuages en leur trouvant les formes d'objets ou d'animaux magiques. Ginny qui ne connaissait pas ce jeu plutôt moldu l'écoutait parlé avec animation. Il était très mignon. Il lui rappelait tantôt Lupin, tantôt Tonks, mais le plus souvent Harry.

« C'est mon papa qui joue à ça avec moi. » expliqua l'enfant après avoir montrer un nuage en forme d'hippogriffe (qui selon Ginny ne ressemblait pas à grand-chose).

Ginny caressa ses cheveux qui étaient roux désormais.

« Tu l'aimes plus mon papa ? Demanda Teddy.

- C'était il y a longtemps.

- N'empêche! »

Ginny sourit, et l'enfant leva sa tête vers elle.

« Tu n'aimes pas beaucoup Cho n'Est-ce pas ?

- Nan. »

Elle lui demanda pourquoi, et il resta silencieux pendant quelques minutes.

« Elle est pas très gentille, c'est tout. Elle joue pas avec moi. Et elle rit jamais. Elle aime pas les blagues.

- D'après ce que ton papa m'a dit, tes blagues envers elle ne sont pas très gentilles.

- Pfff. C'est pas de ma faute si elle a pas le sens de l'humour. »

Ginny rit devant la réflexion de petit garçon, intelligent pour son age.

« Mais, tu aimes ton papa ?

- Oui.

- Alors, tu pourrais faire un effort pour lui, non ?

- Je sais pas … Je préférerai qu'il me trouve une autre maman! »

Il se tourna vers elle, avec une moue innocente.

« Toi par exemple. »

Ginny se figea et après quelques secondes, embrassa doucement son front.

« Tu sais, Teddy, ce n'est pas à toi de décider ce genre de chose. C'est à Harry. »

L'enfant acquiesça, l'air espiègle.

Derrière la fenêtre de la cuisine, Molly contemplait sa fille et son 'petit fils'. Ils étaient en pleine discussion apparemment. Ron arriva avec ses frères et son père derrière eux. Elle se retourna vers eux qui avaient commencé à se goinfré avec tout ce qu'il y avait de reste du buffet de la veille.

« Il n'a pas dormi sur le canapé. » annonça-t-elle brusquement.

Ron se tourna vers elle, légèrement surpris, se demandant ce qui lui arrivé si soudainement.

« Qui ?

- Harry. »

Tout ses hommes la regardèrent, étonnés. Molly expliqua.

« Je suis allé faire un tour pour vous dire d'aller vous coucher en me réveillant et il n'y avait personne. Ginny se comportait bizarrement avec lui. Et sa réaction quand j'ai dit qu'elle avait l'air de ne pas avoir beaucoup dormi! »

Arthur l'observa s'énerver et dit finalement.

« Et alors ? Ils sont grands. Ils prennent leurs responsabilités. Et puis de toute façon il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour.

- Quoi ? Hurla Molly.

- Ma chérie, il a passé la journée d'hier à la dévorer du regard. Tant qu'à Ginny, elle est amoureuse de lui depuis ses 11 ans. Alors, il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour. Tôt ou tard.

- Il a une petite amie.

- Ce n'est pas notre problème.

- Il a Teddy, il doit se comporter en adulte!

- Il est assez grand pour prendre ses responsabilités.

- Et ta fille ?

- Quoi, ma fille ?

- Elle a couché avec un homme qui a déjà quelqu'un! Je ne l'ai pas élevé pour qu'elle devienne une… une … Gourgandine! »

Ron jura en un murmure en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de sa mère. Molly se retourna, et se retrouva face à sa fille.

Ginny avait les yeux un peu rougies comme si elle était sur le point de pleurer. Elle tremblait un peu également de rage.

« Ma chérie… commença Molly, mais Ginny la coupa.

- Maman, pour une fois dans ta vie: la ferme! Je viens de me rappeler pourquoi je ne suis jamais venu vous voir en trois ans, et pourquoi j'étais si bien en étant loin de vous! Vous passez votre temps à juger tout le monde avec vos sois disant règles idiotes! Vous avez peur de ce que les gens pensent de nous en permanence! Et bien vous savez quoi ? J'ai 19ans, et je vis ma vie comme je l'entend! Si j'ai envie de taper la moitié de ce foutue pays je le ferai! Si j'ai envie de me taper un homme marié, ou de devenir lesbienne! C'est ma vie! »

Alertés par les cris, ses amies, Hermione, Penny, Fleur et les enfants débarquèrent dans la cuisine. La rouquine semblait en proie à une crise de folie. Pour la première fois en dix neuf ans, elle disait enfin ce qu'elle ressentait à ses parents.

« Alors, pour une fois, fermez la et mêlez vous de votre vie! »

Elle claqua la porte derrière elle et sortit dans le jardin où Teddy était toujours assis. Dans la cuisine, tout semblait s'être figé.

« Qu'Est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Fleur.

Molly se mit à pleurer, et son mari l'enlaça.

Ginny se rassit avec Teddy. Il la regarda.

« Bah, tu nous a pas ramené du chocolat ? »

Elle lui sourit, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

« J'ai oublié, désolé.

- Tu pleures? »

Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, en essayant de la consoler.

« Pourquoi tu pleures, Ginny ?

- Pour rien, désolé. »

Elle essuya ses larmes et lui accorda un sourire courageux.

« Tu sais, je crois que je vais m'en allé. Aujourd'hui.

- Mais pourquoi ? Je veux que tu restes moi!

- Désolée, Teddy. Mais je ne vis pas ici. Et puis, je ne peux pas rester pour toujours. »

Il fit la moue.

« Tu viendras me revoir ?

- Promis! »

Elle le prit dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'à la cuisine où personne n'avait encore bougé.

« Je rentre. » déclara-t-elle simplement.

O0°0O

Harry entra dans la cuisine, où les Weasley mangeaient en silence.

« Bonsoir! »

Son filleul sortit de table et couru vers lui en pleurant.

« Et bah, bonhomme qu'Est-ce qui t'arrives ?

- Ginny elle est partie! » pleura l'enfant.

Harry le souleva du sol et regarda la table. En effet, plus de trace de Ginny ou d'une seule de ses amies.

« Elle est partie vite. »

Il consola un peu son filleul et remarqua que Molly avait les yeux rouges.

« Molly, vous allez bien ? »

Elle acquiesça vigoureusement. Ron lui intima de se taire en un simple regard. Hermione déclara pourtant.

« Elle est partie à cause d'une dispute. Elle a dit que sa famille se mêlait trop de tout et se soucier trop des commérages.

- Ouah. »dit il simplement.

Ginny et lui avait eut une discussion sur le sujet quelques années plus tôt. Apparemment elle avait enfin osé dire ce qu'elle pensait.

« Et pourquoi ? »

Molly leva les yeux vers lui, et le fusilla du regard. Il comprit et blêmit vivement.

« Ah. »

Les fils Weasley lui lancèrent des regards presque moqueurs, alors que Molly n'avait pas du tout l'air complice. Elle était plutôt en colère.

« Je vais rentrer. Merci de vous être occupé de Teddy. »

Il commença à sortir mais Molly l'appela. Arthur jeta au jeune homme un regard désolé.

« En fait, c'est de ta faute si elle est partie. Dénonça Molly.

- C'est bizarre, mais je crois plutôt que c'est de la votre. Répliqua-t-il du tac au tac.

- Quoi ?

- Je n'étai pas là je vous rappelle, alors comment pourrait ce être de ma faute ?

- Elle a entendu ce qu'on disait sur… vous.

- Et vous avez dit quoi ? Insista Harry, malgré les regards alertés de Ron.

- Que vous n'auriez pas du.

- Malgré tout le respect que je vous dois, Madame Weasley, ça ne vous concerne pas.

- Bien sur que ça me concerne! Tu fais de ma fille une gourgandine! »

Harry ferma les yeux, douloureusement comme pour rassembler ses pensées.

« Vous lui avez dit ça ?

- Elle l'a entendu. »

Harry lui jeta le regard le plus froid qu'il avait à sa disposition et sortit en claquant la porte, Teddy toujours dans les bras. Ce dernier n'avait jamais vu son père aussi en colère. D'ailleurs, dans la cuisine, personne non plus.

O0°0O

Harry borda brièvement Teddy, qui semblait impossible à consoler. Le brun savait très bien que son filleul oublierait rapidement toute cette histoire. Lui n'était pas sur d'en être capable. Il avait eut l'impression de traîner le parfum de Ginny sur lui toute la journée.

« Bonne nuit, papa. » chuchota Teddy en l'extirpant de ses pensées.

Harry embrassa tendrement son front, en remarquant une gourmette au poignet de l'enfant.

« Qui t'a donné ça ?

- Ginny. »

Harry regarda le bijoux d'argent. Elle avait fait deux fois le tour du poignet de l'enfant pour être sure qu'il ne tombe pas. Sur la plaque le prénom Ginerva était gravé. De l'autre coté, elle avait marqué d'une main peu assuré HP. Il sourit, songeant au jour où elle avait ensorcelé le bijou devant lui. HP comme Harry Potter. Il avait passé la nuit avec elle, dans sa chambre. Il l'avait embrassé jusqu'à en avoir mal à la mâchoire. Et le matin, en se réveillant elle avait gravé les deux lettres en souriant.

Il poussa un long soupir et embrassa à nouveau son filleul avant de sortir.

« Bonne nuit Teddy.

- Buena noche. »

Harry sourit et referma la porte.

Il rejoignit Cho dans le lit, un peu mal à l'aise.

« Alors, tu vas bien? Tu avais l'air un peu en colère en rentrant. »

Il enleva sa chemise et son pantalon avant de se glissé sous les draps.

« Non, ça va. »

Elle s'installa à califourchon sur lui et commença à l'embrasser. Il se figea.

« Harry ? Ça va ?

- Oui… »

Elle continua donc à l'embrasser, faisant courir ses doigts sur son torse. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ce qu'elle faisait. Les images de la veille avec Ginny lui revenaient à l'esprit. Il avait envie d'elle… Pas de Cho… Il ferma les yeux, essayant d'oublier la jolie rouquine.

O0°0O

Ginny plongea sous ses couvertures et sentit des larmes lui brouiller la vue. Gwen se posa sur le lit et commença à lui caresser les cheveux.

« Ginny… tu sais, on aurait peut-être du rester un peu plus longtemps pour que tu puisses arranger les choses.

- Non.

- Elle n'aurait pas du dire ça, ta mère… »

Ginny pleura de plus belle, son corps secoué de sanglots.

« Mais c'est vrai… Je n'aurai jamais du coucher avec Harry… c'était mal. »

Elle sentit d'autres présences autour d'elle. Toutes ses amies l'entouraient. Cassandra chuchota

« Ginny, vous étiez deux. C'était à lui d'arrêter ça! C'est lui qui avait des responsabilités, pas toi.

- Oui! Renchérit Cassie. Et puis, tu fais ce que tu veux. Tu es une grande fille, et c'est un grand garçon. Vous avez fait l'amour, et puis voilà! C'est pas grave. C'était qu'un garçon parmi tant d'autres. »

Ginny se releva un peu.

« C'est pas un garçon parmi tant d'autre. C'était pas un coup comme ça… C'était parfait. Et je n'avais jamais … ça ne m'avait jamais fait autant de bien… J'étai plus heureuse que je ne l'ai jamais été avec lui. Si … (elle se remit à pleurer) je ne voulais pas revoir ma famille, c'était surtout à cause de lui. Je crois que je l'aime toujours autant. »

Gwen la serra dans ses bras et chuchota:

« Ginny, c'est sur que tu l'aimes… »

**Note de l'auteur: Voilà, au prochain chapt, vous aurez des surprises xD J'espère que ça vous plais toujours autant, et j'espère recevoir vos reveiws **

**Bref, je vous nèmeuhh pour tout vos reviews du chapt précédent! **

**Kitty**


	5. Chapter 4

_**Les Orgueilleux.**_

_Kitty See Malefoy_

Harry s'arrêta devant l'école maternelle la plus proche de Godric Hollow, où Teddy allait. À sa demande, Bill avait inscrit ses enfants au même institut.

Ce matin là, c'était Molly qui les avait emmené, et Harry se retint de partir. Teddy se mit à courir vers sa mamie, et il ne put faire que le suivre. Molly baissa la tête en le voyant arrivé, mais lui accorda un bref sourire d'excuse.

« Nous pourrions allé déjeuner ? Proposa-t-elle.

- Je dois allé travailler. » répliqua-t-il.

Il se pencha vers son filleul et l'embrassa en remettant le col de son blazer.

« Bonne journée, bonhomme. Pas de bêtises, hein ?

- Promis. »

Teddy fit au revoir à sa grand-mère et rejoint rapidement ses camarades. Molly insista.

« Tu auras bien une minute à consacrer à une vieille femme qui ne demande qu'à s'excuser ? »

Harry la regarda. Elle avait les yeux de Ginny, ce qui n'arrangeait pas son affaire. Il n'avait jamais pu refuser quoi que ce soit à aucune des deux femmes. À l'une parce qu'elle avait presque joué le rôle de mère. Et à l'autre pour l'avoir aimé plus que de raison.

« D'accord. On peut parler sur le chemin. Je dois passer au ministère. »

Molly acquiesça et ils commencèrent à marcher, rejoignant en transplanant le centre de Londres.

« Tu sais, je suis désolée d'avoir réagit comme ça, hier. Mais Ginny est mon unique fille. J'avais espéré mieux pour elle. Un mariage, des enfants, un bon métier. Au lieu de ça, elle vit à des centaines de kilomètres et refuse de me voir. Elle vit seule avec un groupe de copines et fait partie d'une équipe de Quidditch. »

Harry regardait ses pieds, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire, puis répliqua plus froidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu

« C'est sa vie, Madame Weasley. Et peut-être est elle heureuse comme ça. Certaines femmes n'ont pas besoin d'un mari et d'enfants pour trouver le bonheur. »

Elle sourit en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

« Et tu crois que c'est le cas de Ginny ?

- Je n'en sais trop rien… Elle a dix neuf ans, elle a le temps. Moi-même si je n'avais pas eut à m'occuper de Teddy, je crois que j'aurai eut une vie différente. Peut être plus proche de celle que vit Charlie que de celle de Bill. »

Molly acquiesça, retenant des rires en voyant les réactions de la gente féminine sur le passage du grand Harry Potter.

« Tu sais… tu pourrais trouver mieux que Cho si tu le souhaitais.

- Peut être bien. » souffla t-il en souriant à une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années lui ayant fait un clin d'œil.

Il résista à l'envie de lui dire que la seule personne qu'il voulait, c'était Ginny.

« En tout cas… Elle m'avait déjà parler de ce qu'elle ressentait envers votre façon de vivre. Un peu dans le passé. Avec des règles les conventions… la peur des on-dit.

- Oui, mais c'est ainsi que nous vivons.

- Je sais, mais Ginny est une grande fille. Elle est plus forte que vous ne le croyez. Elle n'a plus besoin de vous comme il y a cinq ans. Vous êtes proche de vos fils, mais contrairement à eux, elle ne ressent pas le besoin de vivre à vos crochets et de dîner chez vous tout les samedis soirs. »

Molly sourit à nouveau.

« Tu la défens un peu trop, Harry. »

Il haussa les épaules, et marcha un peu plus vite.

« Je tiens beaucoup à elle, c'est tout.

- Je dois en conclure que ce qui s'est passé la semaine dernière n'était pas une erreur ?

- Si, c'en était une. Pas pour ce qu'on a fait, mais pour le moment où on l'a fait.

- Tu en as parlé à Cho ?

- Non. Et je ne compte pas le faire. Je dois grandir. Je dois arrêté de me comporter comme un gosse et me faire à l'idée que Ginny et moi c'était une histoire d'adolescent. Et ça s'est fini la semaine dernière. Je peux allé de l'avant maintenant. »

Elle remarqua que cette idée n'avait pas l'air de l'enchanter particulièrement.

« Harry… c'était peut-être une histoire d'adolescent mais celle de Ron et d'Hermione en était une également. Cela ne veut pas dire qu'elle doit forcément se terminer. »

Harry resserra les pans de sa cape autour de lui, et baissa sa tête. Elle ne l'avait pas vu si fatigué depuis la fin de la guerre.

« Si, Madame Weasley. Je vais demander à Cho de m'épouser. »

O0°0O

Ginny tourna plusieurs fois dans les airs avant de descendre en piquet vers le sol. Elle remonta en chandelle juste avant le choc.

Gwen lui demanda de se poser, ce qu'elle fit rapidement.

« Bon, très bien! Ça va être un match assez dur! Même très dur. Alors je vais vous demander d'être très concentrées! Est-ce clair ? Je ne veux pas que tu prennes de risques inutiles, Gin, ok?

- Comme si c'était mon genre! Répliqua celle-ci avec un rire.

- Je ne plaisante pas! Marie, tu essais d'attraper ce maudit vif d'or le plus vite possible, parce que leurs poursuiveurs sont de vraies tigresses. Sinon… Juste une dernière chose. Amusez vous! »

Dans la foule, les cris et les chants de victoire résonnaient déjà quand elles enfourchèrent leurs balais.

Ginny se plaça face à la première poursuiveur de l'équipe adverse. Elle ressemblait à un poteau. Ginny pensa à Crabbe et Goyle, les acolytes de Malefoy, et trouva des vagues traits communs entre la jeune fille et ces brutes. Elle retint un rire. L'hymne de son équipe fut chanté à tue-tête dans les gradins, et elle se sentit mieux qu'elle ne l'avait été durant tout le dernier mois.

Elle essaya de chasser Harry de son esprit. Vainement, comme à chaque fois.

Le coup de sifflet retentit et elle attrapa le souaffle en première, volant avec une grâce déconcertante vers les buts adverses. Elle marqua directement sous les cris de joies.

Gwen leva le pouce en sa direction, la félicitant pour ce but parfait.

Toutefois, elle n'eut pas vraiment l'occasion de se démarquer pendant les minutes qui suivirent. Les batteurs semblaient l'avoir prit pour cible, et elle ne pouvait qu'éviter consciencieusement les cognards.

L'équipe des États-Unis les menaient 110 à 60. Elles ne c'étaient jamais prit une telle raclé. Étant donné qu'elle ne pouvait marqué, elle entreprit de chercher des yeux le vif d'or tout en évitant les balles violentes envoyés par ses nouveaux 'amis'.

Après quelques minutes, elle le repéra et fit signe à Marie, qui comprit directement et vola dans sa direction. Ginny repartit en sens inverse, un cognard au trousse.

Un choc l'envoya par terre. La poursuiveur qu'elle avait eut face à elle au début du match lui avait tout simplement atterrit dessus.

Elle se retrouva projeté au sol et s'écroula, inconsciente alors que Marie attrapait le vif d'or.

O0°0O

« Tu vas te marié avec elle ? S'écria Teddy.

- Oui. Répondit doucement Harry.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que nous sommes ensemble depuis pas mal de temps, et que notre histoire doit évoluer.

- Vous allez avoir des bébés?

- Je ne crois pas. Cho n'aime pas beaucoup les enfants.

- Mais … je vais rester vivre avec toi quand même ? »

Harry sourit et embrassa le front de son filleul.

« Bien sur, bonhomme! Même voldemort ne pourrait t'enlever à moi. Alors, Cho, non! »

L'enfant parut un instant rassuré, puis comme pour bien montrer son désaccord ajouté avec un soupire.

« Je préférai Ginny moi comme maman. »

Harry évita son regard et se leva.

« Bonne nuit, Ted. Bonne nuit… »

L'enfant se blottit sous ses couvertures, les larmes aux yeux. Il s'endormit en imaginant milles scénarios pour faire fuir sa future belle maman.

O0°0O

« Alors, docteur, elle va bien ?

- Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas. Le choc n'a provoqué que des lésions superficielles. Répondit le madicommage avec un grand sourire, signé Colgate.

- Oufff.

- Il faudra tout de même qu'elle ne joue pas trop pendant une semaine au moins. De toute façon, dans son état… »

Gwen fronça les sourcils.

« Je croyais qu'elle allait bien… Elle est malade? »

Le mage écarquilla les yeux comme deux soucoupes, et marmonna

« Zut, j'arrête pas les gaffes moi en ce moment.

- Qu'Est-ce qu'elle a ? s'énerva Cassandra.

- Elle va bien, elle va bien.

- Arrêtez de répéter ça! Pourquoi avez-vous dis 'dans son état' ?

- Elle est enceinte. D'un mois environ. Je pensais que vous le saviez. Je suis vraiment désolé. »

Les six jeunes filles s'échangèrent des regards mi horrifiés mi ravis.

« Nous pouvons la voir ?

- Elle n'est pas encore réveillé mais allez y. »

Elles entrèrent toutes dans la chambre et s'assirent sur des sièges installés là. Ginny se réveilla un peu plus tard un peu fatiguée à cause des médicaments.

« Et beh! Vous n'êtes pas allé fêté la victoire ? Demanda-t-elle a l'arraché.

- Tu croyais vraiment qu'on pouvait fêté ça sans toi ? » Ria Cassy.

Gwen expliqua rapidement à sa meilleure amie ce qu'elle avait de cassé, mais que le médecin avait guérit. Puis Cassy chuchota.

« Il a dit autre chose.

- Quoi ? S'angoissa Ginny, surprise par la mine de ses amies.

- C'est que c'est pas facile à dire étant donné la situation.

- J'ai une maladie incurable? Un truc du genre ?

- Plus ou moins… dit Marie.

- Tu es enceinte. » conclut Gwen dans un souffle.

Ginny les regarda tour à tour, s'attendant à ce que l'une d'elle se lève et crit « Poisson d'avril! » même si ils étaient en mai. Voyant qu'aucune d'elles ne bouger elle demanda d'une voix blanche.

« De combien ?

- Environ un mois. »

Elle n'avait pas fait l'amour depuis Harry. Et pendant les deux semaines qui avaient précédés le mariage non plus.

Son rêve d'adolescente se réalisait. Pourtant, ça tournait plutôt au cauchemar dans le cas présent.

O0°0O

Teddy s'approcha doucement de Cho et avec un sourire angélique lui tendit une espèce de diadème en plastique qu'il avait gagné dans un paquet surprise. Il y avait cependant ajouté quelques dispositifs personnels.

« Tiens! C'est un cadeau.

- Pour moi ? » demanda Cho avec un voix mielleuse.

Encore une chose qu'il n'aimait pas chez elle. Elle lui parlait comme si il avait un retard mental. Et étant plutôt intelligent, ça l'énervait un peu.

« Oui. Pour le mariage.

- Oh, c'est gentil, mon poussin! Mais je ne pourrai peut-être pas le mettre ce jour là.

- Mets le maintenant alors. » proposa Teddy avec un sourire légèrement sadique.

Cho, ravie de recevoir une preuve d'attention du petit garçon, ne se fit pas prier et enfonça le diadème sur sa tête.

« C'est joli? »

Teddy acquiesça, un peu déçu. Ça n'avait pas marché. Il serra ses petits poings. La porte d'entrée se referma et Harry entra dans la cuisine. Il embrassa rapidement son filleul puis sa fiancée.

« C'est quoi, ce truc ? demanda-t-il avec une moue suspecte.

- C'est Teddy qui me l'a offert. »

Harry jeta un regard louche à son filleul qui décida de sortir.

Mais avant qu'il ait pu atteindre la première marche de l'escalier, un cris retentit. Il couru vers la cuisine. Cho s'agitait dans tout les sens, sous les yeux affolés d'Harry. Les cheveux d'un noir brillant de la jeune femme étaient devenu d'un rose fushia très soutenu et d'une matière de paille.

Teddy éclata de rire. Cho se mit à hurler de plus belle, alors qu'Harry lançait un coup d'œil meurtrier à son filleul. Cho se mit à pleurer, criant toujours.

« Je me mari dans une semaine! Et à cause de ce monstre j'ai les cheveux horribles!

- Pas plus que d'habitude… grommela Teddy.

- Teddy! Dans ta chambre! » cria Harry.

L'enfant haussa les épaules et monta, un sourire aux lèvres.

O0°0O

Ginny s'allongea sur son lit, la main posé sur son ventre légèrement arrondi. Quatre mois. Quatre. Son regard se posa sur le faire part qu'elle venait de recevoir.

_Cho Chang et Harry James Potter vous invite à participer à leur mariage qui se déroulera le dimanche 18 août à Loutry Ste Chaspoule, au Terrier…_

Elle n'avait pas encore eut le courage de lire la suite. Elle laissa des larmes coulés sur ses joues. Il allait se marier. Si elle lui avait dit avant… Mais non, elle ne voulait pas être ce genre de femme qui obligeait un homme à leur revenir, tout simplement parce qu'elle portait leur enfant. Leurs enfants dans le cas présent.

Elle voulait qu'il soit heureux. Et si ce bonheur incluait Cho, alors elle s'effacerait, comme pendant les trois dernières années. Et elle élèverait ses enfants seule.

Après tout, elle était bien assez forte pour ça. Ses amies l'aideraient. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'un homme.

Bizarrement, ce qui la faisait le plus souffrir, c'était que le mariage se déroulerait chez elle. Elle trouvait ça ironique… Il se marierait avec Cho Chang chez la fille Weasley.

Son corps fut secoué d'un sanglot.

Elle essaya vainement de les retenir. Mais rie n'y fit. Elle se recroquevilla lentement sur elle-même et serra ses bras autour de ses jambes. Comme dans ce couloir de Poudlard, trois ans plus tôt.

Sauf que cette fois, Harry ne viendrait pas la serrer contre lui. Elle ne serrait pas réconforté par son parfum musqué. Et plus que tout, elle ne serait pas relevé par ses yeux émeraudes.

Tout ça serait attribué à Cho désormais…

O0°0O

« Vieux, t'es sur de ce que tu fais ? » grogna Ron a son meilleur ami.

Harry serra son nœud de cravate, et sourit au rouquin.

« Certain! »

Ron baissa la tête vers le sol.

« Je suppose que je vais devoir la supporter à toutes les réunions de famille, maintenant ?

- J'espère bien, vieux. »

Ron s'approcha de son ami, et dans une étreinte presque fraternel l'enlaça. En le lâchant il grogna d'un voix tremblante.

« J'espère vraiment que t'es pas en train de faire une connerie. »

Il sortit d'un pas mal assuré, et Harry prit une profonde inspiration avant de le suivre.

Il s'installa à la place qui lui était du, au bout de l'allée. Tout le monde était déjà assit. Molly lui adressa un sourire baigné de larmes. Et il se demanda bêtement si c'était des larmes de joie ou de tristesse. George lui adressa un grimace bizarre qui semblait lui dire 'fuis tant qu'il est encore tant'. Derrière Harry Ron et Neville se jetaient des regards effarés.

Il savait que tous s'attendaient à ce qu'il s'en aille. Qu'il annule. Et si il ne le faisait pas, ils le prendraient tous pour un fou. Il vu Hagrid, au fond, avec Graup. Même lui semblait se demander à quoi jouer son jeune protégé.

Seules Lavande, et les autres filles qui avaient partagés leur année ou celle de Cho à Poudlard paraissaient heureuses d'être là.

Il savait que ce serait Teddy qui avancerait en premier, avec les bagues. Ensuite viendrait le tour des demoiselles d'honneur: Hermione, Fleur et Penny. Puis Cho.

Une musique commença doucement, et Ron posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry.

« Harry, t'es…

- Ron, arrête. »

Le rouquin soupira, et reprit sa place en arrière. Neville lui adressa un sourire compatissant, puis se rapprocha à son tour d'Harry.

« Pour info, moi aussi je suis contre. »

Harry le jeta un regard assassin et reporta son regard sur la foule. Il aperçu Luna avec un magazine sur les genoux. Le chicaneur.

Il ferma les yeux, soudain tiraillé par un affreux mal de tête. Il les rouvrit et remarqua que Teddy s'était engagé dans l'allée.

L'enfant, dans son petit costume bleu pale (choisit par Cho) avançait le plus lentement qu'il pouvait. Il voulait donné le maximum de temps à son père pour changer d'avis.

Tout les invités s'étaient tourné vers lui et le regardaient, attendri par sa bouille angélique. Molly fit remarqué à son mari:

« Il irait plus vite en marchant à reculons. »

Teddy souriait à tout le monde, s'arrêtant parfois au beau milieu de sa route pour juste sourire. Harry leva les yeux au ciel et d'un regard lui intima l'ordre d'avancer. Derrière lui, les demoiselles d'honneur avaient commencé leur ascension également. Harry remarqua que la couleur de leurs robes était la même que celle des demoiselles d'honneur au mariage de Percy. La même robe que Ginny portait. Cette robe qu'il avait déchiré violement pour pouvoir enfin lui faire l'amour. Il sentit son souffle lui manquait.

Cho apparut derrière, et il ne la trouva pas aussi belle qu'il aurait du. Elle était parfaite, et lisse. Elle avait encore quelques reflets rose, et ça le fit sourire. Mais il ne ressentait pas ce qu'il aurait du ressentir.

Il regarda à nouveau la famille Weasley. Sa famille. Aucun d'eux n'avait l'air heureux. Même Charlie, qui l'avait pourtant un peu soutenu au début de sa relation avec Cho. Il avait espéré que ça n'irait pas aussi loin apparemment.

Teddy marchait toujours aussi lentement. Hermione était un peu ballonnée dans sa robe, avec son gros ventre de neuf mois. Harry se mit à penser qu'il ne vivrait jamais ça. Cho ne voulait pas d'enfants. Il le savait. Il aurait pourtant voulu…

Fleur arborait un sourire éclatant, mais même Harry comprit qu'il était totalement superficiel.

Penny avait les yeux rivés sur le sol. Il s'était beaucoup rapproché d'elle durant les derniers mois, et elle paraissait être là contre son grès.

Après les plus longues minutes de sa vie, Cho se retrouva face à lui. Les demoiselles d'honneur patiemment ordonnés derrière elle. Teddy boudait entre le futur couple.

Un vieux mage, commença un discours dont Harry n'entendit pas un traitre mot.

Après quelques minutes, il comprit qu'on lui posait une question car Cho le regardait l'air légèrement en colère.

« Harry. » Grogna-t-elle entre ses dents.

Le mage répéta sa question.

« Harry James Potter,voulez vous prendre Cho Chang pour épouse? »

Teddy jeta un regard plein d'espoir à Harry. Le monde semblait s'être arrêté de tourner. Il repensa à Ginny.

Il se rendit compte qu'à chaque moment important de sa vie, il pensait à elle. Quand il était allé à la rencontre de Voldemort dans la foret interdite… Et là, le jour de son mariage. Il releva la tête, croisa le regard de Cho qui semblait légèrement agacée et voulait apparemment une réponse. En fait, tout le monde attendait sa réponse.

« Désolé, Cho je ne peux pas. »

Il entendit le grognement de joie de Ron dans son dos. Le 'ouf' de Teddy. Mais de plus immédiate importance, ce fut le cris d'Hermione qui percuta ses tympans.

« Je crois que j'ai perdu les eaux. »

O0°0O

« Je crois que c'est le mariage le plus intéressant auquel je n'ai jamais assisté. » dit Luna d'un ton très joyeux.

Harry éclata de rire. Dans le couloir de Saint Mangouste toute la famille Weasley, Luna, Neville et Hagrid attendaient le retour de la madicomage qui avait emmené Hermione en salle d'accouchement.

Le jeune homme paraissait légèrement euphorique. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Teddy, endormit sur un siège de la salle d'attente. Molly ne cessait de dévisager Harry, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Je suis heureuse que tu ais prit cette décision, Harry. »répéta-t-elle pour la millième fois.

George éclata de rire.

« Maman, ça fait juste dix fois que tu lui dis! Je crois qu'il a comprit, c'est bon. Je crois que si Ron n'avait pas eut d'autre chose plus importantes à faire il t'aurait embrassé Harry! Il était super soulagé!

- Alors, je crois que je vais devoir remercier Hermione d'avoir accouché à ce moment là! » plaisanta Harry.

Ron arriva vers eux en courant, le visage resplendissant et les yeux légèrement humides.

« Ils sont nés! Ça y est! »

Molly serra son fils contre elle, alors qu'Harry tapotait l'épaule de son ami. Ron se retourna vers lui et l'enlaça sous les rires moqueurs de ses frères.

« On peut les voir.

- Oui. Hermione est fatiguée mais on peut les voir eux. »

Ils se rendirent tous - Teddy dans les bras d'Harry- vers une chambre où Hermione dormait profondément. Deux berceaux trônaient de l'autre coté de la pièce. Molly s'approcha du premier berceau et prit un petit bébé dans ses bras. Il avait une touffe de cheveux roux et des yeux bleu comme son père.

Ron bredouilla:

« Lui, je crois que c'est Graham. Mais je suis pas sur, j'hésite entre les deux. Faudra demander à Hermione quand elle se réveillera. »

Harry éclata de rire, et prit l'autre bébé dans l'autre berceau. Il avait les cheveux brun et crépus et les mêmes yeux que son frère.

« Attend, tu les confonds, alors qu'ils se ressemblent même pas! Se moqua-t-il.

- Oh ça va. En fait, je te présente Harry. »

Un sourire éclaira le visage du Harry adulte.

« Vraiment ?

- En espérant qu'il sache prendre des décisions aussi sages que les tiennes, un peu plus tôt sans me faire frôler la crise cradique.

- Cardiaque, Ron. Rectifia Hermione en ouvrant les yeux. En fait, Harry… félicitation! J'ai vraiment cru que t'allais l'épouser.

- Mais non, Mione. Je voulais juste te stressé pour provoquer l'accouchement. »

O0°0O

Ginny se réveilla brutalement dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Un des bébé pleurait. Elle se leva en vacillant un peu et s'approcha du premier berceau où une petite fille, quelques cheveux rouxsur la tête et des yeux émeraudes lui souriait. Elle se rapprocha donc de l'autre berceau où un petit garçon, les cheveux noirs en bataille et les mêmes yeux que sa sœur pleurait bruyamment en secouant ses petits poings autour de lui.

Ginny le prit dans ses bras, en tentant de le calmer.

Elle chanta une des berceuse que chantait sa mère autrefois et le bébé s'endormit.

L'infirmière arriva à cet instant.

« Miss Weasley, vous ne devez pas vous levez!

- Il pleurait! » chuchota Ginny pour s'expliquer.

L'infirmière prit le bébé, et le reposa dans son berceau avant de conduire sa patiente à son lit. D'un ton de confidente, elle demanda.

« Alors, vous avez enfin choisit des prénoms ?

- Je crois que oui.

- C'est vrai ? Vous voulez que je les note ? »

La jeune infirmière semblait heureuse. Ginny acquiesça.

« Alors, cette petite fille s'appellera ?

- Lily Nora Weasley.

- Et le garçon ?

- Zackary James Weasley. »

L'infirmière la remercia du regard. Si ils avaient passé plus de deux jours sans avoir de prénoms, elle aurait pu avoir des problèmes. Avant de sortir, la jeune femme sourit.

« Ce sont de très jolis prénoms Miss Weasley. »

O0°0O

« Tu m'expliques pourquoi Hermione tient à vivre dans un quartier moldu ? Gronda Harry en trempant à nouveau son pinceau dans la peinture banche.

- Sais pas! En tout cas, c'est pas très drôle de vraiment peindre… » se plaignit Ron.

Tout les deux, vêtus de vieux t-shirt et jean recouvraient les barrières de la maison du couple Weasley-Granger d'un toute nouvelle peinture blanche.

« Si on le faisait par magie sans lui dire ? » Proposa le rouquin.

Harry fit non de la tête et se remit à peindre.

Hermione arriva peut après avec un plateau de sandwich frais.

« Pour les travailleurs! » cria-t-elle.

Harry sourit en voyant Ron se précipité vers elle et son ventre déjà arrondi pour prendre la nourriture. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu aurais pu te jeter sur moi, au lieu de te jeter sur les sandwich, Ronald!

- Désolé, Mione… Mais là c'est l'estomac qui parle. Et puis je t'ai déjà sauté dessus, je te rappelle…» ajouta il avec un sourire coquin.

Harry éclata de rire et regarda Hermione retourné dans la maison après avoir piqué un far. Il demanda à son ami.

« Dis, Ron, tu veux battre le record de tes parents, ou quoi ?

- A propos de quoi ?

- Des enfants! »

Ron sourit, en rougissant.

« T'es toujours pas allé voir ma sœur toi, alors hein! »

Harry baissa la tête.

« Je crois pas que je le ferai. J'attendrai plutôt qu'elle revienne. Et on verra bien… »

Ron soupira et engouffra un deuxième sandwich.

« Tu sais Harry, elle sera peut-être avec quelqu'un le jour où toi tu seras prêt.

- Laisses faire le destin! Répliqua le brun.

- Dis pas ça devant Hermione ou elle risque de te tuer! »

Harry ricana amèrement.

_Le destin…_

**_Note de l'auteur: Je vous avez dit que ça partais en live ? Et bien, je vous le dit maintenant! xD j'espère que ça ne vous décevra pas quand meme! Bref... La suite bientot, car j'ai enfin fini de l'écrire! (quoi que je ne suis pas très fiére de mon épilogue...)_**

**_Bref, sinon j'écris une nouvelle fic, où le couple Gin/Harry est un peu présent, ainsi qu'Hermione Drago (stars! xD), Ron et une nouvelle... Bref... ça s'appelle Across the Universe (à travers l'univers) Les beatles, un voyage pour changer le monde, le futur et le présnet qui se croisent! Bref, vous savez que j'aime ça xD Donc, bonne lecture si vous le souhaitez! _**

**_Sinon Reviews!! pleaseeeuhhhh!_**


	6. Chapter 5

_**Les Orgueilleux.**_

_Kitty See Malefoy_

**6 ans plus tard.**

« Comment ça, il est renvoyé ? » S'écria Ginny.

L'institutrice lui adressa un sourire désolé, et s'expliqua.

« Zackary est un garçon un peu trop turbulent. Il a recouvert Samia Nichols de peinture la semaine dernière. D'ailleurs, je ne sais toujours pas comment il a fait pour l'atteindre. Et il s'est battu avec un élève aujourd'hui. »

Ginny baissa la tête, mi énervé, mi honteuse. Elle se leva du fauteuil face au bureau.

« Je vais devoir retirer Lily aussi. Annonça la jeune femme.

- Je suis désolée. Répéta l'enseignante pour la troisième fois depuis l'arrivée de Ginny.

- Ce n'est rien. Au revoir. »

Ginny sortit de la salle de classe. Dans le couloir, Lily et Zack attendaient leur mère sur un banc. La femme leur fit signe de se lever sans un mot. Les deux enfants se jetèrent un coup d'œil comme pour dire 'Là, on est vraiment mort'.

Ils suivirent leur mère dans la cour puis dans la rue où celle-ci se mit à parler.

« Zackary James Potter!

- Là, t'es mal… chuchota la fillette à son frère.

- Lily, tais toi! Répliqua sa mère, et l'enfant fit une grimace. Zack, c'est la troisième fois! La troisième fois que tu te fais renvoyé! Il n'y a même plus d'école qui veut de toi dans ce foutu quartier!

- Maman! T'as dit foutu! S'indigna Lily.

- Je dis ce que je veux! Bref, Zack… Je vais t'inscrire ailleurs. Mais il va falloir quitté le quartier! Ce qui veut dire, poudre de cheminette! Donc argent pour payer la poudre! Donc plus de cadeaux jusqu'à nouvel ordre! Et tu n'assisteras pas à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch féminin. »

L'enfant se figea, avec sa sœur.

« Quoi ? Non! Maman, s'il te plait! S'il te plait! Maman!

- Non, Zack! »

L'enfant se remit à marcher, en suivant sa mère, mais pleurant un peu. Sa sœur prit gentiment sa main et ne la lâcha pas avant qu'ils arrivent dans leur appartement.

Ginny leur prépara leur goûter, pas encore assez en colère pour les laisser mourir de faim. Lily s'assit, les jambes repliés sous ses fesses, les coudes sur la table.

« Maman, moi je reste avec Zack, hein ? Je change d'école avec lui ? »

Elle semblait un peu inquiète à l'idée d'être séparée de son frère.

« Oui, Lily. Vous changerez d'école ensemble. Mais c'est la dernière fois. » dit elle en posant des tartines de chocolat sur la table.

Zack se jeta sur la nourriture, comme si il n'avait pas mangé depuis dix jours. Il avait hérité du gros appétit des Weasley. Contrairement à sa sœur qui ne mangeait pas beaucoup. Elle regarda son frère s'empiffrait en plissant son petit nez rond recouvert de taches de rousseur.

« Zack, ça va pas disparaître, tu sais ? Dit elle, un peu dégoûtée.

- J'ai faim! » grogna-t-il, la bouche pleine.

Ginny ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux de son fils avec un sourire. Lily piocha une tartine et la grignota du bout des lèvres.

La porte s'ouvrit et Gwen entra.

« Bonjour les enfants!

- Salut Gwen! » répondirent ils en chœur.

Ginny sourit à sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci se rapprocha de la table, et d'un geste très théâtrale sortit deux billets de sa poche.

« Tam Dam! Devinez ce que c'est ?

- Les billets du match… souffla le petit garçon.

- Oui! Les meilleures possibles! Tout en haut. Vous pourrez admirer tout le terrain et tout ce qui se passe! C'est la loge du ministre. »

Elle s'attendait à entendre des cris de joie, mais rien. Même Lily resta muette. Le fait que son frère ne vienne pas gâchait un peu son plaisir personnel.

Ginny expliqua.

« Il est privé de match. »

Gwen fit la grimace et embrassa son filleul.

« Pauvre bébé. T'inquiètes, je vais faire changer maman d'avis. Qu'Est-ce que tu as fait ?

- Il s'est fait renvoyé de l'école, répondit Ginny à sa place.

- Outch! émit Gwen.

- Les enfants, dans vos chambres, allez! »

Lily et Zack se levèrent lentement de table, et se rendirent à leurs chambres, comme à l'abattoir. Gwen se rua vers Ginny et la secoua comme un pruneau

« C'est la coupe du monde! La coupe du monde! Tu ne peux pas les empêcher d'allée à la coupe du monde!

- Ce sont mes enfants, je peux. Répliqua Ginny.

- LA COUPE DU MONDE! Hurla Gwen.

- Il a été renvoyer de l'école. »

Gwen leva les yeux au ciel.

« On s'en fiche! C'est la coupe du monde. Tu les puniras plus tard. »

Gwen prenait toujours la défense des enfants. Elle jouait plutôt bien le rôle de marraine. Un peu trop même. Ginny sourit, attendrie.

« Ok.

- C'est vrai ? Couina Gwen.

- Oui! »

Gwen se tourna vers les portes closes et hurla.

« Les enfants! C'est gagné! »

Les deux portes s'ouvrirent à la volé au même instant. Et une tête brune, et l'autre rousse coururent vers elles en hurlant.

O0°0O

Harry s'installa sur le transat, appréciant le contact du soleil sur sa peau. Les cris des enfants lui arrachèrent des sourires. Il adorait ces moments là. Il entendit Molly criait à Louis et Teddy de ne pas monter trop haut sur l'arbre, en sachant très bien que les deux garçons le feraient quand même.

Il sentit une petite main se posait sur la sienne, puis il ouvrit les yeux. La petite Katy le regardait. Il prit sa filleule sur ses genoux. Elle avait 4ans. C'était la quatrième des six enfants de Ron et d'Hermione. Sa préférée. La seule fille.

« Alors, tu t'amuses bien ?

- Moui. »

La petite fille se blottit contre lui en regardant les autres jouaient plus loin au Quidditch. Sauf les deux plus grands -Teddy et Louis- qui grimpaient à l'arbre le plus haut du jardin.

Percy et Penny surveillaient leurs trois filles: Pénélope, Pauline et Molly du coin de l'œil.

Bill et Fleur faisaient de même avec leur cinq enfants: Louis, Arthur, Antoine, Victoire et Louise.

Ron observait ses fils: Harry, Graham, Jules, Rémi et Lucas, rassuré en ce qui concernait sa fille étant donné qu'elle était avec son parrain.

George et Charly parlaient avec leur père.

Les femmes de la maison papotaient entre elle en mettant la table.

Teddy arriva en courant vers Harry.

« Pa', y a papi qui a des places pour la coupe du monde féminine! » S'écria-t-il, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres.

Il avait presque dix et était plutôt grand pour son age. Il avait les cheveux d'un brun très foncé et des yeux violets. Il avait en grandissant, finit par choisir une apparence qui semblait lui convenir.

Harry lui lança un sourire.

« Et tu voudrai y allé ?

- Bien sur! Papi dit qu'on peut avoir assez de place pour tout le monde! »

Harry songea à ce que ça pourrait donné: la famille Weasley au complet à un match de Quidditch. Ils prendraient sûrement vraiment beaucoup de places. Il pensa également que l'équipe de Ginny était en finale, il la verrait certainement.

Arthur s'approcha doucement et demanda.

« Alors, je vous prend des places ?

- Allez Papa, s'il te plait! » Supplia Teddy.

Harry ne put résisté à la moue de son 'fils'.

« D'accord.

- Oué! »

Teddy repartit en courant vers Louis et ils se mirent à danser une sorte de danse de la victoire. Harry et Arthur éclatèrent de rire.

« Alors, ça ne te dérange pas ? Demanda Arthur, une fois calmé.

- Pas spécialement. J'adore le Quidditch je vous rappelle.

- On va certainement allé voir Ginny, ensuite. Molly pense que ce serait bien. Elle passe son temps à répéter qu'il faut briser la glace avant que celle-ci ne soit trop épaisse, ou un truc du genre.

- Je suis d'accord. Et puis, si je change d'avis, je m'en irai un peu avant pour ne pas la voir. »

O0°0O

Ginny referma son jean et passa rapidement un vieux t-shirt. Elle alla réveillé son fils, dont les réveils étaient un peu plus difficiles.

Il était blottit sous un tas de couvertures, seuls ses cheveux noirs dépassaient. Elle embrassa rapidement le haut de son crâne.

« Zack, debout mon ange. »

L'enfant gigota un peu, puis s'extirpa de sous les couvertures en grattant ses yeux à l'aide des ses petits poings.

« Keskispasse?

- Il faut se préparer pour le match. Je dois y allé un peu plus tôt. Debout! »

À tâtons, il chercha ses lunettes et les posa sur le bout de son nez. Elle sortit et lui dit de se préparer.

Il sortit du lit, son pyjama vert un peu de travers. Ses cheveux noir partaient dans tout les sens. Il était plutôt maigrichon et pale. Ginny retint un rire en remarquant qu'on aurait dit une version miniature d'Harry. La seule différence, c'était ses taches de rousseur, son nez rond et la forme de son visage. La forme Weasley.

Il se dirigea vers son armoire et piocha des vêtements dedans, les yeux à moitié clos.

Ginny alla dans la chambre de sa fille. La fillette était déjà debout, ses cheveux roux attachés en une queue de cheval très serrée. Elle portait une robe verte émeraude concordant parfaitement à ses yeux.

« Je suis prête! » annonça-t-elle en voyant sa mère rentré.

Ginny rit

« Je vois ça. Tu m'aides à préparer le petit déjeuner ?

- Ok. »

Elle fila vers la porte, mais sa mère l'arrêta et lui détacha les cheveux.

« On n'attache pas des cheveux pareils! » soupira-t-elle.

Ils déjeunèrent rapidement et sortirent.

Dehors, le soleil tapait déjà. Dans la rue, la foule était déjà là, impatiente, faisant les pronostiques. Ginny fut ravie d'apprendre qu'on les déclarait déjà gagnantes.

Zack n'arrêtait pas de tripotait les boutons de son polo vert et de remettre son pantacourt beige comme si il était sur le point de tomber. Il faisait toujours ça quand il était un peu stressé. Lily lui jetait des coups d'œil amusés et un peu moqueur.

« T'inquiètes, maman va les démolir! Hein, Mam' ?

-Bien sur, mon ange. On va gagné! »

Ils entrèrent sur le terrain et se faufilèrent jusqu'au vestiaires. Les filles étaient déjà habillés et semblaient toutes affreusement stressées. Gwen essayait de les rassuré, mais elle était aussi angoissé alors ça ne marchait pas vraiment. Ginny se changea rapidement, alors que ses enfants essayait de détendre l'atmosphère. Bizarrement, ils y arrivèrent plutôt bien.

Ils entendaient la foule s'installé au dessus deux, les cris, les hauts parleurs, les publicités passant sur les panneaux publicitaires sur le terrain.

Au bout d'un temps infini, les sifflements annonçant le début du match retentirent. Il était temps pour les joueuses de sortir. Gwen donna les billets aux enfants qui sortirent et grimpèrent dans les gradins pour rejoindre leurs places.

Gwen prononça à nouveau quelques paroles réconfortantes, les encourageant à faire leur maximum, et ajoutant que l'important c'était de participer!

Elles entendaient la présentation de l'équipe française, avec un semblant de Marseillaise, et les cris du public.

Puis un second sifflet retentit. C'était à leur tour.

Elles sortirent avec leurs balais sous le bras.

Les lumières et les sifflements des spectateurs les éblouirent et assourdirent brutalement. Le stade était rempli à craquer. Les gens tapaient les gradins avec leur pied, se qui provoquait un boucan d'enfer et faisait trembler le terrain.

Ginny prit une profonde inspiration. Dieu qu'elle aimait ça…

Harry sentit son cœur se resserrait dans sa poitrine en voyant la chevelure rousse de Ginny. Il sentait Teddy à coté de lui, qui sautillait dans tout les sens, et entendit un reniflement du coté de Molly. Après six ans sans parler à sa fille, l'émotion de la revoir, même de si loin l'emportait peu à peu. Ron, derrière Harry lui tapota l'épaule.

« Quoi ?

- Je pari que tu veux rester maintenant! » cria-t-il pour couvrir les hurlements.

Harry comprit ce que son ami voulait dire. Ginny avait changé. Elle était encore plus belle qu'avant. Il n'aurait pas cru ça possible. La beauté de la jeunesse n'était elle pas censé battre les autres ? Ginny, elle était encore plus magnifique en tant que femme qu'en tant que jeune fille de 19 ans. Ses cheveux étaient plus courts, tombant juste sur ses épaules sans les dépassé. Elle avait un peu grandi et avait d'avantage de formes ce qui lui allait bien. Il admira inconsciemment la courbe de ses reins et suivit le contour des ses fesses posés sur le balai. Il ferma les yeux, des images peu catholiques envahissant son esprit.

Teddy agitait sa banderole aux couleurs anglaises, avec ses cousins. Les filles, elle ne semblaient pas très intéressées. Harry comprit qu'ils les avaient amené au cas où ils rencontreraient Ginny à la fin du match.

Il ne la quitta pas des yeux pendant tout le début du match, ayant une grande envie de frapper la poursuiveur lui broyant la main au début puis les batteurs envoyant des cognards sur elle. Ron éclata de rire en voyant Harry serrait les poings quand un cognard la frôla.

« Tu sais, Harry, c'est leur boulot de la fracasser! »

Molly se tourna vers lui et rugit

« Ronald Weasley! C'est ta sœur! Tu pourrais arrêté de dire ce genre d'atrocités!

- Désolé mais c'est la vérité, Mam'. Ginny doit marquer des points et les batteurs doivent l'en empêcher en la tabassant. C'est le but du jeu. »

Arthur le fit taire par un simple regard.

Ginny vola vers les buts et marqua encore. 90 à 30. Elle avait marqué presque à chaque fois qu'elle avait le souaffle. Les batteurs s'acharnaient réellement sur elle.

Mais la rouquine volait à une allure incroyable, avec une grâce surprenante, évitant les cognards, chipant le souaffle d'entre les mains des autres, marquant encore.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un cognard atteignent enfin sa cible.

Son amie avait déjà repéré le vif d'or mais elle voulait marquer une dernière fois. Elle fila, le souaffle sur le bras en direction des anneaux d'or. Elles allaient battre la France à plate couture.

Elle marqua son dernier score quand le sifflet retentit. Marie avait attrapé le vif d'or.

Les hurlements et les hourras retentirent dans le stade. Ginny se retourna, un immense sourire aux lèvres vers ses amies et vu la même grimace horrifié sur chaque visages. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'éviter le cognard qui fonçait sur elle et le reçut en plein visage. Il s'écrasa brutalement sur son nez et sa tête partit en arrière dans un craquement sonore, suivit par le reste de son corps. Elle décolla littéralement de son balai sous les cris d'horreur et de peur et tomba sur plusieurs mètres avant que Patty la rattrape au vol avant de la conduire au sol.

Molly avait caché son visage dans les bras de son mari en pleurant à chaudes larmes alors que ses enfants et ses petits enfants semblaient figé dans la même mine abominable. Ron chuchota enfin.

« Et bah… merde… Je crois qu'on aurait pas du venir voir ce match là. »

O0°0O

Ginny fut rapidement conduite dans l'hôpital magique le plus proche. Apparemment, elle souffrait de plusieurs hémorragies dont une interne. Une dizaine de madicomages s'occupèrent d'elle en priorité.

Elle passa la nuit à l'hôpital entre la vie et la mort.

Quand la famille Weasley vint, le soir, les infirmiers les empêchèrent d'entré.

« Mais voyons c'est ma fille! » Hurla Molly en pleurant.

Le madicomage qui s'était occupé de Ginny six ans plus tôt et cette fois encore, paraissait réellement désolé.

« Je suis désolé, Madame. Mais on nous a donner comme consigne de ne laisser entré que les membres de son équipe. Je suis véritablement désolé de ce qui arrive à votre fille. Mais si vous restez en ville, quand elle se réveillera elle voudra peut-être vous voir.

- Alors, elle va se réveiller ? Demanda Ron, la voix rauque.

- Nous… je ne suis pas censé donner ce genre de renseignements, je suis désolé. »

Harry s'approcha d'avantage, et l'homme se figea, frappé soudainement par la ressemblance entre les enfants qu'il avait fait mettre au monde 6 ans plus tôt, et cet homme. Et surtout choqué par l'identité de cet homme.

« Vous êtes Harry Potter ? »

Harry acquiesça. Il obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait ou presque grâce à ce nom. Il espérait qu'une fois de plus, cela l'aiderait. Les Weasley se sourirent mutuellement, sachant qu'ils avaient désormais plus de chance de savoir quelque chose.

« Vous pourriez peut-être juste nous rassurer sur ce qui concerne son état ? Je vous en pris. » Ajouta-t-il d'une voix volontairement séduisante.

Le médecin sourit en baissant la tête. Harry Potter. Et il était sans doute possible le père des jumeaux Weasley. Il devait lui dire ce qu'il savait. C'était la seule chose à faire.

« Elle va bien. Son état est stable pour le moment, mais elle est très fatiguée. Elle ne se réveillera pas avant plusieurs jours je pense. Mais ça dépend d'elle. Certaines personnes récupèrent plus vites que d'autres. Elle a une côte cassé que nous n'arrivons pas à guérir pour l'instant, mais le reste des blessures ont disparut. C'est juste une question de temps. »

Harry le remercia du regard, et tenta la chance à nouveaux.

« Vous ne pourriez pas nous donner un numéro de téléphone ou une adresse où nous pourrions joindre ses amies pour leur demander des nouvelles ? »

Le médecin hésita, se retourna et alla prendre le dossier de Ginny.

« Elle habite sur Rowena Avenue. C'est tout ce que je peux vous dire. » conclut il avec un demi sourire gêné.

Harry le remercia et les Weasley sortirent avec lui. Hermione poussa un cri et éclata de rire.

« Harry James Potter, c'était un vrai prodige! Tu devrais te servir de ce pouvoir de séduction plus souvent, crois moi! »

Molly l'enlaça brièvement en sanglotant.

« Merci, Harry… Tu fais tellement pour nous. »

Harry rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

« Madame Weasley, ce n'est rien… Je … c'était naturel. »

Bill et Charly lui tapotèrent l'épaule.

« Sérieux, Harry… Sur ce coup ci, c'était encore plus héroïque que le jour où tu as débarrassé le monde de Voldy! » se moqua George.

Ron arriva à trouver un plan de la ville dans un tabac et ils cherchèrent, telle une petite troupe, l'appartement de Ginny et de ses coéquipières.

Le plus bel immeuble leur parut tout indiqué pour une équipe de Quidditch à la renommée internationale, et ils sonnèrent à la porte de l'immeuble. Une vieille concierge vint leur ouvrir.

« Bonjour, nous voudrions parler aux joueuses de …

- Ouais, tout le monde veut leur parler. » répliqua celle-ci violement avant de refermer la porte.

Harry mit son pied dans l'entrebâillement pour la bloquer dans son élan.

« Excusez moi, mais nous ne sommes pas des fans. »

La vieille femme le regarda.

« Ouais, vous ressemblez aux gosses vous.

- Quoi ? Demanda Harry.

- Troisième étage. Dit elle simplement en ouvrant la porte.

- Quel appartement ? Questionna bêtement Ron.

- Tout l'étage crétin! »

Ron se renfrogna et ils montèrent tous dans l'ascenseur magique pour rejoindre le troisième étage. Arthur frappa à la porte.

« Peut être qu'elles sont toutes à l'hôpital. » proposa-t-il en voyant que personne ne venait leur ouvrir.

C'est à cet instant que la porte s'ouvrit sur une Cassandra un peu endormi.

« B'jour. Vous désirez? » bailla-t-elle.

Puis elle sembla enfin les reconnaître et jura une bonne dizaine de fois.

« Bonjour. Qu'Est-ce que vous faites là? »

Elle avait l'air horrifiée et en colère. Molly sourit.

« Nous… nous avons assisté au match. Et nous voulions savoir si vous aviez plus d'informations que nous.

- Comment vous avez fait pour nous trouver ?

- Un madicomage nous…

- Merde. » coupa Cassandra en voyant Harry.

Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel.

« C'est quoi ces réactions à chaque fois qu'on me voit! Ça commence sérieusement à m'agacer là. »

Cassandra s'excusa du regard et leur proposa d'entré.

« Je suis seule. Les autres sont à l'hôpital. Mais je devais rester pour les journalistes. On arrête pas d'appeler pour avoir de ses nouvelles. Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ?

- Non, merci. Répondit Arthur.

- Vous avez un hôtel ?

- Non.

- Si les enfants sont fatigués, ils peuvent allé se coucher dans les chambres des filles si vous voulez. Il y aura assez de places si vous le souhaitez. Les hôtels doivent affichés complet cette nuit. »

Hermione s'approcha de la cheminé où trônaient une dizaine de photos: celles annuelles de l'équipe, une du groupe d'amies dans un parc, et une autre où deux enfants de 5 ou 6 ans souriaient en lui lançant des clins d'œil. Hermione blêmit instantanément en remarquant à quel point ils ressemblaient à leur père.

Les Weasley acceptèrent de bon cœur, et se couchèrent tous dans les chambres ou le salon.

Harry se réveilla dans un état second, le corps de Teddy blottit contre lui. Le visage de Ginny s'imposa à lui brutalement et il referma les yeux, attendant que les autres se réveillent.

Dans la cuisine, Hermione, Fleur, Penny et Molly papotaient à voix basse. La brune n'avait pas osé aborder le sujet de la photo avec elle. Photo qui avait d'ailleurs disparut de la cheminé à son réveil. Cassandra les rejoignit en pyjama et prépara le petit déjeuner.

« Molly, Fleur, Penny, vous pourriez peut être allé réveiller les autres, non? » demanda Hermione.

Les trois femmes sortirent de la pièce, comprenant que quelque chose n'allait pas. Hermione se rua sur Cassandra, et l'interrogea à voix basse.

« C'est les enfants d'Harry, hein ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Les enfants de la photo. Le garçon et la fille. C'est les enfants d'Harry et de Ginny, n'Est-ce pas ? »

Cassandra se retourna vers elle et lui accorda une grimace qui confirma les craintes de la griffondor.

O0°0O

Tout le petit groupe entra dans l'hôpital. Excepté Teddy et Louis, les enfants étaient resté à l'appartement avec la concierge qui si « on la connaissait bien était très serviable » selon Cassandra.

Arrivés aux portes du service des blessés graves, Cassandra se retourna et annonça vivement:

« Restez ici cinq minutes. Je dois voir les filles avant. »

Elle entra, les laissant à l'accueil.

« Elle est folle, cette fille. Dit Ron.

- Je ne crois pas. » Répliqua Hermione, qui savait très bien ce qui se passait dans la tête de la jeune femme.

De l'autre coté des portes, Cassandra raconta tout ce qui s'était passé depuis la veille à ses amies. Gwen hurla.

« Tu veux dire qu'_il_ est ici? Dans cet hôpital? Pourquoi les as-tu emmené ? Ginny va nous tuer dès qu'elle se réveillera!

- J'avais pas vraiment le choix! Répliqua Cassandra. Ils étaient tous là, à s'inquiété, et j'ai pas pu les virer, ok ?

- Et on fait comment pour Zack,et Lily ? »

Elles restèrent silencieuses pendant de longues minutes puis Marie chuchota.

« On laisse faire le destin. »

Elle regarda les deux enfants assis dans un coin de la salle d'attente, à moitié endormi sur leurs sièges dessinant sur des feuilles blanches, et s'élança vers les portes pour saluer les Weasley et Harry.

Ils entrèrent tous, et se dirent bonjour, l'atmosphère tendue.

Le regard d'Harry parcourut la salle, et se figea sur deux enfants.

« C'est pas vrai. » s'écria Ron en suivant le regard d'Harry.

**Note de l'auteur: Tamdam! xD alors réactions ? Juste un mot pour aujourd'hui parceque je suis morte xD: REVIEWS!! pleaseuh pleaseuuuhh **

**Kitty**


	7. Chapter 6

_**Les Orgueilleux.**_

_Kitty See Malefoy_

Harry n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard des deux enfants.

Le garçon lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau: les mêmes cheveux noirs ébouriffés, les mêmes yeux vert émeraude, la même couleur de peau avec les taches de rousseur en plus. En fait, c'était lui à six ans. Il devait faire à peu près la même taille à cet age et avoir la même carrure.

La fillette avait les cheveux de Ginny, et son sourire, mais avait les mêmes yeux que lui. Elle ressemblait à sa mère à lui. À Lily.

Molly sursauta à coté de lui, et le regarda. Elle fut rassuré de le voir aussi étonné qu'elle.

Le monde semblait tourné au ralenti. Mais le cerveau d'Harry fonctionnait à une allure inimaginable. Il avait rêvé de voir ça toute sa vie: des enfants, avec ses traits comme lui ressemblait à James et Lily. Avec ses yeux ou son nez… Mais à cet instant, il ne réalisait pas encore pleinement que ces deux bouilles lui appartenaient un peu. En fait, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal. Comme si il découvrait brusquement qu'il n'était pas vraiment Harry Potter ou un truc du genre.

Il avait deux enfants. D'accord. C'était les six dernières années qui posaient un problème. Il n'avait pas vu Ginny enceinte avec son gros ventre, l'accouchement, les premières dents, les premiers pas, le premier jour d'école… Tout ça, il ne le verrait jamais.

Il fut vivement attiré par la porte des toilettes les plus proches et s'y réfugia rapidement. Ron allait le rejoindre quand Hermione l'arrêta.

« Ne te vexe pas, chéri mais je suis plus doué que toi en relations humaines.

- Ok. »

Hermione rejoignit Harry dans les toilettes et fut surprise de le retrouver assis par terre, la tête entre les mains, le corps tremblant. Elle l'avait trouvé une seule fois dans cet état, peu après le premier départ de Ginny. Il avait craqué. Ginny l'aidait à tenir après l'histoire de Voldemort, et son départ avait fait ressurgir tout les malheurs de ses premières dix huit années de vie.

Cette fois c'était différent. Il ne regrettait pas le malheur, mais le bonheur manqué aujourd'hui.

Hermione se rapprocha et se pencha vers lui pour lui ébouriffé les cheveux avec une certaine tendresse maternelle.

« Harry, ça va ?

- J'ai tout … raté. Bafouilla le brun.

- Quoi ?

- Je… J'ai loupé ça. Ginny… eux… comment ai-je pu rater un truc pareil ?

-Tu ne l'a pas vu en six ans, Harry! Comment aurais tu pu savoir ?

- J'en sais rien… J'aurai du! »

Elle s'assit face à lui et d'une voix moralisatrice:

« Sérieusement, Harry ne dis pas n'importe quoi… Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

- Ron avait raison. J'aurai du venir la voir plus tôt.

- Oui. Tu aurais pu. Mais maintenant, ce que tu dois faire c'est retourner avec notre famille, et attendre avec nous que Ginny se réveille pour t'expliquer ce qui s'est exactement passé. D'accord ? »

Elle embrassa rapidement son front ce qui l'obligea à relever la tête. Ils se relevèrent ensemble. Il demanda

« J'ai pas l'air trop … choqué ?

- Pour un homme qui vient d'apprendre qu'il a deux enfants de six ans, je trouve que tu t'en sors bien. » plaisanta elle.

Ils sortirent doucement. Harry se retourna directement vers les amies de Ginny.

« Vous pourriez peut-être m'expliquer? » proposa-t-il.

Molly approuva vigoureusement.

« Pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit ? À cause de moi? De ce que j'avais dit à son départ ? S'inquiéta la femme en tremblotant légèrement.

- Non pas du tout…

- Alors ? » Demanda Fleur.

Elle et Penny trouvaient ça inconcevable qu'une femme cache un enfant. Surtout à un homme comme Harry. C'est Cassie qui expliqua alors ce qui s'était passé.

« Quand elle a apprit qu'elle était enceinte, il nous restait la fin de la saison à jouer. Alors… elle avait prévu de revenir vous voir ensuite. Elle était enceinte de quatre mois quand on a gagné la finale européenne. Et … elle a reçu le faire part de ton mariage, Harry.

- Je ne me suis pas marié. Dit Harry d'une voix blanche.

- Quoi ? Hurla Gwen. Pourquoi ?

- Il l'a abandonné devant l'autel! Pouffa Ron.

- Et pourquoi t'es pas venu avant ? » Cria à nouveau Gwen en direction de Harry qui recula un peu.

Cassandra se mit face à sa coéquipière.

« Gwen, tu vas été calmer maintenant! On est dans un hôpital, et je crois pas que Gin apprécie que tu le tue! Elle préférera s'en charger elle-même. » ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire vers Harry qui grimaça.

Soudain, une petite bouille rousse apparut et tira sur le bas de la chemise de Gwen. Tout les Weasley, Teddy et Harry la dévisagèrent. Elle leur sourit timidement, son regard s'attardant quelques secondes de plus sur Harry.

« Quoi ma puce ? Demanda Marie en se baissant vers elle.

- J'ai envie de faire pipi. Les toilettes sont où? »

Gwen montra la porte où Harry s'était réfugié quelques minutes plus tôt. L'enfant fit la moue, comme si elle trouvait Gwen stupide.

« C'est les toilettes des garçons.

- Tu peux allé à ceux là aujourd'hui. On reste à la porte. »

Un vieil homme aux vêtements tout rapiécé rentra dans les toilettes. L'enfant croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, en fronçant les sourcils.

« C'est bon, je vais me retenir! »

Elle repartit vers les sièges de la salle d'attente en boudant. Pattie leva les yeux au ciel et grommela

« C'est bon, je m'en occupe. »

Molly sourit en voyant la mine de l'enfant. Étrangement de tous ses enfants, Ginny avait été la seule à toujours obtenir tout ce qu'elle désirait. La fillette semblait avoir hérité du même don.

« Comment s'appelle t-elle ?

- Lily. »

Harry sourit.

« Et lui ?

- Zack. Enfin Zackary. Pour être plus exacte: Zackary James et Lily Nora. »

Arthur ne lâcha pas Lily des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse au détour d'un couloir avec Pattie.

« C'est fou ce qu'ils te ressemblent. »

Gwen acquiesça. Puis montra Zack du doigt.

« Surtout lui, il parait. Ginny dit qu'il a le même caractère que toi.

- Dans quel sens ?

- Il passe son temps à chercher les ennuis. »

Ron éclata de rire sous le regard peu amène d'Harry.

« Quel genre ? Il chasse les mages noirs lui aussi ? Plaisanta-t-il.

- Non. Il s'est fait renvoyé trois fois de ses écoles cette année.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Hermione en donnant un coup à George qui riait bêtement.

- Bagarres, farces sur les autres élèves…Il a renversé de la peinture sur une fille de sa classe par exemple. Bref… Oh dites moi que c'est pas vrai. grogna-t-elle en regardant derrière eux. C'est Madame Pesons. »

Les cinq filles grognèrent en chœur.

« Qui est madame Pesons ? Demanda Molly en se retournant pour voir une femme d'une trentaine d'années arrivait vers eux.

- Leur ancienne nounou. »

Zack arriva vers Gwen en courant et l'air effaré demanda

« Qu'Est-ce qu'elle fait ici _elle_ ? »

Il avait dit 'elle' avec un mépris certain. Marie dit doucement.

« Zack, sois poli!

- Je suis toujours poli! Répliqua l'enfant, faussement choqué, prenant un air angélique.

- Zack! »

Pattie et Lily revinrent vers le groupe, et la fillette se figea.

« Qu'Est-ce qu'elle fait ici cette…

- Lily ! Coupa Cassie.

- Sois polie! » Imita Zack avec une moue railleuse.

La petite fille rit, moqueuse. Gwen les fusilla du regard.

« Très bien, vous deux. Il faut qu'on soit clairs entre nous. Temps que votre mère est dans cet hôpital, c'est moi qui m'occupe de vous! »

Lily et Zack se jetèrent un coup d'œil puis le petit garçon soupira

« Et bah… on est mal barré.

- Zackary James Weasley!

- Quoi ?

- Règle numéro une: Pas de réflexions mal placés, ni d'ironie. Numéro 2: Polis jusqu'au bout! Règle 3: Vous m'obéissez! Je vais tenter d'avoir un minimum d'autorité et ça va être assez dur pour que vous en rajoutiez une couche. On est d'accord ? »

Lily acquiesça. Mais Zack sembla réfléchir.

« C'est quoi que t'as dit à la fin ? Autorité ? C'est quoi déjà ? »

Lily retint un rire. Gwen soupira.

« Je t'en pris Zack.

- Quoi… c'était qu'une question.

- Zack ! »

L'enfant fit la grimace.

« Bon, ok… Mais si tu dois jouer la maman…

- Quoi ?

- Maman serait déjà entrain de lui botter les fesses à cette…

- Zack ! »

Il haussa les épaules, en grommelant puis la voix suraigu d'une femme couina

« Zackary! Lilianne!

- Nom d'une bouse de dragon. » Dirent les enfants en même temps.

Gwen se retourna pour saluer la femme: blonde, les yeux bleu, le sourire figé.

« Bonjour, Madame Pensons.

- J'ai apprit pour Ginny, alors je suis venue. Vous allez bien les enfants?

- Ouais. Dirent ils.

- Oh, je vous l'ai dit des milliers de fois, on dit 'oui', pas 'ouais'!

- Et moi je vous ai déjà dit que je m'appelle Lily et pas Lilianne et ça vous empêche pas de vous répéter. Coupa Lily.

- Lily! Cria Gwen.

- Ce n'est rien, Mademoiselle. Très bien Lily, et Zack…»

Zack serra les dents. La blonde se baissa pour être à la hauteur de son visage, et effleura sa joue du bout de l'ongle.

« Tu as grandi. (l'enfant se dégagea un peu). Oh, tu m'en veux toujours ? »

Brusquement, Lily poussa la main de la femme du visage de son frère. Elle se figea.

« Oui. Vous n'auriez pas du venir. Y a que la famille qui ai le droit d'être là. »

Harry eut l'impression de se voir face à Ombrage ou Scrimgeour quelques années auparavant. Même Gwen n'osa pas intervenir. Lily saisit la main de son frère et l'éloigna avec elle. Madame Pensons rougit violemment et se releva. Elle remarqua Harry.

« Oh mon dieu! Mais vous êtes Harry Potter!

- Euh… oui. Bafouilla Harry gêné face à une telle hystérie.

- Oh! Je suis tellement heureuse de vous rencontrez. »

Lily se plaça entre la femme et son père.

« Y a un truc que vous avez pas compris quand j'ai dit le mot 'famille' ?

- Et depuis quand Harry Potter fait il partie de la famille ? Répliqua la femme d'une voix doucereuse.

- Euh… (l'enfant se tourna vers Harry, vaguement hésitante avant de se rediriger vers son ancienne nounou) Depuis maintenant!

- C'est Harry Potter.

- C'est une personne normale! Dit Lily avec un rictus peu aimable.

- Oui enfin c'est Harry Potter! » Répéta Madame Pinsons.

Cette fois, c'est Harry qui intervint.

« Une personne normale. »

Hermione ajouta

« Vous pourriez partir maintenant. »

Madame Pinsons se leva et lança un regard meurtrier à Hermione, Harry et Lily avant de partir. La fillette se retourna vers Harry

« Merci. »

Avant de rejoindre son frère et de repartir vers les sièges libres qu'ils avaient abandonnés. Harry sourit, bizarrement. Gwen se retourna vers eux.

« Et elle a un caractère incroyable avec les gens qu'elle n'aime pas. Comme Ginny je crois.

- Et qu'Est-ce qui s'est passé avec cette femme ? Demanda Penny qui n'avait pas beaucoup apprécier la façon de toucher la joue du petit garçon.

- Elle a giflé Zack pour le punir. Je crois que je n'avais jamais vu Ginny aussi en colère. »

Harry ne suivait plus du tout la conversation trop occupé à observer les deux enfants qui parlaient tranquillement dans leurs fauteuils.

La conversation entre les Weasley et les joueuses dura près d'une demi heure, sans qu'Harry y participe, puis réagit en entendant Molly dire

« Qui va s'occuper d'eux pendant que leur mère est ici ? Vous n'avez pas à travailler ? Je veux dire, étant donné que vous avez gagné, vous allez sûrement avoir pas mal de choses à faire. »

Gwen et ses amies acquiescèrent. Arthur jeta un coup d'œil à Harry qui venait enfin de sortir de sa torpeur puis se retourna vers les amies de sa fille.

« Alors… Nous pourrions peut-être les garder quelques jours ? »

Gwen observa tout les Weasley, puis Harry plus particulièrement. Elle avait bien remarqué à quel point il semblait malheureux depuis plusieurs dizaines de minutes, et elle comprenait pourquoi. Elle reporta son regard sur Arthur et Molly, et d'une voix étrangement enroué accepta.

« D'accord.

- QUOI ? Hurlèrent en chœur ses coéquipières.

- Soyez réalistes, les filles. On va faire des séances photos tout les jours, des interviews… Ginny s'est toujours arrangé pour qu'ils n'aient pas à supporter ce genre de trucs. Alors…

- C'est Ginny qui devrait choisir ou pas de les laisser avec… commença Marie.

- Mais elle n'est pas en état de choisir! Et je fais ce qu'elle aurait du faire depuis 6ans. »

Elle revint vers les autres.

« Bon, d'accord à condition qu'Harry ne …

- Je ne dirai pas que je suis leur père, c'est ça ? Conclut le brun.

- Oui.

- Ils ne sont pas stupides! Gronda Hermione. Zack est un Harry miniature. Et ils ont ses yeux.

- Vous ne dites rien. » répliqua Gwen.

Ils finirent tous par acquiescer. Pattie appela les enfants.

« On leur demande peut-être leurs avis! » dit elle à l'adresse de Gwen.

Les deux enfants arrivèrent, main dans la main. Lily adressa un sourire à Harry, qui y répondit inconsciemment. Marie se pencha vers eux.

« Est-ce que ça vous dérangerait d'aller vivre chez eux quelques jours ? Le temps que maman se réveille. »

Les enfants se consultèrent du regard puis dirent

« Non, pas du tout.

- D'accord, alors… Ce sont vos grands parents et vos oncles. »

Zack leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

« On sait! Maman a une photo d'eux. »

Pattie sourit et lui ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux.

« Bon, alors, on va vous emmené chercher quelques affaires, d'accord ?

- Ok. » chuchota Lily, sans quitter Harry des yeux.

Il ne savait pas comment, mais il savait qu'elle savait qui il était.

« On peut s'en occupé. Annonça Molly. Pour que vous restiez ici. En plus, il faut qu'on récupère les enfants. »

Cassandra leur donna l'adresse de Ginny, et un double de ses clés, et ils s'en allèrent. Bill, Fleur et Percy retournèrent chercher leurs enfants à eux et Ron, alors que les autres se rendaient à l'appartement de Ginny.

Il était à quelques rues de celui des autres joueuses, et Zack leur expliqua qu'ils n'y vivaient que depuis trois ans.

« Maman trouvait ça bizarre de vivre avec ses enfants et ses amies… » ajouta Lily qui dévisageait toujours Harry, ce que tous avaient fini par remarquer.

Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement. C'était un endroit très moderne, et pourtant très chaleureux, avec des cousins et des poufs dans des couleurs orangés partout.

« Vous avez besoin d'aide pour prendre vos affaires ?

- Non, c'est bon! » dirent les deux enfants en même temps avant de se ruer sur les portes de leur chambre respective.

Hermione s'avança vers un meuble où une dizaine de photos étaient posés. Et en effet, il y avait quelques photos de la famille Weasley au complet: quand ils étaient petits, d'autres de leurs années à Poudlard, puis une du mariage de Bill. Une photo représentant Harry, Ron et Hermione pendant leur cinquième année. Une autre de l'Ordre du Phoenix au complet, et une de l'Armée de Dumbledore (où étrangement, Cho avait été effacée). La plus récente était une photo prise six ans plus tôt, par elle-même où Teddy et Ginny souriaient. Hermione se souvenait de les avoir trouvé si mignons tout les deux qu'elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Elle l'avait envoyé à Ginny quelques semaines plus tard, avec une lettre, à laquelle la rousse n'avait pas répondu. Ensuite, les photos la représentait avec son équipe ou ses enfants. Hermione sourit en remarquant que Zack était déjà le portrait d'Harry à quelques mois. La plus belle photo était sans aucun doute celle de Ginny, juste elle à seize ans, à la fin de la bataille. C'était Harry qui l'avait prise, après avoir insisté pendant de longues minutes. Elle avait une cicatrice ou deux, mais son regard était flamboyant, et un sourire éblouissait son visage fatigué.

Harry aussi regardait les photos, le sourire aux lèvres en voyant qu'il était présent sur certaines d'entre elles. Il admira Ginny. Elle était vraiment magnifique.

Molly épongea ses yeux à l'aide d'un mouchoir, et Harry passa sa main au dessus de son épaule. Elle dit.

« Ils te ressemblent tellement, et je me dis que si je n'avais pas fait toutes ces réflexions sur Ginny, elle serait resté… et vous auriez pu…

- Madame Weasley, je … A cette période, je ne serai pas … enfin, si elle était partie même un peu plus tard comme elle l'avait prévu, ça n'aurait rien changé. »

Teddy prit la photo de lui et Ginny, et pour détendre l'atmosphère se vanta

« J'étais drôlement mignon dis donc! »

Harry éclata de rire devant la mine fière de son fils, enfin filleul. Arthur sourit avant de dire à Harry

« Elle sait, n'Est-ce pas ?

- Qui sait quoi ? Demanda Ron, en piquant un bonbon dans un panier.

- Lily, elle sait qu'Harry est … »

Lily arriva, alors il se tu. La fillette s'approcha directement d'Harry et tira le bas de sa chemise.

« Vous pourriez m'aider à sortir mon sac de mon armoire ? Il est tout en haut. »

Harry acquiesça, et Lily courut vers sa chambre, le brun sur les talons. Penny sourit.

« Elle sait. »

Harry entra dans la chambre de la petite fille. Tout était orange, rose et blanc, et une dizaine de peluches étaient posées sur les étagères et le lit à baldaquin. Il sourit discrètement ce qui n'échappa pas cependant à Lily.

« Qu'Est-ce qui il y a ?

- C'est juste… que ça fait chambre de … princesse. »

Elle haussa les épaules en rougissant. Il s'approcha d'elle et caressa tendrement ses cheveux.

« T'es une fille, c'est normal. »

Elle sourit, et lui prit la main pour l'attirer vers l'armoire. Elle montra du doigt un sac tout en haut.

« Là! »

Il lâcha sa main, à regret et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour prendre le sac à dos. Il le lui donna.

« Besoin d'aide pour mettre tes affaires dedans ? »

Elle lui demanda d'ouvrir le sac, et elle prit une petite pile de vêtements qu'elle avait déjà préparé avant de les fourrer dedans.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers ses poupées et ses peluches, et en prit une, sa préférée: un tout petit cerf. Il sourit à nouveau, attendri. Elle mit la peluche avec les vêtements et il referma le sac.

Elle le remercia, et ils rejoignirent les autres dans le salon. Zack y était déjà, et parlait Quidditch avec Teddy et Louis. Lily souffla.

« Oh, les garçons. À croire qu'il y a que le Quidditch dans la vie. »

Ron éclata de rire, et Charly finit par dire.

« Non, t'inquiètes, dans un certain temps, ça deviendra le Quidditch et les filles. »

Lily fit la grimace.

« Beurk… »

Molly se rapprocha de sa petite fille caressa doucement ses cheveux.

« Bon, nous allons y allé. Vous avez pris tout ce dont vous avez besoin ? »

Les deux enfants acquiescèrent.

« Alors allons y! »

**Note de l'auteur: Voili voulou lol J'espère que je vous déçois toujours pas. **

**Pour le chapitre précédent, j'ai mis Potter (quand ginny les engueule). à l'origine c'était une erreur mais en fait je le laisse, c'est bon Voilà, parceque comme vous l'avez sans doute compris, ils savent qu'il est leur père... enfin, vous verrez l'évolution de la relation Harry-ZackLily au prochain chapitre **

**Bizzz, et pleaseeuhh: REVIEWS**

**Kitty**


	8. Chapter 7

_**Les Orgueilleux.**_

_Kitty See Malefoy_

Harry s'installa sur le banc devant la maison des Weasley. Il ferma les yeux un instant, appréciant les cris des enfants qui jouaient plus loin. C'était la chose qui le faisait venir si souvent chez 'sa' famille: les bruits… Il avait l'étrange impression d'être plus vivant. Lui qui avait vécu pendant 17 ans dans une famille où seul le son de la télévision rythmait les journées, aimait cet endroit jamais trop silencieux. Il y avait toujours des enfants, un animal ou deux…

Il rouvrit les yeux pour voir où étaient ses enfants. Lily était allongée dans l'herbe, sa peluche dans les bras. Elle semblait apprécié le contact du soleil sur sa peau. Il fallait avouer que là où elle vivait, le soleil était plutôt aux abonnés absents.

Zack avait emprunté le balai d'Antoine et volait avec Teddy et Louis. Il paraissait être assez mûr pour son âge, et préférait la compagnie des enfants un peu plus vieux.

Cette constatation arracha un sourire à Harry. Molly vint s'asseoir près de lui.

« Alors, tu vas bien ? »

Harry acquiesça.

« Je crois que ça va… C'est juste un peu bizarre de découvrir qu'on a deux enfants de six ans qui ne savent pas qui vous êtes.

- Oh, ils savent qui tu es. Pouffa Molly. Tu es Harry Potter, une personne normale selon Lily. D'ailleurs, en parlant de Lily.

- Oui ?

- Elle ressemble beaucoup à ta mère. Une rousse aux yeux vert! »

Harry éclata de rire.

« En effet. »

Il ne quittait pas la fillette des yeux. Elle sentait son regard sur elle, mais fit comme si de rien n'était. Elle avait su qui il était vers ses quatre ans, en trouvant une photographie de lui et Ginny dans le tiroir de la commode de sa mère. Puis, Ginny leur avait parlé de lui, sans jamais dire réellement qu'il était leur père. Sauf quand elle les grondait: le nom Potter lui échappait inconsciemment. En le voyant en chair et en os, elle avait tout de suite comprit qu'il était leur père. De plus, Zack était son sosie. Cependant, son frère n'avait pas réellement eut l'air d'être frappé par les ressemblances entre lui et Harry. Ou du moins, il faisait comme si il ne voyait rien. Elle savait qu'ils en parleraient plus tard...

Elle ouvrit les yeux, un instant éblouit par le soleil, puis chercha son frère. Mais c'est le regard vert émeraude de son père qu'elle croisa. Il lui sourit, dévoilant une rangée de dents blanches et droites. Elle eut envie d'aller se blottir dans ses bras, comme -elle l'imaginait- elle aurait pu le faire avec son _papa_. Mais se retint, de peur de trop accéléré trop choses. Elle se leva tout de même, et s'approcha de lui et sa grand-mère. La vieille femme lui plaisait beaucoup: elle faisait bien la cuisine et quand elle l'avait enlacé un peu plus tôt elle avait ressenti la même chose qu'avec sa maman. Elle s'installa entre la femme et son père, et décida de tâter le terrain.

« Dis, tu la connaissais ma maman ? »

Harry tourna la tête vers elle, surpris, puis comprit qu'elle était résolue à y allé en douceur. Il acquiesça, prudemment, en jetant un coup d'œil à Molly qui se leva.

« Je vais préparé le dîner. Rentrez quand il fera nuit. » conseilla-t-elle en les laissant seuls.

Il passa sa main sur le dos du banc et elle se rapprocha de lui.

« Elle était comment quand elle était jeune ?

- Ah parce qu'on est vieux ? Plaisanta Harry en mimant l'énervement, sentiment qui ne lui allait pas du tout.

- Bah… souffla Lily, avant de s'esclaffer d'un rire cristallin rappelant à Harry celui de Ginny.

- Merci, ça fait plaisir. »

L'enfant leva les yeux vers lui pour voir si il boudait vraiment, mais il souriait.

« Et bien… Elle était du genre… Furie. » s'exclama-t-il, avec un rire rauque.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Furie ?

- Oui… »

Un sourire nostalgique s'était gravé sur le visage du beau brun.

« Elle s'emportait facilement. Elle était aussi l'une des femmes les plus fortes que je n'ai jamais connu. Je ne l'ai jamais vu pleurer ou presque. Elle se battait très bien… et, tu connais le sortilège Chauve Furie ?

- Oui, maman l'a lancé à Madame Pinsons.

- Et bien, c'est une professionnelle de ce sortilège! Elle l'a lancé à un garçon que nous n'aimions pas beaucoup à Poudlard.

- C'est vrai ? Demanda-t-elle, étonnée de sa mère.

- Oui, c'était très drôle. » admit Harry.

Lily sourit à son tour, puis décida d'engager un peu la vraie discussion.

« Et, tu étais son amoureux non, à un moment ? »

Harry fit la grimace, puis prit une grande bouffée d'air frais qui sembla se consolider dans ses poumons. Il toussa nerveusement. Elle le regarda bizarrement.

« Harry, ça va ?

- Mmh

- Alors, t'es sorti avec elle ?

- Euh… »

Il ferma les yeux.

« Oui. »

Elle sourit, et posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harry, mécaniquement. Il ne dégagea pas, bien qu'il pensa que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Il imagina la tête de Ginny quand elle se réveillerait et qu'elle apprendrait qu'il connaissait ses enfants, et qu'en plus il aurait pu venir plus tôt car il n'était pas marié. Elle lui lancerait sûrement le plus beau sortilège Chauve Furie jamais réalisé.

Molly lâcha son plat quand elle vu la fillette poser sa tête sur l'épaule de son père. Bill sourit.

« C'est dingue… mais ça ne m'étonne pas qu'elle ai été enceinte.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça? Demanda George en mettant ses pieds sur la table.

- Sinon, quelle que soit la discussion que maman et elle ai eut, elle aurait fini par revenir.

- Ouais. Approuva Ron. Mais je comprend quand même pas pourquoi elle l'a pas dit à Harry. »

Ses frères haussèrent tous les épaules en même temps, signe qu'eux non plus n'y comprenaient rien. Penny et Fleur semblaient dans le même état d'incompréhension, puis Hermione leva les yeux aux ciel.

« Vous êtes vraiment aveugles! Ça parait complètement logique, non ? »

Molly et Arthur la regardèrent comme si elle détenait la clé du problème le plus important de leur vie. Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

« Elle l'aime depuis qu'elle a dix ans! Au début, elle aimait juste le Grand Harry Potter, mais ensuite elle est réellement tombé amoureuse d'Harry. »

Les Weasley semblaient ne pas vraiment comprendre où elle voulait en venir quand Harry entra dans la cuisine. Tous le dévisagèrent. Il baissa la tête.

« Oui, je sais, je ne devrai pas trop me rapprocher d'eux mais…

- On parlait pas de ça, Harry! Coupa Hermione, exaspérée. Mais de pourquoi Ginny ne t'a rien dit! »

Harry haussa les épaules en s'approchant de la sauce que madame Weasley préparait. Il goûta en y trempant le doigt, sous le regard amusé de Molly. Hermione l'observa.

« Non, mais attend! Toi non plus t'as pas compris ? »

Harry fut surpris du ton d'Hermione. Elle avait l'air en colère. Ça le fit sourire.

« T'es encore enceinte ? »

Elle rougit.

« Pourquoi?

- Tu t'énerves alors que j'ai rien fait… Enfin, pas que je sache.

- Non je ne suis pas ENCORE enceinte! Et je trouve ça fou que tu ne saches pas pourquoi elle ne t'a pas prévenu. »

Harry retint un rire, à grande peine. D'une voix légèrement enroué il demanda

« Bah, vas y, Mione! Éclaires donc notre lanterne! T'adore savoir ce qu'on ne sait pas… mais fais nous partager ça. »

Il se moquait légèrement, ce qui la fit lever de son siège, rouler le magasine qu'elle tenait, et lui donner plusieurs coup avec ce qui provoqua plus un fou rire qu'un véritable mal. Il réussit finalement à prendre l'_arme_ des mains de la jeune femme, qui se rassit, une moue faussement vexée sur les lèvres.

« Très bien, même si tu ne le mérites pas! Elle ne t'a rien dit parce qu'elle t'aime… t'aimais… enfin tu vois! »

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Et bah dis donc, tu dois pas beaucoup aimer Ron, tu l'as prévenu de l'existence de tout tes enfants. »

Ron éclata de rire. Hermione regarda Harry, fusillant le brun du regard.

« Maintenant, ne m'interrompt plus. Donc, elle t'aimait. Je suppose qu'en voyant que tu allais te marié elle a pensé que tu étais heureux, et qu'elle n'a pas voulu gâcher ça.

- Je vois toujours pas… commença Harry.

- Elle… Imagine cinq minutes qu'elle ai quelqu'un.

- Ouais. Grogna Harry qui n'avait pas l'air très emballé par cette idée.

- Qu'elle soit heureuse avec lui, et tout le tintouin. Est-ce que tu chercherais à la récupérer parce qu'elle a des enfants de toi, ou la laisserais tu vivre sa vie ? »

Harry croisa ses bras sur son torse, et sembla réfléchir.

« Je suppose que je la laisserai tranquille… admit il finalement.

- Et bien, c'est exactement pareil! Elle a pensé que tu étais heureux avec Cho. Elle préférait que tu sois heureux loin d'elle, plutôt que t'imposer cette situation que ni elle, ni toi n'avaient voulu au départ. »

Harry fut soudain très attiré par le sol. Charly intervint.

« Sur ce coup là, elle a pas été très intelligente la ptite sœur! Si Harry aimait vraiment Cho, il serait resté avec elle-même si elle était enceinte.

- Quoi ? Grogna Hermione. Il est un minimum responsable! Il ne l'aurait pas laissé seule, n'Est-ce pas Harry ? »

Elle jaugea le brun du regard comme pour le défier de dire le contraire. Harry sourit.

« J'en sais rien… sûrement que non. Mais je ne peux pas vraiment savoir étant donné que je ne me suis pas retrouvé dans cette situation.

- Mais… engagea Hermione. Si elle était venu?

- Je n'aimai pas Cho, Hermione, la question ne se pose pas. Et que Ginny soit enceinte ou pas, si elle était revenu je serai resté avec elle. » avoua-t-il.

Il sentit ses joues s'empourpraient. Il venait de confier explicitement qu'il aimait Ginny. Aimait toujours d'ailleurs… Ron allait lui faire une réflexion quand Lily entra en courant presque.

Elle lança à son père un regard faussement méchant.

« Dis, tu n'étais pas censé nous rapporter un truc à grignoter ? »

Il s'excusa du regard, avant de lui posé la main sur sa tête et de caresser ses cheveux: les mêmes que Ginny. Molly s'approcha d'elle.

« De toute façon, on va bientôt manger. Tu as faim ?

- Très! admit sa fillette.

- Tu peux attendre cinq minutes ? » Demanda Arthur en riant.

Elle sembla hésiter quelques secondes, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre que George lui avait passé un bonbon. Harry le regarda, soupçonneux, mais George rit.

« T'inquiètes, je vais pas essayer de l'empoissonner. Enfin, pas tout de suite. »

Lily sourit et lécha un bout du bonbon, consciencieusement. Teddy et Zack arrivèrent, couvert de boue tout les deux. Charly éclata de rire.

« Qu'Est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- On a atterrit dans le parc des Lovegood. Ils font pousser un truc bizarre, encerclé de boue. » Expliqua Teddy.

Zack se rapprocha de sa petite sœur qui s'éloigna d'un bond, se blottissant contre Harry. Il pouffa.

« Qu'Est-ce qui a ? tu veux un câlin ? Demanda l'enfant en tendant les bras.

- Non! Hurla-t-elle.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu manges ? »

Elle mordit dans le bonbon et lui donna la moitié, en prenant garde à ne pas le toucher. Il l'avala d'un coup. Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« T'es vraiment dégoûtant! Tu manges n'importe comment. »

Il haussa les épaules, alors que Teddy s'était mit à rire.

« C'est un truc de Weasley de manger tout le temps. Expliqua-t-il.

- Maman mange pas tout le temps. Répliqua Lily. Et moi non plus.

- Toi tu picores! Souffla Zack, moqueur. On dirait que tu savoures tout… pourtant le nourriture de maman n'est pas très savoureuse! »

Cette réflexion fit rire tout le monde. En effet, Ginny n'avait pas hérité du don pour la cuisine de sa mère. Harry se rappelait trop bien d'un jour où ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls au Terrier tout les deux et où elle avait fait la cuisine. Il lui avait jurer de faire à manger tout les jours si un jour ils vivaient ensemble. Elle lui avait fait la tête pendant tout le reste de la journée…

Ils s'étaient tous installés dehors, car ils n'avaient pas assez de places à l'intérieur. Zack et Lily à coté d'Harry, ce qui avait surpris à peu près tout le monde. Lily n'arrêtait pas de le regarder, alors que Zack lui parlait Quidditch. Teddy, à coté du petit garçon écoutait la discussion avec attention, un sourire aux lèvres. Molly les observait, se rendant compte qu'il ne manquait plus que Ginny pour compléter le tableau. Arthur semblait penser la même chose.

« Minerva! » hurla-t-il soudainement en voyant le professeur sortir de la maison, sans doute provenant de la cheminée.

Elle s'approcha d'eux légèrement inquiète.

« Oh mon dieu, j'ai appris que Ginny avait eu un accident! Ce n'est pas grave j'espère? »

Molly la rassura rapidement, et Minerva se rendit compte de la présence des deux enfants qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle s'était beaucoup rapproché d'Harry après la bataille, et par conséquent des Weasley. D'ailleurs, ces deux enfants étaient un parfait mélange Potter-Weasley. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Harry, qui acquiesça discrètement, répondant silencieusement à sa question.

« Vous vous joignez à nous ? Proposa Hermione.

- Euh… si il y a encore de la place. »

En temps normal, elle n'aurait jamais accepté, mais là elle voulait savoir ce qui s'était passé, et surtout qui étaient ces deux enfants (bien qu'elle en ait déjà une vague idée). Elle s'assit juste en face d'Harry, et avec un sourire dit

« Et bien, on ne me présente pas ? »

Harry regarda les deux enfants

« Oh désolé. Professeur… (elle le fusilla du regard) enfin Minerva, Lily et Zack.

- Qui sont ?

- Les enfants de Ginny. »

Minerva fit la grimace.

« Et de … ? »

Un silence des plus pesant s'installa. Harry serra les dents. Tout les autres semblaient attirés par leurs assiettes. Zack regarda sa sœur et sourit discrètement. Lily annonça d'un voix très légère.

« Oh… c'est …

- Lily! Coupa Zack.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

- Maman a dit…

- Elle est pas là pour dire quoi que ce soit là! »

Ils se défiaient du regard. Puis Lily se leva et s'enfuit de la table en courant. Zack la regarda sortir, et piocha deux trois morceaux de viandes dans son assiette.

« Je peux sortir de table ? » demanda-t-il à Molly.

Celle-ci acquiesça et il sortit. Minerva jeta à Harry un coup d'œil désolé.

« Excuses moi. Je ne savais pas que ça poserai un tel problème.

- C'est pas grave. Et oui… ils sont de moi.

- Tu étais au courant ?

- Non. »

Ron interrompu la conversation.

« On devrait peut-être allé voir si ils ne s'entretuent pas ?

- Non, Ronald! Gronda Hermione. Je suis une pro des disputes Potter-Weasley, et en général il ne vaut mieux pas intervenir. Alors avec une dispute de deux mélanges Potter-Weasley! Il ne vaut mieux vraiment pas! »

Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard complice, parfaitement conscient qu'elle avait raison. Le repas se finit dans une ambiance plutôt légère, sauf pour Harry qui ne pu s'empêcher de jeter quelques coup d'œil vers la maison pour voir si ses enfants n'en sortaient pas. Ce qui n'arriva pas. Ils retournèrent tous à l'intérieur et posèrent la vaisselle dans la cuisine.

« C'est super silencieux, non ? Chuchota Ron.

- Pourquoi tu chuchotes ? se moqua Harry.

- Ils sont peut-être parti! Plaisanta Teddy, ce qui lui valu un regard pleins d'animosité de la part de Louis.

- C'est pas drôle! » chuchota le blond.

Ils sortirent de la cuisine et rejoignirent le salon, où ils retrouvèrent Lily et Zack. Ils étaient tout les deux allongés sur le même canapé, d'un coté et de l'autre, leurs têtes se touchant, les pieds dans le vide. Lily avait le visage recouvert de ses cheveux et Zack les lunettes légèrement de travers, mais Harry ne pu que les trouver mignons.

« On les réveille ? Demanda Ron.

- Non. Répondit Harry. On a cas les porter. Ils doivent être légers. »

Ron approuva. Molly demanda à Harry

« Tu ne veux pas les emmener chez toi ?

- Je ne pense pas que les copines de Ginny apprécient! Elles ont déjà assez envie de me tuer.

- Ils passeront les journées ici. Et les nuits chez toi. En plus comme ça, tu pourras demander à Luna de les prendre dans sa classe pour le temps de leur séjour ici. Tu es beaucoup plus proche de l'école que nous. »

Harry lui sourit. Il avait hésité toute la journée à demander la permission de les emmené avec lui, de peur qu'elle trouve que c'était une mauvaise idée. Et là, elle lui donnait toutes les raisons de pouvoir le faire.

« Ok. On va transplaner. Teddy ? T'es d'accord ?

- Bien sur! S'écria-t-il.

- Teddy, chut! » souffla Ron.

Mais il était déjà trop tard. Lily s'était réveillé et suivait la discussion.

« On va dormir chez toi ? » demanda-t-elle à Harry.

Il se balança brusquement d'un pied sur l'autre, hésitant maintenant.

« Euh… si vous voulez bien … venir… oui. »

Elle sourit devant son incapacité à s'exprimer, rappelant son frère.

« Bien sur! » approuva-t-elle.

Elle secoua gentiment son frère, mais il ronfla bruyamment. Elle se leva et s'approcha de Harry.

« Je peux t'emprunter ta baguette ? »

Il la lui tendit, et elle retourna vers son frère.

« Aguamentis! »

Un filet d'eau ce jeta sur le visage du garçon qui se leva en hurlant.

« T'es folle ? »

Elle éclata de rire.

« Fallait être moins difficile à réveiller mon pauvre! »

Il lui tira la langue en essuyant ses lunettes, sous les rires de ses oncles et de son père. Lily lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux.

« On va dormir chez Harry! Annonça-t-elle.

- Trop cool! hurla-t-il avant de se reprendre. Enfin, c'est bien… »

Harry les regarda étrangement.

« Qu'Est-ce qui vous arrive à tout les deux ?

-Rien! » répondirent t'ils un peu trop rapidement.

Teddy fronça les sourcils.

« Bon, on y va ? »

Harry acquiesça, regardant ses enfants soupçonneux. Ils dirent au revoir à tout le monde puis transplanèrent jusqu'à Godric Hollow.

« C'est ta maison ? hurla joyeusement Lily en regardant autour d'elle pour admirer le salon.

- Oui. Ça te plait ?

- C'est trop beau! »

En effet, la décoration était des plus agréable, rappelant celle de chez Ginny, la télévision et la chaîne hifi en plus, les photos en moins… Enfin, c'Est-ce qu'elle croyait. Mais dans l'escalier, les photos ornaient les murs.

« Je vais préparé vos lits, d'accord. Teddy et Zack, vous dormirez dans mon lit, je dormirai dans la chambre de Teddy, et Lily dans la chambre de grenier.

- T'as une chambre dans le grenier ? S'étonna Zack.

- Oui, la chambre d'ami.

- Mais ce sera ma chambre quand je serai un adolescent! Expliqua Teddy en reprenant les mots de son père. Y a une douche et tout ça… c'est comme un studio.

- Bref… coupa Harry. Il y a d'autres chambres, mais elles ne sont pas aménagées.

- Il attend d'avoir des enfants. » Se moqua Teddy avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait dit.

Ces mots provoquèrent un court silence, puis Lily observa l'écran noire de la télévision.

« On peut la regarder, dis ? »

Harry sourit.

« Douche, pyjamas, et on se met un dessin animé et on mange du pop corn avec des sodas. Ça vous va ? »

Trois cris de joie lui répondirent à l'affirmative.

**Note de l'auteur: Perso, j'adore ce chapitre xD et suis fan des enfants d'Harry et Ginny! Ils sont trop choupy xD bref, je veux les memes Bref... j'espère que ça vous déçoit pas trop, avec un peu de chance, pas du tout xD**

**Bizzzzz, et pleaseeuuhhhhh REVIEWS!**

**kitty**


	9. Chapter 8

_**Les Orgueilleux.**_

_Kitty See Malefoy_

Harry se réveilla lentement, des cheveux roux lui chatouillant le nez, sa jambe droite engourdi par un poids, sa main serrant une main plus petite. Il ouvrit les yeux. Zack s'était endormi sur ses genoux, sa tête sur le torse de son père, ses cheveux le frôlant. Lily était allongée, sa tête sur sa jambe droite, sa petite main enfermée dans celle de son père. Teddy lui avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule gauche d'Harry.

Il les observa longuement, se sentant plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis très longtemps. Il ne manquait plus que Ginny. Mais, il savait que ce ne serait pas simple avec elle. Il regarda l'heure sur le magnétoscope. 7h47. Et Teddy devait être à l'école à 8h30. Oups. D'ailleurs, Lily et Zack aussi. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière. Puis chuchota

« Les enfants! Eh oh! Les enfants! Debout! »

Lily remua. Apparemment, elle avait le sommeil léger. Contrairement aux deux garçons qui ronflaient bruyamment. Lily frotta ses deux petits poings contre ses yeux encore à moitié clos.

« Salut, pa… Harry. »

Harry retint un sourire devant le presque lapsus (révélateur) de sa fille.

« Tu sais réveiller ton frère sans eau?

- Oui. »

Elle poussa alors un des cris les plus aigu qu'il n'ait jamais entendu de sa vie. Zack se releva si brusquement qu'il tomba du canapé, alors que Teddy avait ouvert les yeux et grogna plus d'insultes que Harry n'en connaissait.

« T'es dingue, Lily. se plaignit Teddy en reposant sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harry.

- Pas le temps, Ted! Remua Harry. École! »

L'enfant fit la moue, qui faillit presque attendrir Harry. Lui aussi aurait bien passé une journée à flemmarder avec eux, mais ça n'aurait pas été responsable. (NdA: et bien, ne sois pas responsable, pardi!)

« Non, non, on y va! Tous à la douche. Lily, celle du grenier, Zack étage, Teddy premier! Je prépare le petit déjeuner. Vous mangez quoi ?

- Tartines. Répondit Zack en baillant.

- Bien! Allez on se dépêche! »

Teddy s'autorisa une grimace.

« Je te préfère pas organisé. »

Néanmoins, ils firent tous ce qu'il avait demandé et ils déjeunèrent rapidement ensemble avant de se rendre à l'école. Selon l'état anglais, c'était une école privé pour enfants surdoués. Selon le ministère de la magie, c'était une école pour les enfants sorciers. La seule du pays.

« Une école qu'avec des sorciers ? S'exclama Zack.

- Oui. C'est une de mes amie qui la dirige. Elle est très gentille, vous verrez. Son mari aussi travaille avec elle. En fait, ce ne sont que des amis qui y travaillent. Penny aussi.

- Et Percy, il travaille où ? Demanda Lily.

- Au ministère de la Magie, comme son père, Bill, Ron, et moi.

- Tu travailles comme quoi, toi ?

- Auror. Comme Ron.

- Et Hermione ?

- Elle travaille à Poudlard quand ils en ont besoin, mais en général elle reste à la maison pour s'occuper de ses enfants. Elle fait beaucoup de recherches de là bas. Pour Saint Mangouste. Vous savez, tous leurs enfants vont dans cette école, alors vous ne serez pas seuls. Vous connaîtrez des gens. Et puis, vous n'aurez pas à cacher vos pouvoirs comme dans les autres écoles. D'ailleurs, Zack…

- Oui ?

- Pas de bêtises! Pas de peinture ou de bagarre. Promis ? »

L'enfant acquiesça vigoureusement.

« Bien. » Conclut Harry en arrivant devant une battisse blanche entouré d'un jardin extrêmement fleuri.

Il prit la main de Lily et celle de Zack, en disant au revoir à Teddy qui s'était déjà rué sur ses amis. Le brun chercha Luna des yeux, avant de la trouver discutant avec Neville et leur fils: Franck.

« Luna! Neville! »

Les deux amis se retournèrent en souriant. Franck, âgé de cinq ans courut dans ses bras.

« Salut, tonton!

- Salut, monsieur! »

La bouille blonde aux yeux marrons lui sourit. Harry lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux avant de le reposer par terre pour serrer la main de Neville et embrasser Luna. Neville observa les deux enfants.

« De nouveaux élèves ?

- Oui. Enfin, plus ou moins. Euh… Franck, tu peux allé montrer à Lily et Zack les bassins? »

Franck acquiesça fièrement, comme à chaque fois qu'on lui parlait de son bassin où des plantes aquatiques s'épanouissaient. L'enfant avait hérité son amour de la botanique et une certaine croyance pour des choses impossibles (ce qui énervait Hermione à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait) de ses parents. Lily et Zack lancèrent à Harry des regards inquiets.

« C'est bon. Je ne pars pas sans vous avoir dit au revoir. » promis t-il.

Rassurés, ils suivirent Franck. Luna soupira, l'air ailleurs.

« Ils te ressemblent beaucoup, Harry.

- C'est normal. Ce sont les enfants de Ginny. Et les miens. »

Neville ouvrit grand ses yeux, si bien qu'Harry imagina un instant qu'ils auraient pu sortir de leur orbite et rouler sur le sol, comme l'œil magique de Maugrey.

« Tu le savais ?

- Non. Et Ginny…

- A eut un accident, avant-hier. On sait. Elle va bien ?

- Oui. Mais en attendant qu'elle se réveille, je m'occupe d'eux. Alors… si vous pouviez les mettre dans vos classes, juste pour quelques jours…

- Bien sur, Harry! accepta Luna en le regardant dans les yeux. Tu vas te marié avec Ginny?

- Quoi ? Luna, non! Enfin… il faut déjà qu'elle se réveille et qu'on parle alors… bafouilla-t-il en rougissant.

- Luna! Gronda Neville. Arrêtes, tu le gênes. Bon, en tout cas, Harry pas de problème.

- Merci. »

Neville lui sourit rapidement.

« C'est fou… il te ressemble vraiment, le petit. Et la petite aussi, avec plus de Weasley quand même.

- Je crois que mentalement, c'est plutôt le contraire.» Annonça Harry avec un petit rire.

Lily revint vers lui en courant, et il la porta dans ses bras, la soulevant de terre.

« Alors, ça va allé ?

- Je crois. Admit elle.

- Bien. »

Il embrassa son front, et elle passa ses petits bras autour de lui. Il l'enlaça brièvement avant de la reposer par terre. Zack revint aussi , et Harry fit la même chose qu'avec Lily.

« Et pas de bêtises! »

Zack acquiesça aussi vigoureusement la tête qu'un peu plus tôt. Harry remercia Luna et Neville une dernière fois puis transplana jusqu'au ministère, remarquant qu'il était déjà un peu en retard. De toute façon, son patron lui passait à peu près tout. En effet, Kingsley, ministre de la magie et des aurors avait une grande affection pour lui, pour des tas de raisons hormis le fait qu'il ai sauvé le monde bien sur.

Il entra dans son bureau où Ron, Drago Malefoy et Terry Boot étaient installés. Drago lui accorda un bref sourire. Bien qu'ils ne s'entendent pas particulièrement, ils avaient fini par accepter de se parler sans insultes ou remarques, étant donné qu'ils passait 30 de leur temps ensemble. Terry, un ancien Serdaigle, sans doute le cerveau du groupe d'aurors ne releva pas la tête de son livre mais grommela un vague 'bonjour'. Ron mima quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas, alors Drago toujours aussi sensible au bien d'autrui annonça

« Boot s'est disputé avec sa chérie. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, pas le moins du monde touché par cette nouvelle étant donné que Terry et Lavande se disputaient environ cinq fois par semaine (et sûrement sept mais Harry ne le voyait pas le week-end). Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'un homme aussi censé et intelligent pouvait faire avec une nunuche pareil. En même temps, il ne comprenait pas tout ce qui se passait dans ce bureau. Il ne saisissait pas non plus la vie de Drago non plus, et ce que toutes ces femmes pouvaient lui trouver… Mais en même temps, étant un homme il ne pouvait concevoir ce genre de choses. Drago lui accorda un rictus.

« Alors, la future Miss Potter s'est réveillé ?

- Quoi ? Grogna Harry en s'installant derrière son bureau.

- J'étais au match. Loge du ministre bien sur…

- Viens en aux faits, Malefoy.

- Ok. Bref, elle va bien ?

- Oui.

- Et les mini-Potter ? »

Harry releva si brusquement la tête qu'elle lui tourna un peu.

« Comment t'es au courant ?

- Je l'ai ai aperçu. Ils étaient dans la loge du ministre, eux aussi. Le gosse, on dirait toi en miniature: c'est assez effrayant. La fille par contre… aussi appétissante que sa mère. Elle sera belle quand elle sera grande… Je pourrais ? »

Harry ne releva pas cette remarque, sachant que Drago faisait ça pour le provoquer. Le beau blond posa ses pieds sur le bureau, et annonça

« T'imagines que je l'ai eut avant toi! Ces gosses auraient pu être les miens…

- Tu parles de ma sœur la fouine, alors calmes toi! Intervint Ron.

- Désolé Weasmoche. Mais si ça peut te rassurer… je crois qu'elle s'en ai pas mal sortit. J'avais trop bu, je m'en rappelle pas très bien… Mais parfois dans mes rêves… je la vois à califourchon sur ma… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Harry lui lança un livre au visage. Drago l'évita et éclata de rire.

« Désolé! Désolé Potter, ça se reproduira plus! »

Harry retint un rire. Puis Drago reprit, plus calme cette fois.

« Alors… ils ont quoi 5ans ?

- Six. Rectifia Harry.

- T'étais pas encore avec l'autre là, à ce moment là ?

- Euh… Si. Confia Harry.

- Ouais… Je te comprend. Chang… mignonne mais la fille Weasley joue dans la catégorie au dessus. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

« La catégorie au dessus ?

- Oui. T'as les filles, et t'as la fille. »

Ron dévisagea Drago comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait. Même Harry fut surpris car il avait bien saisit le sens des paroles de Drago, il venait de dire quelque chose d'un minimum romantique.

« T'as dit quoi ? » demanda Teddy, qui avait même quitté son air grognon sous le coup de la surprise.

Drago rougit brutalement, ce qui ne lui allait pas du tout.

« Et bien… y a les filles comme ça… celles avec qui on couche…ou qu'on plante devant l'autel -si on est Harry Potter- et il y a la fille. Celle avec qui… on… »

Il baissa la tête, gêné, mais Harry l'encouragea à continuer.

« Avec qui on quoi, Drago ?

- Bah… j'en sais rien moi… Avec qui on a des gosses, avec qui on se marie et tout le gros truc. Enfin… chacun fait ce qu'il veut.

- Et donc, selon toi… commença Harry. Ginny est la fille ?

- Dans ton cas oui. Approuva Drago en reprenant l'air fier habituel. Comme Granger avec Weasley… Ou Boot avec Brown, même si ils sont pas super doués.

- Et dans ton cas ? Demanda Harry, avec un sourire sincère.

- Il n'y a pas de cas pour moi, Potter. Moi toutes les filles me conviennent, tant qu'elles ont un endroit où se nicher, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Harry grimaça, et prit ses papiers qu'il avait abandonné la semaine précédente. Ron l'interrompu

« Alors, avec Lily et Zack, ça s'est passé comment ?

- Bien. Très bien. S'écria Harry, la joie illuminant son visage, brusquement.

- Vous avez fait quoi ?

- On s'est regardé un film 'Le Monde de Narnia', un truc pour enfants, en mangeant du pop corn. On s'est endormi devant la télé. »

Ron sourit, mi moqueur mi attendri devant l'expression de son meilleur ami. Drago éclata de rire.

« Sérieux, Potter, fais gaffe, tu t'attendris! Et il est possible qu'elle t'interdises de les approcher quand elle se réveillera. Alors… »

Harry lui fit la tête tout le reste de la journée.

Ron et lui sortirent du bureau en même temps, se rendant à l'école pour récupérer leurs enfants respectifs.

« Tu sais, ce qu'il a dit Malefoy… laisses tomber! C'est qu'un crétin.

- Il n'avait pas tord sur ce coup là. Ginny… enfin… peut-être qu'elle ne voudra pas que je sois ni dans sa vie ni dans la leur.

- Et pourquoi ? Ma sœur n'est pas stupide. Grogna Ron. Il suffira qu'elle te voit avec eux pour comprendre que tu dois faire partie de leur vie. Et puis, ce sont tes enfants aussi.

- Je sais, mais aux dernières nouvelles on ne pourra pas les couper en deux. Et puis, je ne lui ferai pas la guerre… »

Ron approuva silencieusement alors qu'ils franchissaient le portail de l'école.

« Et si elle t'aime encore… s'aventura Ron.

- Et bien alors il n'y aura plus de problème. Mais je doute que ce soit possible. Elle doit plutôt me haïr. Et elle a des tas de raisons pour ça. Alors…

- Non, Harry ce n'est pas ce dont je voulais parler. Si elle t'aime toujours… Toi, tu l'aimes toujours ? »

Harry se figea, et la cloche sonna. Ron le regardait, attendant une réponse qu'il avait sans doute promis d'apporter à la famille au complet. Harry prit une profonde inspiration pour répondre mais une masse rousse se jeta sur lui.

« Lily! »

Il la porta directement, collant ses lèvres sur ses joues roses d'excitation. Elle se dégagea.

« Tu piques! »

Il grimaça.

« J'aurai eut le temps de me raser si miss ne passait pas tant de temps dans la salle de bain.

- Désolée. »

Il embrassa son front.

« Où est ton frère ? Et Teddy ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. Ron ne les quittait pas des yeux, si bien qu'il ne vu Hermione arrivait vers lui et l'embrasser. Il éclata de rire quand il la lâcha.

« C'était pas mon jour de venir les chercher ?

- Non, Monsieur! C'était mon jour! Il faudrait que je te colle un post-it sur le front. Alors Lily, tu vas bien?

- Oui! »

Hermione lui caressa rapidement les cheveux.

« Et où sont les garçons ? Et Katy ? »

Lily haussa à nouveau les épaules.

« Je sais pas, je suis sorti très vite! » expliqua-t-elle en regardant Harry, qui comprit qu'elle était sorti très vite pour lui.

Il la serra plus fort, la soulevant un peu plus alors qu'elle avait passé un bras au dessus de son cou.

« Alors, ça t'as plus ta première journée ici ?

- Oui! C'est drôlement mieux que les écoles normales! Même Zack s'est amusé, alors qu'en général, il aime pas du tout l'école. »

Teddy arriva en courant, tenant Zack par la main.

« Salut, papa! » dit il.

Harry lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de prendre la main de Zack. Elles étaient pleines de peinture.

« Rassures moi, Zack, tu as fait de vrai dessins cette fois? Tu n'as pas recouvert quelqu'un de peinture ?

- Non! S'exclama l'enfant. Je t'avais dit que je ferai pas de bêtises! Alors, j'en ai pas fait.

- Tu promets souvent la même chose à maman! Répliqua Lily, et t'en fait qu'en même!

- C'est pas pareil… » grommela Zack en se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre comme le faisait Harry.

Cette manie arracha un rire à Ron. Une bande de rouquin arriva vers eux. Fleur et Penny aussi.

« Et bien, voir des papas venir chercher leur rejetons! C'est tellement rare, Ron! En général, tu oublis et c'est Hermione qui finit par venir! »

Ron bredouilla quelques paroles incompréhensibles alors qu'Hermione l'embrassait discrètement. Harry reporta son regard sur Luna, Neville et Dean qui arrivaient vers eux.

« Alors, ça s'est bien passé ? »

Dean s'approcha pour lui serrer la main.

« Un vrai monstre ton fils! »

Un silence poursuivit cette affirmation, alors que Dean se rendait compte qu'il avait fait une gaffe. Il tenta de se rattrapé.

« Enfin… Teddy je veux dire. »

Cette réflexion envenima les choses. Puis Lily éclata de rire, avant d'embrasser la joue de son père.

« On rentre ? »

Harry sourit, attendrit devant cette tentative d'évasion.

« Oui! On rentre. »

Teddy jeta un coup d'œil à Zack qui souriait toujours, puis lui prit la main. Harry parut gêné un court instant, lança un sourire rassurant à Dean, embrassa Hermione, Fleur, Penny et Luna, dit au revoir aux autres et transplana en prenant la main de Zack.

Ils arrivèrent dans la maison de Godric Hollow, Harry leur prépara un goûter qu'ils mangèrent ensemble, alors que Lily et Zack lui racontaient leur journée.

« C'est trop bien, ici! S'enthousiasma Zack. Tu crois que quand maman voudra bien qu'on vienne à l'école d'ici, quand elle sera réveillé ? »

Harry haussa distraitement les épaules.

« Je n'en sais rien, Zack. Tu pourras lui demander. »

Les enfants partirent ensuite joué dans le jardin. Il les observa en faisant la vaisselle. Jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir se sentir si heureux depuis bien longtemps. Seuls les moments avec Teddy et les Weasley lui apportaient ce dont il avait besoin. Mais avec Lily et Zack, il se sentait étrangement complet. Il avait toujours voulu avoir des enfants. De Ginny, plus particulièrement mais ça il ne se l'avouerait pas de si tôt. Et puis, il fallait dire que ces deux enfants étaient plutôt sympas, ni trop ni pas assez. Un parfait mélange Potter-Weasley, comme l'avais dit Minerva un peu plus tard pendant le repas de la veille. Il observa, avec un sourire un peu niais Teddy poussant Lily et Zack qui s'étaient assis sur la même balançoire.

Il rangea la vaisselle et les rejoignit.

O0°0O

Une semaine plus tard, tout ces gestes de la journée étaient devenu mécaniques: ils les réveillait, les faisait manger, allait travailler, ils allaient à l'école, ils revenaient joué et mangé leur goûter, ils allaient manger chez les Weasley qui n'avaient pas fait autant de repas dans la même semaine depuis longtemps, puis rentraient regarder un film et s'endormaient en général devant la télévision. Cependant, ce lundi soir, une semaine plus tard, il réussit à grand peine à les mettre au lit. Il borda rapidement Teddy et Zack, qu'il entendait parler encore en se dirigeant vers l'étage où dormait Lily.

Elle était assise sur son lit, les jambes repliés sous ses fesses, et observait un gros album qu'Harry reconnut comme celui que lui avait offert Hagrid à Poudlard.

« Et bien alors, on fouille ? »

Elle sursauta en l'entendant puis rougit.

« Désolée. Je …

- Pas grave. »

Il la rejoint sur le lit, et regarda ce qu'elle observait quelques secondes plus tôt. C'était la dernière photo de l'album. La dernière qu'il avait collé, avant de le ranger. Une de Ginny et lui, le jour du mariage. Il sourit, se rappelant trop bien de ce jour. Qui étrangement, pour lui avait marqué la fin de son temps de jeune adulte. Il avait décidé de grandir. Il n'avait pas franchement l'impression d'avoir réussit.

« Elle était drôlement belle ta maman, là. Osa-t-il enfin dire.

- Elle est toujours belle! » Répliqua Lily, avec un timide sourire.

Il se cala contre le haut du lit, croisant ses pieds, et posant ses mains croisées sur son ventre. Elle le regarda faire, et le rejoignit, posant sa tête contre son épaule. Elle remit l'album au début, et il raconta un peu tout ce qui s'était passé dans sa vie, d'où provenaient les photos, qui étaient les personnes dessus. Il fut surpris de constaté que Ginny lui avait parlé de Sirius, de Lupin et des Maraudeurs.

« C'est pour ça que je m'appelle Lily. Expliqua-t-elle. Parce que c'était le prénom de ta maman. »

Il soupira

« Sans doute. »

Elle écoutait avec attention tout ce qu'il disait, buvant littéralement ses propos, comme pour le connaître vraiment, et pas seulement selon les dires de sa mère. Quand il arriva à la photo de Ginny, il ne sut pas vraiment quoi dire. Elle commença donc.

« T'es sortie avec elle quand ?

- En sixième année. Enfin, elle était en 5ème année, elle.

- Comment tu as su que tu étais amoureux d'elle ? »

Harry réfléchit un instant, cherchant une réponse possible pour une enfant de six ans.

« Parce que … un jour elle embrassait son petit copain, et je me suis rendu compte que j'étais jaloux. Et pas d'une façon que j'aurai du si je la considérai comme une petite sœur. Ce que je croyais à l'époque. »

Lily sourit, mais il ne le vit pas trop occupé à détaillé le visage de Ginny. Il osa enfin poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'il savait qu'il était père.

« Elle vous a parlé de moi, ta maman ?

- Oui.

- Elle a dit quoi ?

- Qu'elle était amoureuse de toi quand elle était petite.

- Ah… »

Ainsi, quand elle était petite ? Mais et maintenant ? Lily se releva un peu pour le dévisager. Il avait l'air un peu perdu et triste.

« Tu sais, elle a une photo de toi dans sa table de nuit. Et puis elle a jamais plus eut d'amoureux après toi. »

Harry lui caressa tendrement les cheveux.

« Ce qui veut dire, selon toi ?

- Bah… qu'elle t'aime encore. »

Cela semblait si évident pour elle qu'il se surprit à la croire un instant. Il raconta encore certaines de ses aventures qu'ils avaient vécu avec Ron et Hermione, ou encore Ginny, Neville et Luna, et elle finit par s'endormir. Il se releva, la bousculant un peu au passage. Elle entrouvrit ses yeux d'un vert émeraude éblouissant

« Bonne nuit, papa. »

Il sentit une immense bouffée d'air pénétrait ses poumons, et il embrassa son front.

« Bonne nuit, ma puce. »

Il se réveilla brusquement en entendant un bruit. 3h du matin. Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et sortit en courant au cas où se serait un cambrioleur. Mais en bas des escaliers, se tenait la famille Weasley presque au complet: excepté les enfants, tout le monde était là. Il rata plusieurs marches et failli s'écrouler. Charly le rattrapa dans un grand éclat de rire.

« Eh, vous me réveillez à trois heures du matin sans aucune douceur, et en plus vous vous moquez de moi! Les enfants dorment, vous êtes dingues! » grommela-t-il en prenant un t-shirt dans la penderie près de l'escalier pour recouvrir son torse nu.

Hermione jeta à Ron un regard méchant.

« Désolé, on était censé faire ça plus gentiment, mais Ronald a mal atterrit. »

Harry s'étira, et les regarda, la vision un peu flou sans ses lunettes.

« Accio Lunettes. Bon qu'Est-ce que vous faites là ? »

Il rattrapa ses lunettes au vol et les posa sur son nez, remarquant que les Weasley avaient l'air un peu bizarre des gens annonçant des mauvaises nouvelles. Molly annonça alors

« C'est Ginny, elle s'est réveillé. »

Harry souffla

« Ouah! Faites pas ces têtes! J'ai cru qu'elle était morte. »

Lily arriva en haut de l'escalier, son pyjamas un peu de travers.

« Qu'Est-ce qui se passe ?

- Tu peux aller réveiller Zack, s'il te plais.

- Ok.

- Lily! Appela-t-il avant qu'elle disparaisse. Sans eaux, ni cris! »

Elle réapparut, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Dans ce cas je vais avoir besoin d'aide. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bon, bah les cris alors. »

Elle partit en souriant, et Hermione jeta un coup d'œil bizarre à Harry. Il lui fit signe de se taire et chuchota.

« Tu vas voir. Enfin, entendre. »

Et justement, ils entendirent le cris suraigu de Lily à travers toute la maison, un boum signifiant que Zack était littéralement tombé du lit, et les jurons de Teddy. Molly s'autorisa un sourire.

« C'est comme ça tout les matins ?

- Oui. Je sais pas comment Ginny fait pour le réveillé, mais j'ai presque l'impression qu'il est dans le coma quand il dort. »

Teddy arriva en courant et criant.

« Non mais elle est folle! Complètement folle! À huit heure d'accord! Mais là, c'est de la torture! »

Zack arriva, et se mit sur la rampe d'escalier, y glissant. Harry le rattrapa de justesse, en lui jetant un regard moralisateur. L'enfant se remit ses jambes et grommela à Teddy.

« Imagine ce que c'est de vivre avec elle tout le temps! Elle est dingue… »

Lily descendit doucement des escaliers, la tête basse. Elle tendit les bras vers Harry pour qui la prenne dans ses bras ce qu'il fit sans attendre. Elle paraissait un peu triste. Molly s'approcha d'elle et embrassa sa joue rose et marquée par la trace de l'oreiller.

« Et bien, qu'Est-ce qu'il y a ma puce ?

- Maman s'est réveillé ? Demanda-t-elle la voix tremblotante.

- Oui. »

Lily enfouit sa tête dans le cou de son papa, et il ferma les yeux comprenant rapidement le problème que le réveil de Ginny posait pour elle. Zack aussi, et Teddy posa son bras autour de l'épaule de son tout nouveau petit frère. Harry, prenant son courage à deux mains, bien que les mots eurent du mal à passer sa gorge demanda

« Allez vous habiller, rapidement. »

Il posa Lily par terre et Zack, Teddy et elle remontèrent.

Lily se posa sur son lit, les larmes aux yeux. Pas question, elle ne partirait plus jamais. Elle voulait son papa et sa maman. Et elle ferait tout pour les avoir tout les deux tout le temps. Zack et Teddy s'installèrent chacun d'un coté de la petite, et lui prirent la main.

« On fera tout pour être ensemble. Jura Teddy.

- Promis ? Demanda Zack.

- Promis. »

**Note de l'auteur: Vous avez vu comment je postes vite ? vous m'aimez avouez xD bref, en fait c'est surtout que vous allez me hair parce que je posterai le 9ème chapitre seulement lundi prochain ou peut etre dimanche soir... parceque je dois me chercher un appart et que je serai pas chez moi, donc pas internet désoléeeeuuhh mais bon, vous aurez tout le temps de réfléchir à ce que ginny va faire en voyant harry. un indice ? Elle ne va pas du tout réagir comme tout le monde le penser xD voilà **

**sur ces mots, un ptit review!! pleaseuuh (parceuq j'en ai de moins en moins là! vous vous relachez mdr)**

**bizbiz**

**kitty**


	10. Chapter 9

_**Les Orgueilleux.**_

_Kitty See Malefoy_

Lily et Zack s'étaient collé à Harry, chacun tenant une main de l'adulte qui ne semblait pas vraiment quoi faire. Hermione n'arrêtait pas de lui lancer des regards désolés, priant intérieurement pour que Ginny soit gentille avec lui.

Arrivés dans le couloir où ils avaient apprit l'existence des deux enfants, ces derniers se stoppèrent brutalement. Gwen arriva vers eux et les embrassa.

« Et bien, vous en faites des têtes! Qu'Est-ce qui vous arrive ? »

Lily s'accrocha à la main d'Harry comme à une bouée de sauvetage, alors que Zack passa ses petits bras autour d'une de ses jambes. Gwen fit la grimace.

« Ah oui, je comprend. »

Elle fusilla Harry du regard. celui-ci riposta instantanément

« Je n'ai rien dit.

- C'est vrai! Approuva Lily vigoureusement.

- Très bien. Je crois que vous devriez aller voir votre maman maintenant.

- Et nous ? Demanda Molly.

- Je n'ai pas encore eut le temps de lui parler de vous alors… je voudrais…enfin… la prévenir avant. »

Le visage de Lily s'éclaira soudainement et elle lâcha la main d'Harry en criant

« Maman »

Gwen se retourna rapidement pour voir Ginny debout devant sa chambre.

« Ginny! Tu n'es pas censé te levé! »

Lily courut se blottir dans les bras que sa maman lui tendait et Zack fit de même. Harry dévisagea Ginny. Même avec son bleue sur le nez et ses cernes, elle restait la femme la plus magnifique qu'il n'ait jamais vu. L'infirmière arriva en courant vers Ginny.

« Miss Weasley! Vous êtes inconsciente! Vous vous remettez à peine et vous êtes debout!

- Preuve que je ne vais pas si mal que ça. Répliqua Ginny en voyant sa famille au complet.

- Vous êtes impossible! Vous accouchez de jumeaux et vous vous levez! Vous vous prenez un cognard en pleine tête et vous vous levez! »

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel, en soulevant Lily dans ses bras, avec un peu de difficulté néanmoins.

« T'as grossit ou j'ai perdu mes muscles ? Demanda-t-elle à la fillette en souriant.

- Sans vouloir être méchante… je crois que ça vient de toi. »

Zack passa ses bras autour de sa maman. Elle regarda alors ses parents, en rougissant. Elle n'osait pas croiser le regard d'Harry, de peur de se perdre dans les méandres de ses yeux émeraudes. L'infirmière s'approcha de sa patiente.

« Miss Weasley. Au lit! Ces enfants pourront tout aussi bien vous parler quand vous serez allongé. D'ailleurs… (elle observa les bras de la jeune femme.) où sont vos perfusions ? »

Ginny fit la grimace.

« Je les ai plus ou moins enlevé. »

L'infirmière blêmit.

« Définitivement, c'est dans la section psy qu'il faudrait vous conduire! »

Ginny soupira, embrassant sa fille sur le front avant de la poser par terre, trop faible pour la porter plus longtemps. Elle vacilla un peu, mais se rattrapa au chambranle de la porte.

« Qu'Est-ce que je disais! S'écria l'infirmière. Dans votre chambre, au lit avec vos médicaments ou j'appelle la sécurité!

- Comme si vous oseriez. » se moqua Ginny avec un sourire éclatant.

Lily cacha son rire derrière sa manche. L'infirmière sourit.

« Lily, Zackary, conduisez votre maman dans sa chambre. »

Les deux enfants prirent chacun un main de leur mère et l'attirèrent vers sa chambre. L'infirmière se tourna vers les visiteurs et les jaugea du regard.

« Vous êtes un peu trop nombreux. Allez y mais ne restez pas longtemps. »

Elle dévisagea Harry.

« Et bien, il était temps Mr Potter. »

Elle les laissa sur ses mots, Harry lança un regard interrogateur à Gwen.

« Elle était là pour la naissance des jumeaux et s'est occupé de Gin. Avec des yeux pareils, pas difficile de savoir qu'ils étaient de toi. »

Ils entrèrent tous dans la chambre, plutôt grande. Ils se doutaient que seuls les personnalités devaient obtenir ce genre de chambre. Ginny était assise sur son lit, le dos à l'oreiller. Lily et Zack étaient installés au pied du matelas. Les Weasley se mirent tous sur le mur du fond face à Ginny, alors qu'inconsciemment Harry resta proche de la porte au cas où il aurait du s'enfuir. Elle ne l'avait toujours pas regarder, ce qui pour lui ne présageait rien de bon.

« Alors… qu'Est-ce que vous avez fait ? » demanda Ginny à ses enfants.

Apparemment, elle semblait avoir décidé de ne pas faire attention à Harry et à sa famille. Cependant, elle fit signe à Teddy qui se rapprocha, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Où sont passé tes cheveux bleu ? » questionna-t-elle.

Il changea instantanément la couleur de ses cheveux, ce qui fit rire Lily. Elle se retourna vers ses enfants alors que Teddy s'était assis à la chaise près du lit. Un silence s'installa, brisé par Zack.

« On a été à une nouvelle école.

- C'est vrai ? Interrogea Ginny en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui. C'est Luna Londubat, la directrice. Elle est très gentille. Et puis, c'est que des enfants sorciers! Et on peut utiliser la magie! Et on apprend plein de truc! annonça Zack sans reprendre sa respiration.

- C'est à ça qu'est censé servir l'école.

- C'était trop bien! Insista Lily. Il a même pas fait de bêtises! Et il aimait allé à l'école! »

Ginny posa sa main sur le front de son fils, comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas malade. Zack rit.

« Maman, c'était vraiment bien!

- Qui êtes vous ? Et qu'avez-vous fait de mon fils ?

- Maman! »

Ginny sourit.

« D'accord. T'adore l'école. Je vais devoir m'y faire. »

Elle finit par consentir à relever la tête vers ses parents et ses frères et belles-sœurs. Elle ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal à l'aise. Gwen tenta de détendre l'atmosphère.

« C'est cool qu'il aime l'école! C'est presque un miracle. »

Ginny se retourna vers elle et la fusilla du regard. Gwen baissa la tête.

« Désolée… mais ils ont débarqué et … »

Elle fit de grands moulinets avec ses bras, comme pour montrer son incapacité à faire quoi que ce soit pour empêcher les événements, et Ginny retint son rire avec difficultés.

« Pas grave. Je sais qu'on a du mal à se débarrasser des Weasley. »

Ils auraient pu le prendre mal si elle n'avait pas été elle aussi une Weasley et qu'elle n'avait pas sourit en parlant. Elle n'avait pas toujours pas regarder Harry ce que tout le monde avait finit par remarquer. Lui gardait la tête baissé vers le sol. Si ils continuaient comme ça, ils n'avanceraient pas beaucoup, pensa Lily. Alors, elle décida de prendre un peu les choses en main.

« En fait, maman! T'as vu Harry est là ? »

Harry rit doucement, et Ginny ne put s'empêcher de sourire gênée.

« Oui, mon ange, j'ai vu. »

Molly et Arthur échangèrent un regard. Plus personne ne dit mot, puis Zack déclara bravement.

« On a passé la semaine chez lui! C'était super. »

Ginny lui sourit, attendrie, et demanda gentiment

« Et vous avez fait quoi ?

- On a vu pleins de films ! Et on a joué au Quidditch… On a mangé du pop corn. Et puis le soir on mangeait chez mamie. Et le matin, Harry nous emmené à l'école, et il venait nous chercher. C'était comme des vacances! C'était trop bien! Et puis, il cuisine super bien!

- On s'en fiche de ça! Pouffa Lily. Mais c'était génial! »

Ils paraissaient déterminé à faire la promotion d'Harry pour que leur mère se rende compte d'à quel point il était parfait. Tout le monde le remarqua. Ginny rit un peu;

« Il vous a payer pour que vous lui fassiez de la pub ou quoi ? » plaisanta-t-elle.

Harry rougit un peu. Ginny se décida enfin à parler réellement à ses parents.

« Lily, Zack… si vous alliez vous balader un peu? Avec Teddy.

- Je les emmène; proposa Gwen.

- Non, c'est bon. Harry tu peux… »

Il releva la tête, et conclut à son regard qu'elle ne voulait pas lui parler.

« On parlera après. » expliqua-t-elle.

Il acquiesça, se rapprocha du lit. Lily, Zack et Teddy embrassèrent rapidement la jeune femme, et Harry prit Lily dans ses bras, tendant la main à Zack. Ils sortirent tout les quatre. Ginny ne put empêcher un sourire devant les manières qu'avait déjà adopté Harry avec ses enfants.

Elle se retourna vers sa famille. Hermione vint s'installé à la place qu'occupait ses enfants quelques minutes auparavant. Elles se regardèrent pendant un millième de seconde puis n'y tenant plus se jetèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre. En se lâchant, elles avaient tout les deux les yeux légèrement humides.

« Ils sont géniaux… chuchota Hermione.

- Qui ça ?

- Lily et Zack.

- Ce sont mes enfants. Ils sont forcément géniaux. S'exclama Ginny, un peu vantarde.

- Mais bien sûr! »

Elles s'observèrent encore un peu, puis Ron rejoignit sa femme.

« Alors, tu nous explique. Ordonna-t-il.

- Ron! » Cria Molly en se rapprochant également.

Gwen sortir discrètement, et tous les Weasley se mirent autour de Ginny en faisant apparaître des chaises. Ginny se sentit de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

« Je suis censé vous expliquer quoi, déjà ?

- Tu sais bien! Je veux dire… qu'Est-ce qui t'as prit ? S'emporta Charly. Nous, je suis d'accord: tu nous en voulais, mais Harry! C'est Harry! Il fait partie de la famille et … Il était vraiment mal quand il l'a su ! »

Ginny replia ses jambes vers elle, encerclant ses bras autour de ses jambes.

« Je n'ai pas d'explication a vous donner. Répliqua-t-elle, plus dure qu'elle ne l'avait voulu.

- Je ne crois pas non plus. La soutenu Bill. Mais on aimerait quand même comprendre ce qui t'est passé par la tête.

- C'est compliqué.

- Oui, on sait. Tu es une Weasley! Tout est compliqué chez nous quand ça concerne la famille. Expliqua Molly avec une moue d'excuse.

- C'est à cause de Cho ? Demanda Hermione d'une voix blanche.

- En partie. Avoua Ginny.

- Ils ne se sont pas marié. » Annonça Ron de but en blanc.

Ginny le regarda brusquement. Il n'avait jamais vu autant d'incompréhension dans les yeux de sa sœur… sauf peut-être après la bataille.

« Il l'a planté devant l'autel. Et Hermione s'est mise à accouché alors… blagua George. C'était trop drôle! On était tous là à attendre sa réponse, alors qu'il avait l'air d'être à des milliers de kilomètres. Et d'un coup, il s'excuse et dit qu'il ne peut pas. Et là Hermione qui annonce qu'elle est en train d'accoucher. C'était le mariage raté du siècle! »

Même Ginny se mit à rire.

« J'aurai bien voulu être là… mais j'étais déjà un peu enceinte. Je me suis dit que débarquer en étant enceinte du marié jetterait peut-être un froid. »

Fleur rit doucement à cette boutade stupide.

« Tu sais, vu l'état du mariage, ça n'aurait pas changé grand-chose. Ron et Neville passaient leurs temps à demander à Harry si il était sur de ce qu'il faisait… Et Hermione qui était enceinte jusqu'au cou mais ne pouvait pas allé au toilette parce que sa robe ne le lui permettait pas. C'était plutôt une mascarade quand on y songe. On a tous finit dans nos beaux costumes à l'hôpital devant la salle d'accouchement. »

Ginny sourit et se tourna vers Hermione.

« Alors, combien d'enfants mon malade de frère t'as t-il fait ?

- Six.

- Six ? Répéta Ginny dans un demi cri. Ouah! Tu essais de battre le record de papa et maman, ou quoi Bilius ?

- J'essaie mais madame ne veut plus. Avoua Ron, penaud en embrassant Hermione.

- Tais toi, Ronald. Répliqua Hermione en s'empourprant. Ce qui nous ramène à toi, Ginny. Tu ne voulais pas venir parce qu'il était censé se marier ?

- Entre autre. Bredouilla Ginny. Je me suis dit que si il se mariait c'est qu'il était heureux avec elle… et que par conséquent, je n'avais pas me mêler de sa vie. Et puis… Cho m'a clairement fait comprendre que je n'avais pas intérêt à me rendre au mariage.

- Quoi ?

- Avec le faire part, il y avait un petit mot d'elle, où elle me disait très explicitement que si je venais et que je gâchai le mariage elle … bref… Elle… je ne sais pas comment mais elle savait que j'étais enceinte.

- Quoi ? Gronda Charly en bousculant sa chaise. Je vais l'étrangler cette sale…

- Charly, laisses tomber. Le calma Ginny. Il faut dire que ça a pas du être très dure pour elle de comprendre que… bref… (elle rougit un peu.)

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna Hermione.

- T'as déjà vu Harry mentir, toi ? Rit Ginny. Non, parce que c'est vraiment drôle! Il bafouille, rougit comme jamais et finit toujours par dire la vérité. Alors… il devait se sentir assez gêné vu ce qu'on avait fait… »

Elle rougit d'avantage, en se rappelant soudain la présence de ses parents dans la pièce.

« Alors, il ne sort plus avec Cho ? Et elle ne lui a pas dit… bizarre.

- Elle ne voulait pas qu'il revienne avec toi, sans doute. »

Ginny haussa les épaules. Ron décida d'engager plus sérieusement la conversation.

« Alors… toi… tu as quelqu'un ? »

La rousse éclata de rire.

« Alors là, non, Ron!

- Quoi ?

- Je crois que j'aurai déjà assez de mal à me débarrassé de trois entremetteurs de six et neuf ans! Alors ne vous y mettez pas non plus! »

Ils rirent tous de bon cœur, conscient qu'elle avait parfaitement raison. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Harry et les trois enfants entrèrent. Le brun grogna.

« Y a un truc que vous avez pas comprit quand j'ai dit 'frappez d'abord' ? »

Les enfants se rapprochèrent du lit. Ginny croisa le regard émeraude d'Harry et failli s'y perdre. Au lieu de ça, elle tenta de se concentrer sur une autre partie d'Harry: ses lèvres ? Non, ça ferait trop fonctionné son imagination. Son nez ? Non, elle adorait son nez trop droit. Ses cheveux ? Elle se rappelait trop bien de ses mains s'y perdant… Elle finit par abandonner et regarder le mur derrière lui.

« Quelle autorité! » se moqua t-elle gentiment, en voyant que les enfants n'avaient pas écouté la remarque d'Harry.

Hermione pouffa en voyant la mine décomposé d'Harry. L'autorité, ça n'avait jamais trop été son truc. Il était plutôt du genre à laisser faire. Elle devait admettre qu'en vu de cette philosophie quelque peu anarchiste il se débrouillait plutôt bien.

« Bon, les enfants… ça vous direz d'aller prendre l'air ? Répéta Ginny.

- Mais… on est déjà sorti.

- Je voudrai parler à Harry cinq minutes. »

Les enfants sortirent en courant presque et Harry retint un rire. Ron plaisanta

« On dirait qu'ils veulent absolument que vous restiez seuls. On va y aller. »

Tout les Weasley s'en allèrent à la suite des enfants. Harry resta figé à la porte quelques minutes, puis elle chuchota.

« Fermes la porte. Il vaut mieux. Il y a des oreilles à rallonge qui traînent. »

Il suivit son conseil, et se rapprocha la tête basse. Elle n'osait toujours pas le regarder, et aucun d'eux n'engagea la conversation. A bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Harry se dit que c'était peut-être à lui de parler en premier. Après tout, il était l'homme. Il trouva cette réflexion machiste avant même de finir d'y penser.

« Alors… tu vas bien ? »

C'était la question la plus débile qu'il ne voulait pas poser, et elle avait franchi ses lèvres. Elle se mit à rire, suivit par Harry qui se moqua de lui-même. Il remarqua qu'elle ne le regardait toujours pas et tenta le tout pour le tout. Il se rapprocha du lit et posa le bout de ses doigts sous le menton de la jeune femme qui se raidit instantanément comme sous l'effet d'un électrochoc. Il l'obligea à relever la tête.

« Pourquoi tu ne me regardes pas, Ginny ? »

Elle osa enfin croiser son regard et s'y noya rapidement, comme autrefois. Elle n'avait jamais eut pied dans ces yeux là. Elle sentit des larmes coulaient sur ses joues avant qu'elle n'ai pu les retenir. Il parut surpris et les essuya du bout des doigts, se rendant compte que quelques années plus tôt il les aurait chassé d'un baiser. Elle ne cilla pas une seule seconde et d'une voix entrecoupé de sanglots chuchota

« Je suis désolée… pardonnes moi… »

Il semblait de plus en plus étonné, mais finit par sourire, posant ses lèvres sur son front.

« Et te pardonner de quoi ? D'avoir eut deux enfants magnifiques avec moi ? Excuses moi, mais il y a plus grave comme erreur. »

Elle sourit, et il essuya à nouveau ses larmes avant de s'asseoir sur le lit à ses cotés.

« Je voudrais juste savoir pourquoi… ? Hermione a sortit une explication incroyable comme toujours, mais j'aimerai que tu m'expliques toi. »

Il la regardait, sans se départir de son sourire, et elle se noyait toujours dans son regard. Il l'avait déjà remarquer et il sentit son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Il était heureux de voir qu'il avait toujours ce même pouvoir sur elle. Il se retenait à grand peine à l'envie de glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux roux, et d'attirer ses lèvres vers les siennes dans un baiser aussi sensuel que celui qu'elle lui avait donné quand ils avaient fait l'amour. Il en était là de ses divagations, quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait certainement un sourire niais sur le visage, et qu'elle aussi souriait, un peu moqueuse.

« En fait, je voulais que tu sois heureux. Même si c'était avec Cho et pas avec moi. Même si ça me rendait triste moi… bafouilla-t-elle, honteuse de ses propres mots.

- Et… tu croyais quoi ? Je serai revenu avec toi si j'avais su que tu étais enceinte!

- Je ne voulais pas que tu ressortes avec moi juste parce que j'étais enceinte de toi! Ce n'est pas une raison valable! Je ne voulais pas être une de ces filles-mères qui ont forcé leur copain à rester tout simplement à cause … d'une erreur d'une nuit. »

Il s'était levé si brutalement qu'il vacilla un peu.

« Une erreur ? »

Elle n'avait jamais senti une telle rage émanait de lui, et ne trouva rien à répondre. Il finit par baisser la tête, sentant déjà les larmes qu'il retenait menaçant de couler. C'est d'une voix blanche qu'il proposa

« Tu veux que je les garde chez moi jusqu'à ce que tu sortes de l'hôpital ? »

Elle fut étonné de voir la discussion si vite expédié.

« Euh… si tu veux.

- Oui, je veux. Et je veux faire partie de leur vie maintenant, même si ça n'inclus pas de faire partie de la tienne. »

Elle sentit des larmes se bloquant dans sa gorge.

« D'accord.

- Tu me diras quand tu iras mieux, et on s'arrangera.

- D'accord.

- Bien. Alors… à plus tard. Tu veux leur dire au revoir ?

- Il vaut mieux pas. J'ai pleuré…

- Ok. Au revoir.

- Au revoir. »

Il sortit, la laissant seule et au bord des larmes. Dans le couloir tout le monde se tourna vers lui. Il chercha ses enfants des yeux.

« Vous allez revenir avec moi.

- C'est vrai ? S'écria Lily.

- Oui, enfin jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte de l'hôpital en tout cas. D'accord ? »

Il tremblait légèrement. De colère. Ron et Hermione se jetèrent des coups d'œil étonnés et un peu désolés. Pour qu'Harry se mette en colère, ça avait vraiment du mal se passer. Zack se tourna vers la porte.

« On lui dit au revoir ?

- Il vaut mieux pas, bonhomme. » chuchota Harry en lui ébouriffant tendrement les cheveux.

Zack allait répliquer quand Teddy le fit taire d'un signe de la main. Il avait comprit que Ginny ne devait pas être en état de recevoir qui que ce soit. Harry prit Lily dans ses bras, puis Zack les portant facilement tout les deux.

« On va rentrer. Dit il aux Weasley.

- Harry… » engagea Ron.

Il s'interrompu en voyant le regard de son meilleur ami. Il était rempli de tristesse, de peur, et surtout de rage. Il n'insista pas, et fit comprendre aux autres de ne pas le faire non plus.

Ils regardèrent sortir Harry et ses enfants, sentant bizarrement que tout ne se passerait pas comme ils l'avaient espéré.

Harry mit ses enfants au lit et rejoignit rapidement le sien. Il était sept heures du matin. Il avait du mal à croire que quelques heures auparavant, sa fille l'avait appelé papa, et qu'il s'était senti incroyablement bien. Il s'assit sur son lit, sa tête entre ses mains, et pour la première fois en plus de dix ans laissa des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Son corps fut secoué de plusieurs sanglots alors qu'il voyait les gouttes glissaient le long l'arrête de son nez puis sur ses lèvres qui tremblaient un peu.

« Papa ? »

Il releva la tête en essuyant ses larmes.

« Lily. Il y a un problème ? Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? »

Derrière elle, il vu Teddy et Zack. Il comprit alors qu'ils étaient plus là pour lui que pour eux, et se sentit stupide de craquer comme ça.

Lily cependant, n'avait pas l'air de trouvé ça bête, car elle se rapprocha de lui et l'enlaça de ses petits bras, bientôt rejoint par ses frères.

« T'as besoin d'un câlin non ? » chuchota Zack d'une voix timide.

Harry sourit en imaginant la situation. Il s'allongea sur son lit, et les trois enfants l'entourèrent.

Ils s'endormirent blottit les uns contre les autres.

**Note de l'auteur: Lut' The retour xD alors, une erreur ? non mais je vous jure! Bref, j'avais mal pour harry, parceque je le némmeuuhhhhhhhhh xD Bref, il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre et peut être un épilogue. Il est écrit comme le reste de la fic, mais je ne l'aime pas trop... Donc je ne sais pas trop ... Bref, j'espère que ce chapt vous aura plus et que vous aimerez le prochain et dernier **

**Juste un ptit Review pour me faire plaizZzZ xD J'aimerai bien atteindre les 100 pour la fin ALors, au boulot les gens!**

**La suite jeudi je pense!**

**biZzBizZ**

**kitty**


	11. Chapter 10

_**Les Orgueilleux.**_

_Kitty See Malefoy_

C'est une voix qui réveilla Harry. Une voix provenant du premier étage. Il fit comme si de rien n'était. C'était sûrement un des Weasley, et il n'avait qu'une envie: rester au lit avec ses enfants blottit contre lui. Les effets de ce câlin improvisé avait eut un effet incroyablement détonnant sur son moral. Et resserra un peu son étreinte sur le corps de Zack à sa droite, cherchant à ignorer les bruits de plus en plus présents. La porte s'ouvrit doucement.

« Ils dorment… »

C'était Hermione. Il reconnaîtrait ce ton maternel et censé à des milliers de kilomètres. Il ouvrit les yeux et bailla.

« Plus maintenant. »

Ron pouffa, moqueur. Et Harry essaya tant bien que mal de se libérer un minimum de l'emprise de ses enfants. Lily ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il embrassa son front avec douceur.

« Dors encore un peu, ma puce. C'est Hermione et Ron. »

L'enfant bougea et se blottit contre Teddy qui dormait à ses cotés. Harry se débarrassa de Zack, qui même si on le lançait par la fenêtre continuerait de dormir. Il se leva difficilement, les membres engourdis par le poids des enfants, et regarda à la porte remarquant que Ron, Hermione, Bill, Charly et George le dévisageaient comme si il était mourant. Il remit ses lunettes droites sur son nez et leur accorda un sourire tordu.

« Qu'Est-ce qui vous arrive ? Vous aimez débarquer à l'improviste ? »

Hermione lui sourit.

« Tu vas bien ? »

Il se leva, remit la couverture sur les enfants, et poussa les Weasley vers l'extérieur pour que les enfants puissent dormir tranquille.

Ils s'installèrent au salon, et Harry leur prépara du café. Il s'assit, et sentit tout les regard convergeaient d'un même mouvement vers lui. Il savait qu'il devait avoir une tête bizarre, des yeux bouffis et un teint encore plus pâle que d'ordinaire. Hermione répéta sa question

« Alors.. Tu vas bien ?

- Oui. Mentit Harry.

- Je sais très bien que non! Répliqua Hermione d'une voix ferme.

- Alors pourquoi tu poses la question ? »

Hermione rougit, gênée par le ton peu amical de son meilleur ami. Il se maudit mentalement: il avait déjà perdu des amis, de la famille, Ginny et maintenant il parlait mal à sa meilleure amie. Il devenait fou.

« Désolé, Mione. »

Elle lui sourit, tendrement, l'excusant sans préavis.

« Alors… Que c'est il passé hier ? Vous vous êtes disputé ? »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Pas vraiment. Enfin… j'en sais rien. »

Lily, Zack et Teddy s'était installés en haut de l'escalier de façon à pouvoir entendre sans être vu.

Ron insista

« Comment ça pas vraiment ? Comment tu peux t'engueuler avec quelqu'un sans vraiment…

- Disons qu'on a pas eut une conversation des plus amicales. Au début, c'était plutôt … bien partit mais ensuite… j'en sais rien… Elle a dit un truc que j'ai pas beaucoup apprécier. Et c'est devenue beaucoup plus froid. Et je suis partie. »

Même George ne trouva rien de drôle à dire, et demanda d'une voix plutôt dure

« Alors, elle a dit quoi ? Je veux dire… J'espère que tu t'es pas énervé pour un truc sans importance!

- Non… mais… c'était stupide mais je l'ai mal prit.

- Elle a dit quoi ? Insista Bill.

- Que c'était une erreur… ce qu'on avait fait. Et étant donné que Lily et Zack ne serait pas là si cette _erreur _ne s'était pas produite, j'ai trouvé ça un peu exagéré. »

Ron soupira avant de boire une gorgée de café.

« Harry… tu lui as dit quoi d'autre ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que quand on est retourné la voir un peu après ton départ… elle était vraiment au bord des larmes. Et Ginny, tu la connais elle ne pleures presque jamais. Je l'ai vu pleuré une seule fois dans sa vie, et c'était après la bataille.

- Je lui ai juste dit que je voulais faire partie de leur vie -à Lily et Zack.

- Et ?

- Même si c'était sans elle. »

Hermione grogna légèrement dans sa tasse.

« Vous avez vraiment du mal tout les deux! Vous passez votre temps à vous dire que l'autre ne vous aime pas donc vous vous passez votre temps à vous repoussez mutuellement! S'emporta-t-elle.

- Désolé, Hermione, répliqua Harry, mais je te rappelle que c'est elle qui est partie à chaque fois.

- Et tu n'as jamais chercher à la rattrapé ! Vous passiez votre temps à vous moquez de Ron et moi parce qu'on a prit du temps à se trouver, mais vous n'êtes pas mieux. Je veux dire… même quand vous sortiez ensemble avant qu'elle soit accepté dans l'équipe, c'était auquel oserait approcher l'autre ! Vous… elle est amoureuse de toi, Harry! Que tu le veuilles ou non! Qu'elle dise le contraire ou pas! Elle t'aime, comme Cho ou une autre de tes groupies ne t'a jamais aimé. Elle t'aime au point d'accepter Teddy, ce que je te rappelle aucune femme n'a fait jusque là pour la simple raison qu'il n'est pas vraiment ton fils! Elle t'aime au point d'accepter que tu sois avec une autre femme si tu l'aimes vraiment, au risque que ça la détruise elle! Et ne dis pas que toi tu ne l'aime pas, parce que ce serait sans doute ton pire mensonge. Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure! Parce que tu as passé la bataille finale à t'inquiété pour elle, et que tu l'as consolé alors que tu avais envie d'être seul après! Vous vous aimez tellement tout les deux que ça en devint ridicule! » finit elle en criant.

Les cinq garçons n'osaient plus bouger, tellement Hermione semblait passionnée par son petit discours enflammé. En haut des escaliers, Lily laissa échappé un rire, et Harry se figea.

« Lily, Zack,Teddy! En bas tout de suite! »

Des pas se firent entendre, et les trois enfants apparurent en bas de l'escalier, les joues roses de honte. Hermione les regarda en souriant.

« Et bien, on écoute aux portes maintenant ?

- Y avait pas de portes! » S'étonna Zack.

Cette réflexion détendit l'atmosphère rapidement, et même Harry éclata de rire en attirant la frimousse vers lui. Lily et Zack se posèrent sur ses genoux, alors que Teddy prenait place sur le bras du fauteuil. Ron sourit en les voyant ainsi. Même Hermione se calma.

« On va rentrer. Et Harry, repenses à ce que j'ai dit… »

Il acquiesça, perdant un peu le sourire et les Weasley et Hermione disparurent dans la cheminée.

Harry prépara le meilleur petit déjeuner qu'il n'ait jamais préparé. Il savait que les moments avec ses enfants lui étaient comptés. Alors autant en profiter. Ils mangèrent, allèrent au cinéma, jouèrent pendant des heures sous le soleil brûlant (il fut ravi de constater que ses enfants devenaient aussi rouges que de vrais Weasley), et finirent même par transplanter à Pré-au-Lard où ils firent les magasins avant d'aller chez Rosmerta. Celle-ci les accueillit chaleureusement, et leur offrit à boire. Ils rentrèrent tard.

En arrivant devant la maison, il remarqua que Ginny était assise sur le palier, un livre à la main. Le vent du soir balayait ses cheveux roux brillant grâce au coucher de soleil, et glissaient sur son visage. Il la regarda de loin. Les enfants ne l'avaient pas encore remarqué et parlaient avec animation. Lui n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de la charmante créature posté devant chez lui. Elle portait un jean, suivant parfaitement les courbes de son corps, et un débardeur blanc tranchant avec sa peau couleur miel constellé de tâches de rousseur. Elle avait déjà l'air moins fatiguée, bien que sa position était un peu tortueuse. Elle mordillait sa lèvre inférieure, apparemment concentré par sa lecture. Elle glissa sa main dans ses cheveux pour les contrôler malgré le vent.

Il marcha un peu plus vite. Et se retrouva rapidement devant elle. La rouquine releva la tête en voyant de l'ombre sur son roman. Elle le regarda, et se noya à nouveau dans ses yeux. Il avait l'air heureux de la voir. Ou peut-être avait il simplement passé une bonne journée. Il avait attrapé un léger coup de soleil, et ses joues étaient rosies par l'excitation. Ses cheveux partaient dans tout les sens. Il lui sourit, dévoilant une rangée de dents blanches et droites. Elle les imagina en train de mordiller la peau de son cou, et rougit bêtement. Il demanda d'une voix grave et velouté

« Tu vas mieux ? »

Elle ne sut quoi répondre: elle allait mieux physiquement. Elle était entièrement guérit mais un peu fatiguée. Mais dans sa tête régnait un bazar sans nom. Elle n'avait jamais voulu quelque chose avec autant de force. Et là, elle voulait Harry. Un être humain. Et dire que certaine femmes se contentaient de chaussures… Non, elle c'était lui qu'elle désirait. Qu'elle se noie dans l'océan émeraude de ses yeux, qu'elle plonge sa main dans ses mèches désordonnées, sentir sa peau sous ses doigts, sa langue contre la sienne, son corps mêlé au sien… elle ne rêvait que de ça. Elle aurait préféré des chaussures finalement.

Elle se leva, et il lui apporta son aide en voyant qu'elle peinait un peu. Il passa un bras sur sa hanche, en profitant pour caressé la peau nu qu'avait révélé le débardeur en remontant un peu. Elle sentit son parfum et sa tête lui tourna.

Lily, Zack et Teddy les observaient à quelques mètres. Puis Ginny les remarqua.

« Et bien, on ne dit pas bonjour ? »

Les enfants se ruèrent sur elle pour l'embrasser, sous le regard d'Harry, qui se contrôlait pour ne pas glisser sa main plus bas. Il sentait son parfum frais voletant autour d'elle à chacun de ses mouvements, l'envoûtant peu à peu. La grenade. Elle lui avait dit un jour, quand en sortant de la douche au Terrier il était passé près d'elle. Elle ne portait qu'une serviette de bain, et il avait eu une envie folle de lui enlever. C'était d'ailleurs la première fois qu'une telle envie lui prenait.

« Et bien, Mr Potter, on rêve ? »

La voix de Ginny l'extirpa de ses pensées, brutalement.

« Tu peux me lâcher maintenant Harry. »

Il la garda un peu plus longtemps contre lui, sans vraiment intégrer le sens de ces mots, puis fit ce qu'elle avait demander, lentement, en attardant un peu sa main sur sa peau. Elle frémit ce qui ne lui échappa pas. Il s'approcha de la porte et l'ouvrit. Ils entrèrent. Ginny admira tout autour d'elle.

Elle était venu une seule fois dans cette maison, quand elle n'était encore que ruines du au maléfice de Voldemort. Mais, les ruines s'étaient bien transformés depuis. La maison était magnifique. Calme et chaleureuse. Ni trop rangé ni pas assez. Elle observa attentivement autour d'elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

« C'est très… beau… chez toi, Harry.

- Merci. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

Elle se détacha de sa contemplation du papier peint.

« Qu'Est-ce que tu as à me proposer ?

- Ce que tu veux. » Dit il avec un sourire.

Si ils avaient été seuls, elle aurait soupiré d'une voix aguicheuse: toi… Elle se retint tout en se giflant mentalement.

« Un thé, s'il te plais. »

Il acquiesça, et fit signe aux enfants.

« Vous montrez la maison à maman ? »

Cette phrase lui était venu mécaniquement, mais il regretta tout de suite de l'avoir dit. Maman ? Ça faisait un peu 'nous sommes mariés, trois enfants'… Ginny retint un rire devant le changement de visage d'Harry. Il avait blêmit puis rougit en un quart de seconde. Elle décida de le charrier un peu.

« Bien sur, papa. »

Les enfants se mirent à rire.

« Viens! On te montre! »

Ginny les suivit, alors qu'Harry se traitant de tout les noms se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Les enfants lui montrèrent toutes les pièces, même celles qui n'étaient pas encore rénovés.

« C'est pour bien te montrer son potentiel! Expliqua Teddy.

- Tu parles de la maison ou de ton père ? » répliqua Ginny avec un sourire.

Teddy éclata de rire, mais Zack et Lily ne comprirent pas la blague. Ginny observa la chambre d'Harry avec plus d'attention. Le lit était immense. Elle en avait entendu parler: les King-je-ne-sais-quoi. Teddy souffla

« Il a changé le lit après avoir quitté Cho. »

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel. Ces gamins étaient finalement trop forts. Les couleurs bleu pale et marron étaient les mêmes que celles de sa chambre. Elle eut une soudaine envie d'aller se réfugié sous les couvertures bleues et mœlleuses et préféra sortir.

Ils redescendirent dans le salon, où Harry avait déjà installé des verres de jus de fruits, un café et un thé ainsi que quelques biscuits.

Il était négligemment assis sur le fauteuil, et elle failli louper quelques marches en le voyant aussi décontracté alors qu'elle était au bord de la crise de nerf.

Elle s'assit sur l'autre fauteuil alors que les enfants s'installaient sur le canapé. Ils parlèrent un peu, de ce qu'ils avaient fait de la journée, de la santé de la rousse, mais la conversation resta plutôt superficielle.

« Bon, on va y allé. » finit par dire Ginny.

Harry plongea dans son café alors que les trois enfants se regardaient alarmés.

« Maman,on peut pas rester un peu ? S'il te plais ! »

Ginny observa sa fille en souriant.

« Non, ma puce, désolée. Mais … si Harry veut bien, vous pourriez passé les week-end chez lui. »proposa-t-elle.

Ce n'était visiblement pas assez pour les enfants, mais déjà bien trop pour elle. Harry accepta de bonne guerre, sachant qu'elle viendrait donc également le week-end pour les déposer. De toute façon il n'avait pas espéré beaucoup plus.

Lily et Zack préparèrent leurs affaires avec l'aide de Teddy. Ginny et Harry restèrent en bas.

« Je suis vraiment désolé pour hier… commença Harry.

- Non, tu n'as pas à l'être. Et merci d'avoir prit soin d'eux.

- Je suis leur père… que je ne le sache que depuis quelques jours ne changent rien. Je suis là pour eux si ils en ont besoin. Et pour toi aussi. »

Elle rougit, touchée par ce petit discours. Lily et Zack revinrent vers eux avec leur sac à dos. Ginny embrassa Teddy. Lily et Zack se blottirent dans les bras de leur père.

« A ce week-end papa! » dit Zack.

Harry le serra plus fort, se rendant compte que c'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait papa. Lily l'embrassa aussi, puis ils partirent.

Les six semaines qui suivirent se passèrent sans anicroches. Ginny déposait rapidement les enfants le vendredi soir et les reprenait le dimanche après midi, où ils allaient parfois au Terrier.

Ginny et Harry s'évitaient le plus possible, malgré les nombreuses tentatives de leurs enfants pour les réunir. Même les Weasley s'y étaient mit. Et malheureusement, la seule chose commune faite pas le couple c'était d'évité ensemble les pièges tendus.

Ils se croisaient parfois devant l'école, où Ginny avait consentit à les inscrire sous les demandes répétés de son fils.

Teddy regardait son oncle George préparant un nouveau produit. En fait, tout les enfants paraissaient absorbés par ce qu'il faisait.

« C'est un truc qui vous rend malade… genre rhume. Mal de tête, nez qui coule… expliqua le rouquin. Bref, horrible. Mais c'est encore mieux que la première version. C'est quasiment indétectable! »

Zack et Teddy se jetèrent un coup d'œil. La même idée leur était venu au même moment.

« Dis, tonton George. Dit Zack.

- Quoi ?

- Tu pourrais nous en donner un peu…

- Pourquoi faire ?. »

Teddy opta pour la vérité.

« Pour papa et Ginny. »

George fit la grimace.

« Pourquoi ? Harry aime les filles qui ont le nez qui coule ?

- Non! Mais ça dure combien de temps ton truc ?

- Environ une heure. Deux maximum si t'es quelqu'un de faible.

- Alors…

- Vous êtes surs que c'est une bonne idée ?

- Oui! On a un plan. »

George sourit. Zack et Teddy s'étaient extrêmement rapproché, surtout pour faire des bêtises. Ils lui rappelait un peu Fred et lui. Il mit un peu de poudre blanche dans un sachet et le tendit à Teddy.

« Juste un peu dans une boisson. Ok ?

- Merci! »

Le vendredi suivant, comme prévu, Ginny arriva chez Harry avec Lily et Zack. Les deux enfants paraissaient étrangement excités.

« Qu'Est-ce qui vous arrive à vous deux ? Demanda-t-elle pour la dixième fois avant de sonner à la porte.

- Rien. »mentirent ils en chœur.

C'est Teddy qui ouvrit la porte.

« Salut! »

Il se dégagea pour qu'ils rentrent.

« Où est Harry ? Questionna-t-elle.

- En haut, il se douche. Il est malade. »

Elle le regarda bizarrement. Harry ? Malade ? Elle ne l'avait jamais vu malade, et s'inquiéta un peu.

« Il vaudrait peut-être mieux qu'il aille chez un madicomage. »proposa Ginny.

Harry arriva, portant uniquement un pantalon. Il éternua.

« Bonjour. »

Ginny rougit en le voyant si peu vêtu. Elle regretta d'avoir revu ce torse absolument parfait. Elle aurait préféré que son image reste dans son imaginaire et ses souvenirs. Il grommela

« Désolé, mais j'ai super chaud. Expliqua-t-il. Je crois que j'ai de la fièvre. »

Il éternua à nouveau en descendant les dernières marches. Ginny se rapprocha de lui, l'instinct maternel prenant le dessus. Elle posa sa main sur son front. Il était brûlant.

« Harry, il vaudrait peut-être mieux que tu restes au lit ce soir.

- Non, non… ça va. Je dois m'occuper des enfants en plus. »

Ginny regarda le visage d'Harry. Il avait l'air groggy, et elle voyait des gouttes de sueur se mélanger à l'eau de ses cheveux encore mouillés par la douche. Elle réfléchit un instant puis murmura.

« Je vais rester, c'est bon. Je m'occuperai de Teddy comme ça. Toi, montes te coucher. Je vais te préparer une soupe. Enfin, non je vais allé demander à ma mère d'en faire, et je reviens. »

Elle le poussa vers l'étage pour qu'il aille au lit puis se retourna vers les enfants qui paraissaient étrangement contents.

« Vous ne faites pas de bruit d'accord ? Il a besoin de repos. »

Les enfants acquiescèrent, et Ginny transplana. Seuls Molly, Arthur, George et Charly, Ron, Hermione et leurs enfants étaient présents.

« Et bien, qu'Est-ce que tu fais ici ? S'inquiéta Molly en voyant sa fille débarquer dans la cuisine.

- Harry est malade. Et il était censé s'occuper des enfants ce soir. Tu pourrais lui faire de la soupe s'il te plais ?

- Qu'Est-ce qu'il a ? s'angoissa Molly.

- Fièvre. Il éternue toute les cinq minutes. Bref, sûrement un rhume. »

George se cacha le visage derrière le plat de pommes de terre sous le regard de Charly qui s'inquiétait apparemment de son état mental.

« Tu va rester toute la nuit là-bas? Demanda-t-il quand il eut recouvrer son sérieux.

- Sans doute. Et pas de réflexion George! Je vais juste le soigner. »

George sourit. Molly donna la soupe à Ginny et celle-ci disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

George éclata de rire.

« Qu'Est-ce qui te prend ? Demanda Ron.

- Il est pas malade! Ces enfants sont des génies. »

Hermione blêmit.

« Tu leur a donné un de tes produits ?

- Oui. Dans une heure, il ira mieux. Mais… elle aura sûrement déjà décidé de rester. »

Charly et Ron éclatèrent de rire.

« Pas de doute, ils ont du sang Weasley! »

Même Molly et Hermione ne purent retenir un rire.

Ginny monta donné sa soupe à Harry. Il était allongé sur le dos les bras étalés. Elle sourit en se rapprochant du lit. Il avait les yeux fermés et une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrait sa peau translucide. Elle posa le plateau sur la table de nuit, et le rejoignit en posant sa main sur son front. Il somnolait mais ouvrit les yeux en sentant ses mains sur son visage. Elle rougit sous son regard.

« Tu vas bien ?

- Bof. Souffla-t-il. Je suis désolé de te faire perdre ta soirée.

- Je dois t'avouer que je passe les week-end à lire parce que je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire sans eux.

- Moi non plus… » confia-t-il.

Elle sourit.

« Tu as faim ? La soupe made in Molly.

- Merci de faire ça. »

Elle haussa les épaules et l'aida à s'asseoir pour boire.

« C'est bizarre, je n'ai quasiment jamais été malade. Et là, d'un coup… »

Elle comprit doucement et éclata de rire.

« Je crois que ça à quelque chose à voir avec nos charmants bambins!

- Quoi ?

- Produits Weasley. J'aurai du m'en douter… »

Il sourit.

« Ils veulent vraiment qu'on soit ensemble…

- Sans doute. »

Il réfléchit quelques instants.

« Tu veux dormir ici cette nuit ? »

Elle cessa de respirer.

« Quoi ?

- Enfin… je veux dire… tu pourrais rester… je dormirai dans le salon. Et toi ici. Ils seraient contents… »

Elle le regarda boire sa soupe, légèrement gêné. Il était affreusement beau. S'en était presque déroutant.

« D'accord. »

Elle ne comprit pas sa réponse avant de se rende compte qu'il souriait.

Au bout d'une heure, il fut remis sur pied. Ils regardèrent un film avec les enfants qui eurent bizarrement envie de se coucher tôt ce soir là.

Ginny et Harry restèrent sur le canapé. Sans oser ni se toucher (bien qu'ils eurent environ miles fois envie de le faire) ni se parler.

Finalement, vers minuit Ginny s'endormit sur son fauteuil. Il l'observa longuement, hésitant à la réveiller. Il finit par se lever pour se rapprocher d'elle. Il glissa une main sous sa nuque et l'autre sous ses genoux et la souleva. Elle bougea légèrement, appuyant sa tête contre son torse. Il sentit un désir trop longtemps enfouit prendre possession de lui. Il la porta facilement jusqu'à l'étage et la posa sur son lit. Elle remua un peu, sentant son souffle chaud sur son visage.

Il était si proche… trop proche… C'était dangereux d'être aussi près d'elle. Il le savait. Son débardeur s'était relevé un peu, dévoilant son nombril et son ventre plat. Il glissa le bout de ses doigts sur sa peau.

Elle se raidit sous cette caresse. Il devenait fou, pas d'autre explication.

Il ne contrôlait plus vraiment ce qu'il faisait. D'un coup de baguette, il referma la porte. Ses doigts se promenaient toujours sur la peau nue de Ginny et remonta un peu plus haut, glissant sous son débardeur. Il sentait des frissons se formaient sous ses doigts, mais continua, venant même jusqu'à poser quelques baisers sur sa peau.

Elle resta les yeux fermés, mais se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Ça faisait plus de six ans qu'elle n'avait pas fait l'amour… et là… Elle ne se retint pas plus longtemps, et glissa sa main dans ses cheveux en ouvrant les yeux.

En sentant les ongles de Ginny sur son cuir chevelu, il se leva et plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle perdit pied. Il sourit et l'embrassa chastement avant de revenir vers son ventre.

Contrairement à la première fois où ils avaient fait l'amour, ils ne se pressèrent pas. Il fit glissé son débardeur au dessus de sa tête sans quitter ses lèvres. Il joua un peu avec la fermeture éclair de son jean ce qui la fit rire, avant d'oser le lui enlever. Elle l'aida en retirer son pantalon en embrassant sa peau nu.

Elle n'avait jamais rien vécu de tel. Il jouait avec elle, l'embrassant tantôt doucement tantôt férocement, frôlait sa peau lui procurant miles sensations, ou la mordillait violement.

Après un certain temps, il la débarrassa de sa petite culotte, et enleva son propre boxer puis se glissa sur elle avec une douceur et une lenteur exagéré.

« Harry… si tu pouvais arrêté de me faire attendre… supplia-t-elle en riant un peu.

- Attends un peu… t'es pas patiente! »

Elle lui tira la langue et il l'embrassa avant d'entrer brutalement en elle. Elle se mordit violement la lèvre inférieur pour ne pas crier. Quelques larmes coulèrent de ses yeux.

« Je t'ai fait mal ?

- Non… je me suis mordu.

- Pourquoi ?

- Les enfants dorment, crétin! Il faut pas faire de bruit. »

Il sourit et ses yeux brillèrent d'une lueur qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Il sortit d'elle avant de re rentrer aussi brusquement que la première fois. Elle se mordit une seconde fois pour ne pas crier et lui lança un regard plein de reproche.

« Harry, a quoi tu joues ? »

Il l'embrassa.

« Tu peux crier autant que tu veux. J'ai insonorisé la pièce. »

Elle l'embrassa lentement, puis d'une voix douce

« Bah… qu'Est-ce que tu attends alors ?

- Quoi ?

- Fais moi crier… »

Il rit dans son cou, avant d'obéir de bon cœur à son ordre.

Elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, le corps encore brûlant et humide de ces ébats. Elle se retourna vers lui, sachant très bien qu'ils avaient fait une erreur une fois de plus. Elle se leva pour s'habiller quand des bras l'encerclèrent. Il l'attira vers lui et embrassa son cou.

« Où crois tu allé comme ça ? »

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face.

« On n'aurait pas du. »

Il ouvrit les yeux, et l'observa. Le doute avait pris une place immense dans leur iris.

« Ginny ?

- Oui ?

- Explique moi pourquoi c'est si compliqué… »

Elle se blottit contre lui, collant son corps nu au sien.

« Je ne sais pas.

- Alors, dis moi pourquoi tu ne veux pas de moi ? »

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, et se rendit compte qu'il les avait légèrement humides. Comme elle.

« Je … j'ai peur que tu reviennes avec moi… juste pour Lily et Zack. »

Il glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et l'embrassa avec une extrême douceur.

« Ginny, il faut que je te dises quelque chose. »

Il avait prit un ton très sérieux, et d'ailleurs il l'était. Elle acquiesça soudain inquiète.

« Quoi ?

- Je vous aimes Ginny Weasley. Depuis le jour où j'ai vu Dean t'embrasser, et même avant, encore plus quand je t'ai embrassé après le match, encore plus quand tu m'as embrassé dans ta chambre pour mes 17ans, encore plus quand je t'ai vu en larmes dans ce couloir, encore plus quand tu es arrivé le jour du mariage, et quand nous avons fait l'amour, et d'avantage encore si c'est possible quand j'ai vu les deux merveilleux enfants que tu m'as fait. »

Ginny laissa quelques larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

« Vraiment ?

- Oui.

- Je… je ne suis pas sure de… comment peux tu être sur? »

Il lui avoua alors la seule chose qui, il le savait, pouvait lui prouver qu'il l'aimait.

« Tu sais… en allant vers la forêt interdite quand Voldemort m'a tué…

- Oui? »

Il n'en avait jamais parlé à personne, et elle fut heureuse qu'il se confie à elle, bien que cela allait sans doute au-delà de simples confidences.

« La dernière chose que j'ai vu… c'est toi. »

Elle s'arrêta de respirer.

« Moi ? »

Il sourit devant sa mine défaite.

« Oui, j'ai pensé à Hermione, Ron, Sirius, mes parents, Lupin… mais ma dernière pensée… a été pour toi. Alors si tu m'aimes encore un peu … »

Elle l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

« Je t'aime aussi, Harry. »

Ils se rendormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, plus détendus et heureux qu'ils ne l'avaient été depuis longtemps.

O0°0O

La sonnerie retentit dans toute la maison, et Teddy se rua sur la porte, sautant du canapé et abaissant la poignet au vol.

« CHUT! » souffla-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

Les Weasley se figèrent.

« Quel accueil… » ronchonna Fleur.

Zack arriva derrière eux en mettant son doigt sur sa bouche

« Qu'Est-ce que vous faites ici ?

- On est samedi. Répliqua Hermione. Le 18. C'est l'anniversaire de Louis. On devait le passer ici. Dans le jardin… Harry l'avait…

- Euh… il dort. » Coupa Lily en arrivant.

Les trois enfants paraissaient très contents. George sourit

« Votre mère est toujours là ? »

Ils acquiescèrent vivement. Hermione retint un rire.

« Et elle dort aussi ? »

Teddy comprit où elle voulait en venir et annonça joyeusement

« Ensemble ! »

Les Weasley se jetèrent des coups d'œil, eux aussi ravis. Arthur grommela

« Et bien, ils en auront mis du temps! »

Teddy sourit et se poussa pour laisser entrer tout le monde. Penny chuchota.

« On va tout installé. Vous pouvez les laisser dormir… »

Teddy acquiesça et conduisit tout le monde à l'extérieur, dans le jardin où ils préparèrent la fête.

À l'étage, Harry s'était réveillé en entendant la sonnette d'entrée mais ne voulait pas réveillé Ginny qui était collée à lui. De plus, il avait tout le loisir de l'admirer. Il espérait qu'elle voudrait toujours de lui en se réveillant, mais avec elle impossible de savoir. Il sourit. La main et le haut du corps de Ginny était collé à lui, sa tête reposant paisiblement sur son torse, ses cheveux l'entortillant sur son cou. Son ongle griffait parfois sa peau, doucement. Elle souriait dans son sommeil. Il caressa ses cheveux, descendant sur son dos et ses reins dénudés. La couverture ne recouvrait que le bas de leurs corps emmêlés et il put la contempler presque entièrement.

Il se rappela soudain qu'il avait invité les Weasley aujourd'hui, et que par conséquent ils étaient sûrement tous déjà là. Si Ginny le repoussait à nouveau… il cessa d'envisager cette possibilité ne voulant pas croire ça possible.

Il sentit Ginny remuait contre lui, et se rapproché de son torse. Elle gémit légèrement, et releva la tête vers lui en lui adressant un magnifique sourire. Il n'avait jamais vu ses yeux chocolat pétillaient autant qu'en cet instant. Il souffla, rassuré. Elle n'avait pas l'air de regretté. Elle remonta un peu sur lui pour l'embrasser. Il lui rendit son baiser avec fougue, oubliant que la famille de la jeune femme était là. Sa famille. Il glissa ses mains sur son corps, la caressant avidement.

Elle interrompit le baiser, en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres pleines.

« J'ai rêvé ou il y a du bruit en bas ?

- Je crois que c'est ta famille. »

Elle se redressa brutalement, nue et sauta du lit. Il l'observait, une lueur malicieuse et légèrement excité dans le regard. Elle éclata de rire.

« Harry James Potter! Arrêté de me regarder comme ça !

- Comme quoi ? demanda-t-il, taquin.

- Comme si vous m'aviez vu nue!

- Tu es nue, Ginny. »

Elle lui tira la langue.

« Tu aurais des vêtements à me prêté, histoire que je ne me ramène pas avec les vêtements que tu as un peu abîmé…

- Désolé.

- Ne t'excuses pas… chuchota-t-elle.

- Je peux te passer un pantalon et un t-shirt et les rapetissé avec un sort. » Proposa-t-il.

Elle approuva, et il se leva, nu. Elle le regarda aussi avec une certaine convoitise. Il lui lança un jean un peu trop petit pour lui et une chemise blanche. Elle les enfila rapidement, par dessus ses sous vêtements qu'elle avait déjà mis. Il leur lança ensuite un sort pour qu'ils soient plus près du corps, ressemblant d'avantage à des vêtements féminins. Il se rhabilla lui-même rapidement.

« On aurait peut-être du se doucher… j'ai l'impression que ça se voit. Chuchota-t-elle.

- Qu'Est-ce qui se voit ?

- Qu'on a fait l'amour, gros malin. »

Il se moqua d'elle.

« On pourrait aller se doucher alors… proposa-t-il avec un sourire coquin.

- Non, mais je rêve… je ne crois pas que ça change grand-chose. »

Il fit la moue, et finalement elle accepta de bon cœur.

Ils se lavèrent mutuellement, puis finirent par se rhabiller.

« Tu sais, je crois qu'ils savent déjà. Annonça-t-il de but en blanc.

- Et comment sauraient ils ?

- On a des enfants très -trop- communicatifs. Ils ont du leur dire qu'on avait dormi dans la même chambre. Et ils ne sont pas idiots. »

Elle enfouit sa tête dans son cou, et il l'enlaça, lui transmettant un peu de courage.

« Ils vont nous regarder bizarrement… »

Il éclata de rire devant sa mine défaite.

« Et alors ? On est des adultes.

- Ils restent mes parents. Et ils seront toujours mes parents. Ça me gêne qu'ils savent.

- Tu sais… tu as des enfants. Ils sont au courant que tu n'es plus une petite fille et que tu as une vie sexuelle. »

Elle grimaça.

« Évitons de trop leur rappelé quand même, hein ?

- Ah bon ? J'avais l'intention de débarquer et de dire 'votre fille et moi on s'est envoyé en l'air toute la nuit!' »

Elle lui tira à nouveaux la langue, dans un accès de gaminerie, et il l'embrassa.

« Je t'aime…

- Je t'aime aussi. »

Il sourit en remettant ses lunettes en place.

« Alors, prêtes à les affronter ? »

Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois, puis chuchota un oui peu crédible.

Ils descendirent, entendant les cris des enfants dans le jardin puis rejoignirent tout le petit monde. Les enfants continuèrent à jouer comme si de rien n'était alors que les adultes se figèrent pour les regarder. Ils étaient assis à la longue table de jardin en bois qu'avait construit Harry aidé par Ron.

Lily courut vers sa mère. Alors que Harry se dirigeait vers la table où il s'assit silencieusement. Ils ne le lâchaient pas des yeux, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, embarrassé.

« Désolé, j'avais complètement oublié que c'était aujourd'hui. Bafouilla-t-il.

- C'est pas grave. Répliqua Hermione avec un sourire.

- Tu avais plus important à faire. Ajouta Ron avec une moue hybride de sourire et de grimace. J'en reviens pas d'avoir dit ça… » ajouta-t-il en rougissant.

Lily rejoint son père et s'assit sur ses genoux.

« T'as acheté un cadeau pour Louis ?

- Oui, il est dans le placard de l'entrée.

- Je peux aller le prendre ? »

Il acquiesça et elle partit en courant vers la maison. Ginny vint s'asseoir à coté de lui, et un silence encore plus gênant prit place à table. Soudain Hermione tendit la main vers le cou d'Harry, et frotta

« T'as une ta… »

Elle s'interrompit en voyant que c'était un suçon, et que ça ne partirait pas en frottant dessus. Ginny prit une adorable couleur rosée, alors que les Weasley semblèrent très attirés par les chips à la citrouille. Harry les regarda, retenant un rire. Teddy se rapprocha de la table.

« Quelqu'un est mort ou quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

Il embrassa brièvement Harry et Ginny avant de remarquer.

« C'est pas les vêtements de papa ? »

Cette fois Harry n'y tenant plus, laissa échapper un rire, alors que Ginny rougit de plus belle avant de le pincer doucement et de lui jeter un regard noir. Teddy s'aperçut de sa gaffe et retourna jouer.

Hermione, sentant que la situation devenait de plus en plus lourde, demanda

« Alors, vous êtes ensemble ou pas ? Parce qu'on ne va pas se regarder avec des yeux de merlans frits toute la journée. »

Harry et Ginny se consultèrent du regard.

« Je crois que oui.

- Oui, vous êtes ensemble ou oui on va passer la … commença George.

- Oui, on est ensemble! » coupa Ginny, agacée.

Le silence persista. Le tout nouveau couple fit la grimace. Ils avaient pensés que c'était aussi ce que voulait la famille, mais ils doutaient sérieusement maintenant. Bill interrogea

« Mais, vraiment cette fois ? Ou vous allez encore vous compliquez la vie ? »

Ginny lui lança un regard assassin; Harry sourit

« Sérieusement, j'ai eut assez de complication pendant ces 27 dernières années. Ça devrait allé maintenant.

- Je crois aussi. » Approuva Ginny.

Zack, Lily et Teddy vinrent vers eux, Zack sur les genoux de Ginny, Lily sur ceux d'Harry et Teddy entre eux. Le plus vieux pouffa

« Je l'avais bien dit que c'était un bon plan. »

Harry et Ginny se regardèrent, et Harry prenant son ton le plus sévère possible dit

« D'ailleurs, en parlant de ce plan.

- Oui ? S'inquiéta Teddy.

- J'ai été vraiment malade.

- Désolé.

- Et ce n'était pas très drôle comme farce.

- Ah… alors, je vais être puni ?

- C'est possible. »

Les Weasley, qui avaient comprit qu'il plaisantait, retenait à grand peine leurs rires devant la mine angoissé de Teddy.

« Et Lily et Zack aussi ?

- Non. S'écria Ginny. Tu sais ce qui est nul quand t'es le plus âgé.

- Non ?

- C'est que quand il y a un problème, c'est toujours de ta faute!

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui. »

Teddy tourna la tête vers son père.

« Mais tu m'as jamais puni…

- Il y a un début à tout! Annonça Ginny d'une voix blanche. Moi, je suis du genre à punir. Donc je crois que plus de télé, plus de sorties, plus de goûters, plus de jeux… plus de visite chez la famille… ça devrait aller. »

Teddy blêmit et dévisagea son père.

« Tu vas laisser faire ça ?

- Oui. J'écoutes ce qu'elle dit, et je suis d'accord.

- Vraiment ?

- Et oui… Avoue que tu regrettes Cho maintenant. »

Ginny lui tira la langue à nouveau et Teddy comprit enfin qu'ils se moquaient de lui.

« Vous plaisantez hein ? »

La rouquine rit doucement

« Bien sur que oui, gros malin ! Par contre je puni… mais là… je crois que c'était pour la bonne cause. »

Teddy sourit.

« En fait… je l'avais dit que j'y arriverais.

- De quoi ? S'étonna Harry.

- J'avais dit que je voulais Ginny comme maman à trois ans… C'est un peu tard mais ça me va! »

Harry et Ginny sourirent gênés. Il l'embrassa alors doucement devant tout le monde avant de l'entendre soupirer.

« Mieux vaut tard que jamais. »

**Note de l'auteur: Et voilà la fin de cette fic! J'enverrai l'épilogue dimanche je pense, mais bon vous êtes pas obligé de le lire xD il sert un peu à rien je précise lol mais y en a qui le veulent alors je le mettrai quand meme!**

**J'espère que cette fin, big happy end vous aura plu!! ;) Bref, donnez vos avis dans vos reviews! pleaseuuh! meme si vous en avez pas mis avant, juste une ça vous prend 30s et ça me fait plaizzZ pendant un jour entier en général xD**

**REVIEW!**

**remerciemment à l'épilogue xD**

**bizbiz**

**kitty**


	12. Epilogue

_**Les Orgueilleux.**_

_Kitty See Malefoy_

Devant le Poudlard Express, Harry embrassait ses enfants à les étouffer, comme Ginny. Teddy lui, observait la scène, négligemment appuyé contre le mur.

Lui avait fini Poudlard trois ans plus tôt.

Il était juste venue voir ses petits frères et sœurs. Surtout Lily et Zack qui rentraient en dernière année.

Noah entrait en deuxième année. Le garçon, à cet instant se faisait presque étouffé par l'étreinte de sa mère. Teddy voyait juste sa masse de cheveux noire dépassait.

Kora, elle se rapprocha de son grand frère. Elle était aussi brune que son père, et aussi blanche que sa mère. Elle avait un peu peur de rentrer en première année. Il avait passé la moitié des vacances à la rassuré.

« Alors, ça va mieux ?

- Je crois. »

Il l'enlaça brièvement. Elle avait eu assez de câlin pour le reste de l'année. enfin, au moins jusqu'à Noel car Harry insistait toujours pour qu'ils passent les fêtes en famille. La fillette revint vers ses parents pour un dernier baiser.

Zack retourna vers Teddy.

« Alors…

- Tu devrais raconter l'histoire de papa et maman à Kora pendant le voyage. Dit simplement Teddy.

- Okay.

- Mais passe sous silence certains passage.

- Comme ? Demanda Zack en souriant.

- Dire que c'était censé être un coup d'une nuit pour vous deux. Je ne crois pas que papa apprécierait que sa puce de dix ans sache ça. »

Zack éclata d'un rire rauque.

« D'accord. Mais Lily adore dire ce genre de truc. Alors bon…

- Contrôle la. »

Ils s'enlacèrent rapidement, d'un étreinte trop masculine ce qui fit rire Harry qui observait la scène, et avait entendu toute la discussion. Ginny embrassa rapidement son cou.

« Tu sais que c'est le dernier…

- Mmh. »

Elle sourit.

« On aura la maison pour nous tout seuls.

- Ginerva Molly Potter! Vous devriez avoir honte!

- Avoue que t'y a penser. »

Il éclata de rire.

« Peut être… »

Un garçon de dix sept ans approcha discrètement de sa fille et l'embrassa dans le cou. Harry grimaça

« Qu'Est-ce que je l'aime pas, lui…

- Il embrasse ta fille. Si tu l'aimais, ce ne serait pas normal. On est comme ça chez les Weasley. Ma famille t'a contaminé. »

Il observa sa fille qui répondait au baiser du brun. Son regard se dirigea vers un autre coin de la gare où Drago Malefoy disait au revoir à sa fille de onze ans. Finalement, lui aussi il avait eut le 'cas' apparemment. Ginny suivit son regard

« Tu paris combien que Noah va sortir avec elle dans quelques années ?

- Parles pas de malheur, je t'en pris.

- Elle est toute mignonne. »

Drago s'approcha d'eux pour serrer la main à Harry.

« Alors, Weasmoche n'est pas encore arrivé ?

- Non. »

Drago sourit timidement à Ginny. Il avait un peu de mal à la regarder en ordre général, étant donné qu'il avait couché avec elle, et qu'elle était mariée à Harry. Il lui dit tout de même

« En fait, Clara est une Malefoy, elle n'est pas mignonne comme tu dis. Et si elle sort avec un Potter ou un Weasley, quel qu'il soit, je la déshérite. »

Harry retint une grimace, sachant pourtant très bien que Drago ne ferait pas ce genre de choses.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Teddy qui parlait vivement avec une petite blonde de 17ans à peine et lui fit les gros yeux. Le métamorphe avait toujours eut un goût pour les sorcières plus jeunes. Ça lui rappelait quelqu'un que ça avait au contraire gêné.

« Papa ? »

Lily observait son père et l'embrassa rapidement

« J'y vais. »

Il acquiesça et elle monta dans le train. Son amoureux allait monter à sa suite mais Harry le rattrapa

« Tu veux devenir auror, n'Est-ce pas ?

- Oui, Monsieur Potter.

- Et bien, si tu la fais pleuré… je ferai en sorte que ce ne soit pas possible. »

Le jeune homme blêmit un peu, approuva d'un signe de tête et monta dans le train.

« Génial, Papa bien joué! Si il reste avec elle, ce sera un miracle maintenant! Pouffa Zack.

- Non, ça voudra dire qu'il l'aime vraiment. »

Zack s'accorda un rictus

« Pas mal, ton plan. Quoi que je doute que Lily ait envie de le savoir. »

Il embrassa ses parents et monta dans le train, suivit par Noah et Kora. Les Weasley arrivèrent en courant, saluèrent rapidement leurs oncle et tante et grimpèrent dans le premier wagon.

Ron paraissait essoufflé.

« Pfff. Satanés moldus avec leur voiture.

- C'est parce que tu ne sais pas conduire, ça Ron! » se moqua Ginny en se blottissant dans les bras d'Harry.

Teddy se rapprocha du groupe de rouquin. Son père faisait un peu tache dans le décor de têtes rousses.

« Bon…

- Bon… répéta Harry en regardant le train partir dans un volute de fumée.

- On rentre! Je me ferai bien une partie de Quidditch contre l'ancienne équipe des Harpies de Holyhead, moi! »

Ginny lui ébouriffa tendrement ses cheveux d'un violet étrangement bleuté.

« Alors, on rentre! »

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers le passage de la voix 9 3/4. Teddy se retourna une dernière fois vers le train qui n'était plus qu'un petit point sombre. Avec un sourire, il revint vers ses parents, qui main dans la main traversaient le mur, comme ils avaient traversés les épreuves.

**Note de l'auteur et note d'adieu: Et voilà enfin l'épilogue des Orgueilleux qui finalement ne le sont plus... :p (grace à Sophie parce que j'allais complétement oublié de le poster xD c'est pour ça le retard!) Je vous avais prévenu qu'il était nul mdr Pas inspiré pour l'épilogue mais j'en met toujours un alors... et vu que la plupart d'entre vous le voulez! Bref, j'espère que c'était pas trop naze quand meme hein.**

**Bon tout ça pour vous dire un grand merci d'avoir lu cette fic jusqu'au bout, de m'avoir soutenu, de m'avoir lu, d'avoir aimé quoi xD ça m'a vraiment fait plaizZ de vous faire partager une ptite histoire d'amour toute simple (enfin ils ont eut du mal quand meme hein!) et toute mimi xD comme je les aime! y en a pas assez dans le monde, alors faut bien en écrire! xD Bref, MERCIIIIIIIIIII!!**

**Je vous némmeuuhhhh xD**

**biz biz**

**Kitty.**


End file.
